Sensei-kun
by Wanker - King of Wank Peasants
Summary: AU. Forced to retire from ANBU and take an all-kunoichi team by the Third Hokage, Naruto Uzumaki was reluctant to take the job at first. However, with time he soon realized how important his team became to him. Basically porn mixed with plot, not a very good plot but HEY there's smut here. Strong!Naruto x Harem. Also available on AFF. OOC elements. Sexually sexual sexy sex inside.
1. Chapter 1

**This was originally published on AFF (still there) and written in response to a challenge issued by Guest T_B (AFF Username: TB). Basically it involves Naruto being taken out of ANBU (joining at a young age) to become a sensei for a genin team (Hinata, Ino, and Sakura) and plot with porn ensues from there. This is AU, and the Konoha 12 batch is older at graduation i.e. sixteen. What? It's porn with plot. What did you expect?**

* * *

For him time stood still as the three shinobi lunged at him.

They were slow, pathetically slow.

How did the Tsuchikage think about making them jōnin? This was insulting to say the least.

With all the time in the world, he reached for his tantō. His grip tightened around the handle, a soft 'click' came as he unsheathed it and ran at them. He'd kill them for Konoha, for his Kage, for the next generation.

 _Swish. Swish. Swish._

His jagged, untamed blade sliced through the air and their throats. Like a waterfall, blood traveled down their chests, staining their clothes and flak jackets. Normally, the change would be hard to notice since Iwa's shinobi wear a maroon colored outfit, but he had seen enough blood and enough of their lot to know when that particular shade emerged. Slowly, their clothes became darker, their bodies shook crazily; one of them was trying to close the wound with his bare hands.

"Captain," he turned around to see Bird – just as blood soaked as him – panting a bit. "Everyone's been taken care of."

"And their leader?"

"He spilled everything; Snake got every bit of information out of him."

"Of course she did." The captain shook his head. He sighed under the white, shapeless, blank mask. His was unique, and even had an additional part in the rear which covered his hair, down to his neck. "I can assume he's mincemeat now?"

"Yes, Captain. Snake didn't find any further use."

"Go get Rabbit. We move out in three."

"Sir." Bird nodded before jumping away. The Captain, Ghost as he was called, looked up at the sky. It was dusk, he really planned to finish this before it was late noon. There was an extra special coming up on TV regarding how to properly cook basil chicken.

 _The things I do for peace._

Ghost looked at the three, now very dead, men and opened up a scroll. At least he could cash in their bounties. A little extra money never hurt anyone, and honestly…he was bored. The Captain began to seal up the bodies thinking about his duties.

Same old ANBU, same old murders in the name of protection and the same old stupid shinobi who thought they could kill him because he seemed younger.

Had they never hear of Cold-Blood Kakashi? Or Itachi the Kinslayer? Heck, the Fourth Mizukage came into power when he was what? Fifteen? Sixteen? Age, very rarely, affected the outcome unless the opponents were equally matched and were, frankly, old. Ghost was sure that Sarutobi-sensei would be able to 'rek' the Tsuchikage if he was a mere ten years younger. Ōnoki had a cheat code, but wasn't unbeatable; Danzo-sensei made sure to research his little Jinton well.

"Oh Captain~" the voice was melodious, husky and seductive. There clad in tight – very _tight_ – ANBU armor a female, lay on the grass, reeking of iron, as she looked at him. He was sure she was licking her lips under the snake mask. Visually raping him too. "What's taking you so long? I can't wait to get back and take a shower with you."

One of these days, he would fuck Snake. He would fuck her so hard she would wear a chastity belt from that point onwards.

"I'm done," he said picking up the scroll, ignoring the clearly attractive female on the ground. There was a time and place for everything, and this was not one of them. "Let's go."

He ran with impressive speed and saw the other members of his squad, Bird and Rabbit, ready to head out with Snake just behind him. He didn't bother saying anything. They all followed suit, though he was sure that Snake would bother him later.

* * *

"I think I misheard you."

Ghost stood, ramrod straight trying not to let the words get the better of him. For a minute he thought he heard the esteemed Sandaime Hokage, the Professor, the man who lived through three great wars tell him that he was to be retired from ANBU. Surely the previous, attempted, jutsu where that Iwa dude tried to crush him with two boulders around his head caused him to hear stuff wrong. Yes that was it.

"You are to be retired from ANBU."

Apparently he wasn't deaf.

"Permission to speak freely, Hokage-sama?" Ghost, S-Ranked ANBU, a man heralded as one of the strongest in the village respectfully asked his leader.

"Of course," the wise and elderly man replied. It was just the two of them in the room.

"What the fuck have you been smoking, dattebayo?"

In return, the Sandaime laughed. At his anger, his rage, his lividness. Ghost's anger was no match for Sandaime's casualness. The ANBU had very little to threaten the man with, unless he took desertion into account. Suddenly, shinobi going rogue from their respective villages made sense now. Senile old men and their senile ideas, they drove a man crazy to the point he would forsake love, patriotism and honor to be free of the madness. Then again, shinobi had no honor. He himself was a dirty, deceitful death dealer.

"Oh, Ghost, how I missed thee."

The Sandaime was speaking in the ancient burn language too. Sometimes, Ghost honestly thought he was underpaid for this job.

"Hokage-sama, I don't see the point of you removing me from the ANBU."

"There is a good point," the Hokage said. Sarutobi's features hardened a bit, reminding Ghost who he served. Now, this was better. "You'll be becoming a jōnin sensei."

"And you ruined it." Ghost sighed, shaking his head.

Suspension of disbelief could only go so far. He was S-Ranked for Log's sake! Granted he was new in that pretty circle of killers, unlike a certain white snake, but still! Him, Ghost, one of the three strongest shinobi loyal to the Leaf…was to become a jōnin sensei?

Teach genin?

He was hardly teaching material. ANBU trainees were different. Recruits _knew_ they were going to live the shittiest lives and let the wet-works become their main life. There was no need to mold them into understanding what a shinobi or kunoichi was. Not to mention the fact that the next batch of students the Sandaime was talking about included people of his own age. Ghost was ninety-five percent sure it was the one he belonged to. Where he was treated unfairly, the stupid batch where the Sandaime finally saw logic and decided to train him –properly. Like a shinobi, like a true human weapon should be. Minus the mind-control garbage Danzo had a raging boner for.

After all, who in hell could control him?

"You're phasing out aren't you?"

"Say what now?" Ghost intelligently replied. "I'm sorry I was just thinking about how important I am to the village, and how they can be put to better use without me teaching _children_."

"They're of your age."

"True, but I'm an edgy teen with issues –lots of issues. And a large body count behind me."

"You're right about that and your recent psych evaluations seemed to indicate that," Sarutobi picked up a random file, one Ghost hadn't paid any particular heed to. "Ah yes, 'Unmotivated, moderately depressed, and potential flight risk'. Yes, very interesting the mind is."

Now the Hokage was just trying to fuck with his mind. Him? Leaving the village? Where would he go?

"Who made that report?"

"Inoichi."

 _The overly-affectionate psycho-analysis mother_. Ghost thought about the Head of T&I with a slight scowl. Sixteen years, and the thought had crossed his mind but he never ran. There was no point, especially after the whole truth about his life was revealed to him. "…There must be a reason why you're doing this."

"Indeed, Sasuke Uchiha is graduating. I can't help but see him going rogue at one point."

 _Itachi's little bro._ He remembered the younger Uchiha, good shinobi in the making but he kept a distance from everyone.

Then again, most Uchiha were just like that. Of course, considering what the kid went through that one bloody night, it was no surprise. Ghost himself didn't know how he'd respond to something like that. His parents were impaled to death by a giant fox barely an hour after he was born. Itachi, one of his few friends and one of the original members of Squad Delta, did ask him to keep an eye on Sasuke. Ghost did so if only to honor their friendship and Sasuke's mother – Log bless her soul – a person who was kind and treated him like a proper child.

He missed them. Mikoto was dead, along with Shisui, and Itachi was gone –labeled as a genocidal traitor.

 _The things we do for peace_.

"Okay, so I'm going to be his sensei. I can-"

"You're not his sensei." The Sandaime cut him off, and Ghost had the urge to break that ancient pipe from which smoke emerged. "Kakashi is going to be his sensei."

"Not that Kakashi-senpai wouldn't be a perfect fit," he began, "but where do I fit in?"

"Teams are going to be rigged this year." Sarutobi smoked a bit more. "Not to say I'm sabotaging them, but there's one team I want you to personally look after."

"If it's not Sasuke Uchiha, who could be more important?"

"These three," the Sandaime pointed three files before him. He beckoned for Ghost to come forward and the ANBU picked them up. All of them female, all of them pretty, all of them easy to kill.

 _Hinata Hyuga. Heiress apparent, major self-esteem issues, extremely timid._

 _Ino Yamanaka. Another heiress, far too busy making herself look fabulous, overall lower potential considering her lineage._

 _Sakura Haruno. Daughter of a Civilian councilor, very, very low physical skills and…Kunoichi of the Year?_

Ghost sighed, he sighed again. Then he groaned. "You know, Cat would be pretty pissed if she read this. Don't get me started on Snake."

"I know," Sarutobi said. "Times change, Ghost. We are closer to peace than we've been in the last fifty years."

 _But for how long?_ Ghost wasn't a strict skeptic, but he did like keeping an eye, his original eye, on his back –considering he lost one of them in his first mission. He was lucky he got a good, sharp implant. But he didn't like the way he got the extra eye despite the perks. "And you want to give them to me…because?"

"I truly believe you'll be able to make them into proper kunoichi." The Hokage brownnosed him. "They need to see the harsher side of life, I've lost too many kunoichi and shinobi in the last few years –most of them were genin."

"It's the curriculum." Ghost, dryly pointed out. "While I understand that you need to learn about topics related outside a shinobi's life, we could just reduce the time used on them. Not to mention the graduation age is too…comfy. Soon enough, genin become comfortable with their lives and think that outside the walls is a happy-go-lucky place."

"You're not wrong, but doing that would cause suspicion to rise in the other villages," the Hokage said, laying his pipe on the desk having finished his tobacco. "After all, they too are following the same pattern."

Ghost rolled his mismatched eyes underneath the mask. Sometimes he wondered if the cycle would ever end. _Great, now I'm sounding like a wizened sage._ "Anyways," Ghost said. "When is graduation and team sortings?"

"Graduation finished early this morning," the Hokage replied. "You'll meet your team in a week's time. Also, a certain chūnin seems to think he can steal the Scroll of Sealing and run scot free. Do take care of that mess."

"I want a raise."

"What?"

"You want me to teach kids, fine." Ghost began, a bit annoyed. Him…teaching girls of his age. _Kill me, Lord of Logs._ "But I want higher pay, it doesn't have to be the same as I got when I was in ANBU, but I want a good amount. Also, they're _my_ students. What I say, goes. Let their parents know that."

"Two of them are heiress and one's a-"

"I know who they are, and you know who I am." Ghost clarified. "I'm sure their parents know about me, can't say the same for Haruno's parents though. Do we have an accord?"

"Fine, before you leave…hand over the mask and armor." Sarutobi ordered, Ghost slowly walked forward unclasping the straps of the armor, greaves and gloves. He reached for his mask, and his blond, wild hair frazzled.

Three whisker marks on each cheek, his skin was tanned, jaw angular. A scar ran over his right eye, he kept it closed as his other blue eye showed boredom. As soon as he reached for his tantō, Sarutobi spoke up.

"You can keep that, it was yours to begin with." The Hokage smiled, too widely. "Welcome back, Naruto Namikaze."

"Uzumaki," Naruto corrected his leader. "I've had that name since I was a child, and I'm not changing it –heroic dad or otherwise."

"Your mother would've been proud." Sarutobi laughed balefully. "She probably might've held it as a personal victory over Minato. You're more like them than you know."

"So you keep telling me." Naruto said, walking towards the door as he stretched a bit. "What about my squad?"

"Bear will be taking over." The blond nodded at his words. "Also, Snake will be joining T&I in a month."

"She got approved?" he asked, a bit surprised. Ghost, no…Naruto honestly didn't think they wanted more crazy in that particular place. Inoichi, Ibiki, and now Anko joined them. _Talk about overkill._

"Yes, now go and take care of the mess."

"Fine, fine," Naruto waved. "Send someone to clean up the blood."

"Take care, Naruto and ease up a bit."

"I can see why Danzo-sensei thinks you're too 'childish' for the job."

"Oh he's just being a bitter old fuck."

"And you're an insane old fuck," Naruto opened the door. "See you tomorrow, Jiji-sensei. Take care."

* * *

One week passed much, much faster than he thought.

He was slothing in his bed, glaring at the ceiling and cursing time for passing so quickly. The week was boring, well the days were anyway.

Normally the blond would be outside the village walls, contently sleeping on a dusty tree branch as he reeked of sweat and blood and shit. Killing a few ninja because they were one, his targets, two, they were idiots, and three, some of them decided to get lucky by killing some Konoha ANBU. Surprisingly, a lot of people hated Konoha, it was strange because most of the time they didn't want to wage a war unlike a certain village hidden in a lot of stones. Or those buffed up dudes with lightning speed and a brain with one-ninth the size of their frame always looking for new Kekkei Genkai. Hell, they weren't even racist against clans.

 _Oh wait…fuck. Suddenly my mind smells like hypocrisy. Can't believe Danzo-sensei hates the Uchiha because his Sugar Daddy Tobirama did too._

"Is something wrong?"

"Team placements are today, of course you already know that." Naruto said, his voice clear and not affected by sleepiness. "I have to go pick them up."

"I see," Naruto heard the ruffling under the covers and realized she joined him in bed. "Well, might as well cheer you up a bit."

He looked at her wild, brown hair. Her olive skin was unblemished. Her breasts were big and perky, full and plump. Her slitted eyes stared into his lone blue one, her cheeks had red marks as her lips got closer and closer to his.

 ***Lemon starts***

Hungrily, he kissed her and she returned it with gusto. There was no point in wasting that morning boner of his. His tongue furiously wrestled with hers and both of them breathed heavily. Naruto pulled her frame closer, making her get on top of him. Her mounds rested against his chest, he could feel her nipples slowly hardening. The blond growled a bit as his grip around her hips tightened and his hardened member rubbed against her very hot, very wet crevice.

Breaking the kiss for some air, he sat up as the brunette's chest heaved up and down. Her milky breasts glistened with sweat only made him more aroused, and he took her left nipple in his mouth –licking it, biting it, suckling it. Hearing her moan, his tongue circled around her areola, he bit it, tugged on it like a hungry child.

"I thought…you had to go," she moaned out. He used his hand to cup her other breast, squeezing the delightful mound which fit in his hand. Pinching her nipple every now and then. He could feel her sharp nails digging into his back, it would heal. After a minute or two, he removed his mouth and squeezed both her breasts, harder as her face became more flushed.

"I do," Naruto said, capturing her lips for a kiss again. "But I believe you're more important."

"Brat mmph," he assaulted her mouth his own again. Naruto's tongue dominated hers and he flipped her on her back, looking down into her eyes with unbridled lust.

"What did I say about calling me that Tsume-san?"

"This is my yard," she replied, cheekily. But Naruto knew her all too well and it was clear in her eyes too.

"So you're trying to be coy are we?" the blond leaned in close, his fingers barely caressing her nether lips. She shivered from his touch and Naruto prided himself for how he could make her react like that.

Tsume was a bitch sometimes. And he could tell, she wanted some morning sex too given their late night activity. Slowly he slid in a finger in her wet entrance, gently his digit slid in and out of her warm folds. A patch of trimmed pubic hair was near her vagina. He added another finger feeling the soft walls slowly begin to clench more, desperate to keep his fingers inside her. Her moans grew louder, the breathing shallower, her eyes glazed over.

It was so beautiful to him. "Tell me, Tsume-san," Naruto whispered hotly before biting on her earlobe. "Do you think I should just leave you in this state?"

"No~" she barely said.

"No…what?"

"No, Naruto-kun," she said and he smiled. He removed his fingers to taste her juices. _Sweet as ever_. His penis, fully erect and twelve inches in length, twitched in excitement and anticipation. Naruto rubbed it against her pussy, lathering his lower head and kept poking her to –mostly to frustrate her.

"Please," she moaned out and he slid his cock inside her.

By the Log, she was tight. Warm, velvety flesh coated around his dick. It clenched and tightened, the heat increased with each small thrust he made making the Inuzuka ease into a rhythm. After a few more minutes, he slid out before ramming right back into her, his cock bulb hitting against her womb. She was _tight_. His member pulsed and throbbed insider her wetness, his kissed her luscious lips.

Then he increased his speed, he started fucking her inner walls faster. Naruto tightened his grip around Tsume-san's wide child bearing hips, each thrust made her fleshy mounds jiggle deliciously. Furiously, he fucked her faster making her moan into his mouth. He could feel Tsume's pussy clamping around his more and more, until finally sweet, sexy nectar gushed out of her nether lips, coating his pelvis and powerful thighs. He saw Tsume's eyes roll back a bit, her entire frame quivered at the orgasm.

However, he was still not done.

He picked up the pace more, his thrusting now more akin to a blur as the sound of flesh smacking echoed and they broke the kiss for breath. Tsume was moaning and screaming and thrusting about as the pleasure was becoming too much for her. The Inuzuka matriarch was sure that her inner walls were being stretched to new limits, as her fuck buddy, her fellow clan head, her alpha pounded into her as if it was his last day on earth.

She would never tell him to stop, she loved his cock too much.

Tsume felt the air leaving her lungs, she gasped and panted. Naruto was showing no motions of slowing down and she could feel another orgasm coming soon. As soon as her walls tightened once more, she heard Naruto grunt loudly before he thrust deep into her as thick ropes of filled her. The blond felt his cock swell as he released everything inside her womb; Tsume's tongue lolled out as she felt him continuously pump his seed into her. She loved how he kept sending wave after wave of it, her stomach would often times bloat up when they went crazy at it.

 ***Lemon ends***

If it wasn't for the pills, the Inuzuka would've given birth to three more children by now. Considering their affair started when he was thirteen, it was very likely.

Looking at Naruto, she spoke, "Fuck you."

Naruto snickered a bit, his grin wide and bright. Tsume was one of the few who were on the end of that smile. Naruto leaned down, kissing her forehead, her cheeks, nose and then kissing her deeply on her lips. It was so passionate, so raw and powerful…Tsume remembered why she let this man fuck her brains out.

"Oh I love you too, Tsume-chan," he said ending the kiss. The blond removed a strand of hair, tucking it behind her ear. Both of them glistened with sweat, Naruto pulled out his cock knowing it would get hard again. The afterglow of sex only made her look more beautiful. Some of his semen sloshed out of her crevice and stained the beds, and he felt Tsume shiver a bit at the loss of his dick.

"When do you have to go to the Academy?" Tsume asked laying her head on his chest. He caressed her soft hair, the smell of strawberry now weaker due to the musk in the room.

"I'm supposed to be there in an hour," Naruto said, thinking about his team. They weren't anything that special, he wasn't being rude or shooting down their skills; the blond was fair to all. He honestly didn't see what made the Hokage assign him a team of kunoichi, attractive kunoichi, daughters of clan heads and a councilor no less.

…

"That motherfucker," Naruto sighed and saw Tsume looking up at him. "I should've known better."

"What happened?"

"Hokage, the old man…he's a sly snake." Naruto sat up, Tsume-san now on his lap. "Remember what I told you? The uh Clan Restoration?"

"Yes," Tsume-san said, and Naruto could feel the poison in that word. She then sighed before resting his head in his neck's crook. "I still don't like it. Why did the first Hokage even make such a stupid and misogynistic law?"

"I don't know what was wrong with that fucker," the blond replied. "God knows what he was smoking when he made up that law."

"It's stupid." Tsume-san expressed her opinion. "You do realize eventually the women _might_ feel slighted due to the nature of it all."

"Of course they do," Naruto said, a bit disgusted at how women were treated in that law. "Father was planning to somehow abolish that law but fate decided to wedgie us all that day."

"I'm sorry."

"Oi, oi," Naruto interjected. "You have nothing to be sorry about, besides at least I know who they are and what they were like. I'm glad I moved everything to the compound."

"If your mother was alive and knew what we were doing," Tsume thought about a certain redhead's rage and shuddered. Deciding to move away from that she continued, "So the Compound was given to you _after_ you agreed to the restoration plan?"

"I said I'd consider it." Naruto clarified. "Though getting the talk was traumatic. The old man nearly ruined sex for me."

Danzo and Sarutobi had given him 'the talk' when he was a wee lad of eleven, fresh with blood on his hands. Log that was awkward. Still better than the lengthy detail Kakashi gave him, the blond felt dirty after hearing the Copy Ninja's explanation. People were dead wrong to think that ANBU were emotionless tools, they were fucked up in their own twisted ways.

"Well, I'm glad he didn't." Tsume-san said. That dominant, sexy personality worked too. Speaking of sexy…

"You know," Naruto huskily said, biting her neck a bit. "I don't feel like going right now."

"Is that so?" Tsume said, her hand resting on his semi-erect cock, stroking it with her smooth hands. "Are you turning into Kakashi?"

"Well, he was my teacher," Naruto remembered the masked man, more akin to an older brother than a sensei. "He's the reason why I progressed so quickly. I still think he's trying to groom me for Hokage."

"It wouldn't be that bad," Tsume pointed out, increasing the pace. The veiny cock pulsed with warmth, and then she felt Naruto fingering her pussy, teasing her clit. "You'd make...a…good Kage."

"I'm not ready and besides, I'll cross that bridge when I'll get there," Naruto said.

"And that sort of attitude is the reason why I chose to let you in my bed, blondy."

"Allow me to thank you for that little insult," Naruto said pulling her face towards and kissing her. It would be some time before he left. Tsume would not be walking straight that day…at all.

* * *

Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka couldn't believe what they heard. They were on a team…together?!

The pinkette glared at the blonde and vice versa. Both of them grit their teeth and a fight would've broken out had Iruka not silenced them. Then, they waited for the third member of their team to be revealed. Each of them prayed, with fingers crossed that it would be their beloved Sasuke-kun. Hearts shattered, tears fell and depression ensued after the final teammate was revealed to be shy, bulky clothe wearing Hinata. Now they didn't dislike her, far from it nearly everyone in the batch had a soft spot for the Hyuga heiress.

But the confidence issues, reluctance to fight a lengthy match and overall, occasional stuttering didn't help. Hyuga were not timid and shy and weak. The rumors about her being removed as heiress suddenly started making more sense now. The real blow came however when they learned that their precious Sasuke-kun was on a team with Sai (another pretty shinobi in their batch, one Ino had a certain attraction towards) and the runt of the litter, Kiba Inuzuka.

While Sakura and Ino were glad they didn't end up on a team with Kiba, they were down about not being with Sasuke. The Uchiha was more than just a pretty face; he was cute, sophisticated and had gone through so much tragedy. Yet he persevered, it evoked such a strong admiration from the girls of their class they couldn't help but crush on him –Sakura and Ino more than the others. Losing the chance to be with him on the same team, suddenly flattened their chances more. The absence of their beloved was so grueling they didn't even bother to notice their sensei's name.

Hinata on the other hand was a…confused and excited. _Naruto Uzumaki._ She could never forget that name. The young blond she met more than ten years ago, just a simple boy who defended her from the bullies and aspired her to do better was still here? She honestly thought he dropped out of the Academy after halfway through the first year. The heiress apparent could still remember everything about him. Bright blond hair, oceanic blue eyes, and those cute whisker marks on his puffy cheeks.

Bold, energetic, loud to a fault and unwavering. How could she not admire him? Slowly, the heiress realized that she had a bit of a crush on the boy. When he disappeared, she had become a bit depressed. The one person she looked up to disappeared, some of the children and teachers, much to her shock, were happy too. Sure, he wasn't that good, but to be so happy. Hinata silently hoped that their sensei would indeed be the same boy. That raised some questions too. How did Naruto go from being the dropout to a sensei?

Did he graduate early? Did he take a special exam? Questions upon questions barraged her mind and the arguments between Ino and Sakura would stem up. Though that was bound to happen considering they'd been in the same room for three hours now. Did he forget?

"I've had it up to here!" Sakura howled in righteous fury. Her fists shook with the intent to murder their sensei –whoever the heck he was. _**Cha! When he shows up we'll crush him!**_ Sakura agreed with her inner personality, and from what she assumed, Piggy and her other teammate were fidgety too.

"Forehead, believe me when I tell you that every fiber of my being hates to agree with you," Ino, the gorgeous blond of their batch said with a vicious look on her face. "But if you want to kill him, I want in." The Yamanaka heiress herself was pissed! Not only did she not end up in a team with Sasuke-kun or Sai (second Sasuke as she liked to call him), but it had to be with Forehead of all people. Fate hated her.

"U-Um," the most withdrawn teammate spoke up, earning their glances. "Maybe our sensei is late because of a mission, jōnin don't have m-much of an easy life."

"Let's say he has a mission," Ino started, "despite that, jōnin sensei are notified of it at least a _week_ before placements. My daddy told me so."

"Even Sasuke-kun's lazy sensei showed up, and he was two hours late!" Sakura hated that other sensei too. He looked so calm after making Sasuke-kun wait that long. "God, I think they might be related."

"I hope not, that man with the mask was creepy." Ino added her two cents. She didn't note that had her biased opinion towards Sasuke not been involved, she would've probably called the jōnin hot. "When our sensei gets here, I'm gonna-"

"Do what?"

The voice cut them off and all three kunoichi looked at the door to find it closed and no one behind it.

"Back here."

They looked at the end of the classroom and saw a teen around their age sitting there. He wore the standard jōnin outfit; flak jacket, full-sleeved black shirt, hitai-ate around his neck and blue pants instead of the usual black. Of course one of the most gripping things about him would be the eyepatch over his right eye, a scar running across the skin beneath. He then stood up, his blond hair fluttered a bit and his lone, left blue eye peered at them. He even had whisker-like marks on his cheeks.

Hinata's heart beat faster. _It's him! It's him! It's him! It's him! It's him!_ Cheeks reddening, she calmed herself down and looked at him –very closely. _O-Oh_. Yes, Hinata was experiencing her first sexual attraction to the opposite species and she really didn't know how to handle it. However, she was in joy. The boy who inspired her, aspired her was back and he was a jōnin! She couldn't stop her smile from forming.

Ino noted their sensei. One, he was hot. There was absolutely no denying that. He was tall as Shino (maybe a bit taller) and had a far more muscular frame, though still lean in her eyes. Snapping away from that thought, the Yamanaka regained her anger. This guy made her wait for three hours, nobody makes Ino Yamanaka wait for three hours.

Sakura however was livid. Nevermind the fact that this guy was cute, not as cute as Sasuke, this…this guy had made them wait and was hiding in the classroom? How dare he!

"So…you're my team," they heard him speak. His voice was a bit heavy and calm. He stepped down the stairs and looked at them. "I'm disappointed."

"WHAT?!" Ino and Sakura shrieked while Hinata flinched a bit.

"I've been sitting in the back for twenty-one minutes, thirty-four seconds and even read this book," the young jōnin produced a small, black book. "And yet none of you noticed me. I'm thinking about whether I should fail you all right now."

Shock settled on their frames as no one could reply.

"But failing you without a test would rile up the old man." The jōnin said and opened the door. "Meet me on the rooftop in five minutes. It's orientation time."

"Wait, who are you?"

"I'm your jōnin sensei…well not yet," he replied to the blonde's question.

"Why the heck were you so late? Why did they make you a jōnin at such a young age?" Sakura fired off.

"Well I had something important to do and it demanded all of my attention. Two, I'd like to think I'm good enough to be a jōnin." He said, lazily. "Any more questions or are you all done?"

"I-Is it really you, Naruto-kun?" Hinata finally voiced her question. She felt so horrible looking at that eyepatch. What happened to him? Why wasn't he loud and cheerful as before?

"Hmm, do I know you?"

"U-Um," the Hyuga was a bit shocked. She…she honestly thought he would remember her. "I'm Hinata…we met during winter w-when we were younger. There were a f-few-"

"Oh, that was _you_." He scratched his chin and shrugged. "You had shorter hair back then."

"Y-Yes," she replied, ignoring the stares of Sakura and Ino. Her hair only reached her shoulders now. She did plan to cut it off.

"Hmm, you look better with long hair." Hinata cancelled all her plans to cut her hair. She would never cut it off again. Never! "Anyways-"

"How do you know him, Hinata?" Ino asked, crossing her arms under her chest.

"He u-used to be a student in our batch." The heiress pointed out. "But he stopped attending."

"Yeah, I did," Naruto, name now known to the other two, said. "The Academy got boring. Anyways, meet me at the rooftop."

With that Naruto disappeared before their very eyes.

"Genjutsu?" Sakura was the first to respond.

"No." Ino replied. "He would've faded, not disappear."

"N-Naruto-kun must be fast." Hinata said and saw Ino slyly smirking at her.

"Kun, eh?" The blonde came forward. "He's no Sasuke-kun, but good for you, Hinata. Good for you."

"E-Eh?" Hinata's face became red. Was she that transparent?

"Let's go already!" Sakura said, walking out with a huff and plans to inflict pain. Jōnin her ass.

"Geez, Forehead, impatient as ever." Ino walked out and Hinata calmly breathed a bit. She was alone and finally spoke.

"I'm so glad you're back, Naruto-kun." She said to herself, reassuring that this was not a dream. As she left and closed the door, a copy of the blond haired jōnin emerged from another desk and snickered.

"Oh boss, you are in for a trip." The clone said before turning into smoke. A loud smack could be heard all across Konoha.

* * *

 **I'll publish more chapters daily. Now, read, review, review again and feed my need for reviews. This is Wanker, fucking off.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the second one. I see a lot of people putting heat on me, don't know why but I got people triggered. Here, let me show you the amount of fucks I give: 0**

* * *

He groaned, slurped some instant ramen and groaned…again.

Leaving Shadow Clones at places had become a nasty habit of his, years of training and paranoia made him keep an extra copy of himself behind to see if someone was listening in on him –under the guise of a highly, chakra saturated Henge. Hearing the girl – someone he actually remembered, much to his own surprise – become so glad at seeing him return was something he did not expect. Naruto was ANBU, a lethal weapon, a Jinchūriki but emotionless he was not.

Emotions molded a person. Every nameless ROOT agent was someone at one point; pain, loss, suffering had brought them to Danzo's doorsteps or made the War Hawk search for broken creatures of the age. It was a two-way street. Danzo himself was a person who acted on his emotions, however most of emotions stemmed from gaining power and creating a highly militarized Konoha –protecting it by any means necessary. Not a bad goal, but this would cause problems later and the Uchiha Clan Massacre was an example of that. Danzo's distrust towards the red-eyed clan and overprotective ferocity to keep Konoha intact led to that. Emotions ruled Danzo, no matter how much he denied it.

Naruto sighed. He honestly didn't expect someone, or anyone, from his previous, ignorant life to remember him. He was happy being a ghost, a nameless everyman who blended in perfectly, didn't garner attention. Now, the Hyuga heiress liked him? The former ANBU had no choice but to unseal his "Emergency State of Mind Ramen" and gobble away. It was no Ichiraku's, but all forms of ramen helped. His comfort food was running out too.

The door to the roof opened with a creak and in walked the three kunoichi –each one prettier than the other. Heck, they were outright beautiful. He had discreetly checked them out for twenty minutes when he was in the classroom. He may not have been a super lecher like Jiraiya, but he appreciated the female body. It's what separated the perverts from the connoisseurs.

Sakura with her long, pink hair and emerald eyes. Granted she was lacking in the chest department compared to the others, but her ass made up for it. Ino, the gorgeous blonde with her turquoise eyes and toned figure – if the exposed midriff was anything to go by – looked drop dead sexy. Finally, the lavender-eyed Hinata who, he knew for a fact had the most well developed figure among them. Hyuga women were naturally busty and curvy; it was almost unfair to everyone else.

Despite all their bodacious curves, exotic features and gorgeous faces…he would not be a pushover. If he was going to be a jōnin sensei, the blond was going to be one that was unbiased and fair to them all. Naruto did take his duties a bit seriously, it wasn't his fault most missions were easy.

 _Well, they have to pass my test first_. He thought finishing the last of the noodles. Before he could start, one of his – possible – future genin spoke.

"Are you really our jōnin sensei?" Sakura asked skeptically.

She'd been eyeing him for a full minute, as he disgustingly, devoured ramen from a seemingly bottomless cup. Something just didn't make sense to the pinkette, the most prominent being his age. Early graduations were forbidden since…since her poor Sasuke-kun's clan's extinction.

"Yesh," Naruto replied, mouth full of food as Ino and Sakura repulsed at his action. He had a lot of work to do. Hinata on the other hand merely poked her fingers. _Cute._

"What did you call us up here for?" Ino spoke, still a bit angry how this entire day was going. And this guy had the gall to casually eat ramen like that in front of them? While she was on a diet?

"Orientation," Naruto explained and received blank looks from all three. _Strange._ "Well, what are you waiting for?"

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked, her two teammates nodding at her question.

"Introduce yourselves." Naruto said. They were still staring at him awaiting further instructions. Reasons like this made him hate the academy; too much hand-holding and not even the lewd version of it. "You know likes, dislikes, hobbies. Your dreams for the future…and other things I might need to know."

"U-Um," Hinata began, focusing on her crush – her only crush ever! "Maybe if you could show us a way to say it, sensei."

Naruto internally sighed. The girl's genuine emotion was getting to him, this was a bad thing. He was a wall, he had no weaknesses save when people close to him were concerned. The man formerly known as Ghost wasn't so heartless as to discard her emotions as worthless. Plus, she had that cute girl-next-door vibe. Not to mention she was one of the few who appeared a bit damn courteous when he was a kid. Nothing to go crazy over, but he wouldn't just forget that small bit of kindness.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki," he started, rubbing his chin in thought. "I like ramen and experimental fūinjutsu. I'm not particularly fond of people trying to stab me and a few unmentionable others. As for my hobbies, well…I don't have many. Dreams huh…"

The three kunoichi waited for his final words, so far they learned very little; Sakura wasn't that impressed, Ino was mildly interested and Hinata's curiosity was peaking.

"I never really thought about it," Naruto hummed for a second. Then he smiled…viciously. The three kunoichi felt a sudden weight being thrust upon them, the wind shrieked, their throats dried and a sense of hopelessness stemmed in them. He chuckled. The sound was disturbing to their ears. "But, I will do one little thing. I'll achieve it by any means necessary."

Naruto realized his killing intent was a bit too much for them and slowly lifted it before they calmed down, though their palms were sweaty, knees weak and shoulders heavy. _I feel like I heard that somewhere before._

"Well," he said, trying to sound a bit too cheerful –it failed. They were still looking at him, awkwardly and fearfully. "Now that you know how to do it, introduce yourselves." They still weren't speaking up and Naruto had half a mind to fail them. If they were this shook by simple killing intent (not even a full blast from him) then they would be liabilities. He didn't need stick figures and baby dolls in his team –as much as he liked the latter.

"I'm running out of time," Naruto snapped his fingers. "If you don't talk, I'm demoting you all."

"You can't do that!" Ino spoke up loudly, much to his relief.

"I can, want to watch me?" Naruto said goading her, making her temper flare so the others would speak up.

"Um, I'll go first," Hinata started. As soon as the blue focused on her, pale cheeks became pink. "My n-name is Hinata Hyuga. I like my younger sister, father and…" she shot her sensei a small glance, "I dislike a few things about my clan. My hobby is pressing flowers, and my dream is…" she breathed in a bit, mustering courage. "My dream is to unite the Hyuga…all of them."

While both Ino and Sakura shot her a raised eyebrow and a confused look, Naruto's eye widened for a moment. "Well," he began, smiling a bit. "That's an admirable dream."

"T-Thank you," she blushed red to her hair, stammering at how cute (read: hot) he looked when smiling.

"Hinata, what is he talking about?" Sakura asked. She was honestly confused by the hidden message their _sensei_ got. She was no gossip queen, unlike a certain piggy, but this was something piquing her curiosity.

"Something she'll tell you about later," Naruto cut in and looked at the Kunoichi of the Year. Her form, along with Yamanaka, was a bit _too_ slender both by his personal preference and active kunoichi status. Muscle mass was important, they didn't need to be walking buffed-up butches but strength was necessary. "Why don't you go next, Pinkie? You seem loquacious."

Sakura's jaded eyes hardened and Ino's snort only made it worse. Calming her temper down and remembering her goal Sakura began. "My name is Sakura Haruno and my likes are," she smiled. "Well the person I like is…" she giggled. "My hobbies are…" she blushed. "My dreams are…" she squealed.

Naruto, for his part, tried to comprehend as to just what the fuck was going on. _Dare I ask?_ "So," he drawled out the word, "your dislikes?"

"Ino-pig!" The declaration was loud and bold and fearless. Naruto looked between the Yamanaka and the pinkette who were glaring daggers at each other.

 _I don't get paid enough for this shit. All of a sudden, walking into Kiri's civil war feels like a better option._ Naruto tried not to sigh as Hinata was breaking the two away from each other, that girl was far too innocent. _I have a lot of work on my hands._

"You're the only one left," Naruto said looking at Ino. "Let's get to hear a bit about you."

Ino was still pissed, glaring at Sakura and scowling less. "I'm Ino Yamanaka," the blond began. "I like unique flowers, a certain boy," she blushed, Sakura glared. "And, shopping too – which also happens to be my favorite hobby. I dislike people who spit on friendships and slackers and gluttons. As for my dreams, well I'm going to be the next head of the Yamanaka and help Sasuke-kun restore his clan!"

 _Yeah, I'm done with this shit._ Naruto closed his eyes in disappointment. He'd read about how Ino and Sakura were 'fangirls' of Sasuke Uchiha, every batch had that one badass rookie who got girls to flock to him. But this…this was unhealthy. The former ANBU felt bad for the Uchiha. They probably didn't even understand how much shit the boy had gone through in one night, and they think love could supposedly 'fix' him? So, far Hinata was the only one who seemed decent but her lack of confidence and reluctance to use force hampered her entire skillset.

Long story short, his team was fucked and he understood why the Hokage chose him instead of Kurenai –since she honestly seemed like a better fit but was probably, most likely, kinder than him. Naruto resealed the cup and cleared his throat.

"That was insightful," he said, voice filled with boredom. "Now, before you all leave, give me your headbands."

"What?" All three teens said at the same time.

"I wasn't asking," he reassured them. "Give me your headbands… _now._ " It only took a few seconds as Hinata came forward, shaking a bit, handing him the three hitai-ate as he held one of them up. "Do you know what this is? What this means? What this represents?"

"Duh," Ino said confidently. "It means we're shinobi, or kunoichi in this case."

"True. But you're not kunoichi right now…well not until you pass the test." He said waiting for a surprise and on queue he heard two collected shouts of disbelief. "You heard me."

"But we passed the Academy!" Sakura nearly shouted. "I thought that was the test."

"Sorry, but no." Naruto continued. "The Academy is just a screen for weeding out potential shinobi and kunoichi –of course the standards have considerably dropped. The test tomorrow at Training Ground Six will be your real test. Make sure to be there at five the morning, a minute late and I'll be sending all three of you back to the Academy. Clan and council be damned."

He left no room for argument and they nodded, albeit hesitantly. Ino then raised her hand, getting a nod. "Anything else, _sensei_?"

"That's probably the smartest thing I've heard today," Naruto dryly noting the poison in that word. "Yes there is. I suggest none of you have breakfast."

"U-um, why?" Hinata asked getting a stare. "H-Having a full meal gives us the proper stamina."

"True, though I'm not sure if they know what a full meal is," Naruto jabbed his thumb at the two rivals. How he loved getting under peoples' skin. "I highly suggest you don't have breakfast because," he chucked, "you'll be puking it all out."

He let the words hang in the air before standing up on the railing. "Tomorrow. Training Ground Six. Five O'clock." Naruto took a step back and fell as the three women shrieked, running forward. Only they found nothing as they looked down.

"That jerk!" Sakura said turning around. "Can't believe he scared us like that."

"M-Maybe we should all head out, now?" Hinata suggested and saw the others nod. Sakura was the first to leave. As Ino was about to leave, Hinata spoke up. "E-Excuse me, Ino?"

"Yeah."

"Can I…ask you a question?"

"Sure." Ino shrugged. She didn't have any secrets to hide, save a few.

"You mentioned you don't like people who spit on friendship," the Hyuga nervously pointed out. "I couldn't help but notice how you looked at Sakura. Did-"

"It's something between me and her," Ino clarified. "I'll tell you about it one day, but not today. I need to go and prepare for tomorrow's test. Maybe Dad will know something." The blond left, remembering a certain day in her life, a day when a pretty flower was discarded. It still hurt a bit, even now.

Hinata looked around and then she too left, not aware someone was sitting on top of the water tank watching it all unfold. The man opened up the orange book, resuming his journey from page 38.

"I see you finally learned something from me, Naruto," the masked man said as the blond, silently, landed on the tank beside him. "You're going to do the same thing I'm doing aren't you?"

"Sort of," Naruto sat down. "Though, I'll put my own take on it."

"The last time you said that was when we faced the Stone Unit," Kakashi mentioned. "You went crazy that day."

"Crazy isn't the word I'd use," the blond corrected. "Besides, how was I supposed to know they had a Jinchūriki with them? Glad he saw the light that day."

"'Light'," the Copy Ninja laughed. "Yeah, we all saw the 'Light' that day."

"So, how's Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

"Just like you'd expect."

* * *

The nerve of that guy!

Who did he think he was?

Sakura fumed as she entered her house, her parents avoided her at the moment. The pinkette stormed into her room and proceeded to vent her anger…by punching a pillow. Two minutes later, it really didn't help since it turned into a pile of mush. Calming down she thought about her team.

Hinata, she could work with. She was sure most of her classmates could work with the shy Hyuga, honestly because despite the sometimes annoying stutter she was a nice person –probably the kindest one in their batch. But she came with her own set of faults. The girl couldn't hurt a fly and had major self-esteem issues. Why else would she wear baggy clothes like those? She looked so fat.

Then there was the other 'teammate'. Sakura sighed thinking about her once former friend. Ino was…a fucking backstabber in her eyes. The Yamanaka knew that she liked Sasuke, despite that the blonde ended up garnering feelings for the one boy Sakura truly loved and cherished. Despite their friendship, love was stronger and more important. Sasuke was in pain, she would help him and then make him fall in love with her. She would heal him, she was the only one who could. Not to mention, Sasuke-kun only ever talked to one girl –HER! Kiba didn't count; she was more boy than girl and acted like a brute.

Finally, she thought about her sensei. Naruto Uzumaki, someone she didn't remember seeing in their batch and certainly not someone worth remembering. Though the question in her mind was…why was someone so young – of their age no less – a jōnin? Sasuke was the greatest shinobi she'd seen, the best of the best. Top of the Academy and potentially rivaled the Yondaime. The pinkette blushed thinking about him, her heartbeat slowly quickening.

It was ruined when a knock came at her door.

"Yes?" Sakura said, a bit disappointed she was taken away from her daily daydream therapy session. The door opened and her mother walked in. Mebuki was a seat holder in the Civilian Council who dealt with, obviously, the civilian side of things and one of the few was amorously respected by the shinobi side.

"So," her mother eagerly started. "How'd your first day go?"

"Horrible," the kunoichi replied. "Not only am I not on Sasuke-kun's team, but I'm with piggy and Hinata. The latter is okay to work with, but the former….ugh."

"Sakura-chan," Mebuki sat beside her daughter, who looked – for the lack of a better word – vexed. The complicated situation between Ino and her daughter was their thing, she was no one to interfere in that. But being this upset because she wasn't on the same team as Sasuke? "You need to understand something dear daughter of mine. Sometimes, things will never go the way we expect them too. Your father is a living example of that."

Sakura cringed a bit. Her father, Kizashi, an eccentric and quirky man was a chūnin. He was also active during the Third Great Ninja war and part of the platoon that was saved by the Yondaime appearing to defeat a thousand Iwa shinobi by himself. However, Kizashi had maintained other injuries that day. Injuries, that ultimately, made him walk with a slight limp and hindered his career forever. Still, her parents were happy. Her mother was happy he got 'crippled' otherwise they wouldn't have met.

"I know, and don't even get me started on our sensei," Sakura said, remembering how casually the blond treated them. A jōnin should've been more serious, calm and cool –like Sasuke. "I can't believe he's our age. I don't think he's a real sensei either."

"A jōnin? Your age?" Mebuki was surprised having never seen a jōnin of that age, she knew most of them but this one missed her memory. "I don't remember anyone like that."

Sakura beamed, her Inner cheered. "I knew it!" she nearly yelled in excitement. "Then all that stuff about a real test taking place tomorrow was a lie too."

"Actually, that's not a lie. All genin go through a second test after graduation."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Sakura asked, a bit shocked at the betrayal.

"That would be hand-holding, dear. You need to figure out a few things by yourself, being a kunoichi and all," Mebuki noticed how her daughter's hitai-ate was not with her. "Sakura, where's your headband?"

"That wannabe sensei took it from us!" Sakura nearly yelled. "He said we won't get them back unless we pass the test."

"Well that does seem to follow the procedure. What was your sensei's name again?"

"Naruto Uzumaki."

 _Oh dear._ Mebuki internally winced a bit. The Uzumaki Clan head, the seat that was always empty during meeting yet decisions came through and given explicitly to the Hokage himself. She remembered him, back when he was…five or six. Mebuki would be lying if she said she didn't fear and loathe the child. He did house the greatest calamity she saw in her life. Hate? She didn't know. The Haruno didn't think she hated him, and he was the only one who had the name Uzumaki as far as she knew.

"I see," Mebuki said. "Well, Sakura do you plan to train?"

"I do, but not now."

Mebuki sighed and nodded, her daughter could be pretty stubborn. "Well, good luck then."

"Hey, Mom?" Sakura said, a bit of doubt seeping into her. "If I fail tomorrow, you wouldn't be-"

"I'd be a bit sad, yes." Mebuki answered. "But nothing I wouldn't be ashamed. Lots of genin fail each year and the person you're getting is a clan head."

"What?" Sakura, shocked at the words. She'd never heard of an Uzumaki clan. "A clan? In Konoha? How come we never read about them?"

"You didn't?" Mebuki was shocked. "Huh. Strange, they are related to the Senju clan. You'd think they would be mentioned."

* * *

"No way!" Ino couldn't believe what she heard. "The First Hokage's wife was an Uzumaki?"

"Yes, Ino; hand me the lilies," her mother, Kasumi, said. Her mother was…gorgeous in her eyes. Her long brown hair was tied in a loose bun, a full sleeved shirt (and necklace over her collar) and long skirt did little to hide the fact her mother's body was full and curvy. One day, Ino would rival that…in her mind.

"Here," the young Yamanaka did so and her mother placed them in a narrow jar. The fragrance of different flowers was always present in the Yamanaka Flower shop, along with several different poisons locked away. Couldn't let something like that loose. She started back on her point of interest, "Wait, so the Uzumaki were a clan and they were wiped out?"

"Yes, nearly all of them," Kasumi continued, now attending to her small Zen tree. "Although, I think I remember seeing one."

"An Uzumaki?"

"Yes," Ino aptly paid attention as her mother finished her work, flawlessly. "She was very beautiful and had amazing red hair. Most Uzumaki do."

"But this one's blonde," the young future kunoichi replied. "You think he's fake?"

"Blond you say," her mother seemed to be pondering something in her mind. Ino liked to think she was deductive - all Yamanaka naturally are - and seeing her mother's eyes widening for a while made her interest grow more. So, so much more. "Never saw one, maybe another one moved in."

"You're hiding something aren't you?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about," her mother killed her curiosity in the crib. "That aside, when are you going to start training? Tomorrow's your exam and more than seventy percent of students fail that."

Ino cringed a bit, but relented nonetheless. "I will, later."

"Ino," her mother removed her apron. "I'm beginning to wonder when you'll be serious."

"I will be, I did get the-"

"The academy scores don't matter out there in the real world." Kasumi cut her daughter off. "You have so much talent and you're wasting the time to improve so you can look better? For a boy who doesn't even look at you?"

"That's not true!" Ino nearly shouted. "You don't understand. Sasuke-kun is in pain. He needs someone to ease it for him."

"And that someone is you?" The blond couldn't believe how her mother snickered at her. "Ino, what that boy needs is therapy. An incident like that scars a person, and even years of comfort won't be able to fix it."

"Well, I'll prove you wrong," Ino said and walked out of the shop. Kicking some invisible rubble off her path, the blonde went to her room –angry. Mostly at how her mother shot down her feelings, and the fact that Sasuke needed comfort, her comfort. Her love was something nobody could understand.

Sighing to herself, the Yamanaka thought of what could happen tomorrow. Their so called 'sensei' was about young as them and that alone called for all sorts of suspicions. Nevermind the fact that Ino thought he was kinda attractive at first - not like Sasuke-kun, dear no - then he went on to shamelessly gobble ramen in front of them, while making slurping noises. Then there was Sakura, the last person she wanted to be on a team with. Useless, useless, useless. At least Ino had her clan jutsu, what would Sakura do?

Simply thinking about the pinkette brought back a few painful memories. Granted Ino wasn't any better at that age, but Sakura's poisonious words _hurt_ back then. Haruno was the one who broke it off first, and Ino wanted no part of such a worthless friendship. All because they both liked the same boy, why couldn't Sakura simply see that Ino was a better fit for the Uchiha?

Lying around a bit more, the Yamanaka drifted off to sleep. Dreaming of white flowers, a small function, a wedding and Sasuke smiling –at her.

* * *

Hinata drank a full glass of water, quenching her thirst as her breaths steadied.

She'd been training for the last one hour, and much to her inner ire, her chakra reserves weren't up to the par she desired. The Jūken took a fair amount of stress on the body, exerting your own chakra into another person's body took lethal precision and one small mistake could prove tiny. The Hyuga's problem was her smaller reserves –in her opinion anyway. That and taking a small peek at Naruto did. When she ran up the stairs, she had used her Byakugan to look where he was sitting and saw his chakra network.

 _Big_ didn't begin to describe how massive his chakra reserves were, it was more than her father had or anyone she'd seen for that matter. How did he gain such a large amount of chakra?

"Hinata," the sternness in the word made her internally wince. She looked around and saw her father stand there. Stoic as ever.

"Father," Hinata bowed her head a bit. Manners were something that was drilled into her a long time ago. Hiashi stepped into the room and eyed her.

"You've been training."

"Yes, Father."

This was…strange. Her father was stern, very stern with her –even on normal days. Hinata didn't complain though. She believed she was weak, an opinion strongly shared by the Elders and most of the Hyuga clansmen, main and branch. So Hiashi Hyuga showing up without saying anything that pointed out her flaws – yet – was beyond the point of bizarre at the moment.

"I heard who was picked as your sensei," Hiashi said, catching her off guard. "I believe it's the same boy you once talked to your mother about…when she was still alive."

Hinata felt a pang in her chest, her lavender eyes slowly drifted off to a small picture. A woman strongly resembling herself, more mature and kinder, smiling with a baby in her hands as little Hinata stood with her father who smiled. A rare occasion. How she often wished Hitomi was still here.

"Yes." It was all she could say. Speaking about her mother, freely, was something she was yet to do.

"You should be on guard around him," her father continued. Hinata looked at her with widened eyes. "He wasn't made a jōnin at such a young age for no reason."

"Father, may I ask you something?"

"Speak."

"It's about sensei," Hinata mentally patted herself for not calling him 'Naruto-kun' by mistake. "H-He used to classes with me, did he graduate early?"

"In a manner of speaking," she could feel her father was holding information back. "It doesn't matter, what's important is you can't fail tomorrow. As a Hyuga you have to keep our pride up, regardless of the fact that you will not be the heiress anymore."

Those words hurt her more than she thought. Being Heiress was…a complicated matter for her. For one, she wanted to be Heiress not because she was the firstborn, no. Abolishing the Caged Bird Seal was more important, and her once, sweet, younger sister had been indoctrinated by the Elders. She had to find a way around it.

"Do not underestimate him," he carried on, wringing her from her thoughts. "He is strong, incredibly strong and he can teach you many things."

"I…I want to learn how to increase my chakra," Hinata said, a bit loudly. Growing nervous at her father's raised brow, she clarified. "M-My chakra reserves are still lower than where I want them to be. If you have any advise-"

"Outlasting your sensei in a battle is impossible," Hiashi cut her off. "For someone young, he has incredible chakra reserves. Then again, all Uzumaki are born with large chakra reserves."

"T-The Uzumaki were a clan?"

"Did they not teach you anything about the Uzumaki clan at the Academy?" She shook her head. "Strange, that place must be worse than I thought. I'm considering training Hanabi strictly in the clan given how droll the standards seem."

Of course he had plans to train Hanabi in the clan, it made more sense. Hinata knew that at this point she was nothing more than a bargaining marriage chip Hiashi had on his hands, one day off to be shipped with some Daimyo's son or other rich noble. She'd seen several instances of this before, Tsume Inuzuka's older daughter Hana was an example of this –now wife to the ruler of Land of Fangs.

The truth was…Hinata didn't want to be used as a brood mare, for her heart had always, always, belonged to someone else. Someone she thought had disappeared given how he isolated he was. But by the grace of whatever god that existed, he was still here and Hinata could get closer to him. Tell him how important he was to her, prove to him how his one small moment changed her beliefs.

"I-I see," Hinata bowed her head. "Is there anything in the Library that can help me tomorrow? Against sensei?"

Hiashi looked at her for a complete minute before he replied. "You intend to fight him."

"I b-believe that's what sensei intends to do."

"Strange," her father moved towards the door, slowly. "I wonder what it is about that makes you so confident."

"W-what?" Hinata blushed, not believing how quickly her father caught on.

"I am many things," the clan head explained. "A fool, however, I am not. I remember when you came in running talking to your mother about him. Then there was the time your skills slumped considerably after he disappeared, yet you refuse to give up the pursuit of being a kunoichi."

"I…" Hinata breathed in. "I don't want to give up. Not again."

"Good," her father quickly said, for a moment Hinata thought she saw her father smile. "You'll find a few scrolls on the Uzumaki clan in the Library, be careful they're old and delicate. Might want to keep them for yourself, nobody as any use for them."

"Y-Yes!" she bowed her head, like any daughter would.

"One last thing," Hiashi opened the door, he wasn't looking back. "Do not put your guard down tomorrow. Use anything to beat him –anything. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes."

The door closed and Hinata sighed in relief. Strange as it seemed to her, but for a moment the young Hyuga believe that her father had mentally cheered her on. In his own way, of course. With newfound determination, Hinata went to wash her face, change into better clothes and scour the library for any and all information she could find.

* * *

 _How do I get in these problems all the time?_ Naruto wondered as he watched the black haired woman guzzle down saké, bits of it escaped her mouth –slowly travelling down her skin. It was staining her top and making her black bra very clear.

"Kurenai-san," he said, the woman was still drinking. "That's enough don't you think?"

"No~" she whined, before resuming her chug. Naruto could only sigh.

Kakashi had this 'great idea' where he wanted to introduce Naruto to his fellow jōnin, his working comrades. They were interesting, a bit disappointed but it was an okay affair. The meeting then turned into drinking plans, which lead to him and Kakashi outlasting everyone else (thank the Log that Gai wasn't there). Kurenai Yuhi, recently promoted jōnin - four weeks his senior in terms of ranking - was the final man, or in this case woman standing. Her hobby was drinking at evening, that didn't include the fact that she couldn't handle her shit.

Now, Naruto didn't consider himself that handsome, just a bit better looking than most. Still, the woman kept showering him with praises, his hair, eye and even cropped a feel of his chest; Asuma Sarutobi was not pleased. Regardless, Kakashi wisely 'advised' him to escort Kurenai into her house.

That went swell, until she pulled him inside and started drinking…again. Watching Kurenai, who was without a doubt one of the most beautiful women in Konoha sport that massive blush, speak a few inappropriate (read: lewd) things didn't help. He had his weaknesses and lust was one of them, not to mention she was hot.

"Well, I'll be on my way out then." Naruto turned to leave when he felt her move. Despite being drunk, the kunoichi had dashed straight at him and pulled his head back into her large, soft, saké soaked chest. Naruto blinked before sighing. "As much as I appreciate a woman driving my face into her breasts, I'm sure we all have to evaluate our teams tomorrow."

"Please~" she cooed, her hot breath hit his ears. This woman was horny alright. "It's been so long since I even did something exciting."

"Asuma is your boyfriend is he not?" Naruto asked. From what he heard and saw, they seemed to be a thing. She snorted.

"As if he makes time as much as he used to." Kurenai then let him go, her hand reaching for her shirt as she took it off, along with her bra too -for some reason. Maybe it was a 2-in-1 deal. Her breasts were, well they were magnificent to look at. Round and ruddy, milky and plump, her breasts heaved as she breathed. Pink nipples hardening, slowly calling him to feast on them.

His growing boner was agreeing.

 _I did plan to mess with them_. He thought for a second, contemplating whether this was a good way to do spend his time. Then Kurenai's pants came off and her thighs…her glorious, rich thighs were exposed. She wasn't wearing panties either. _Well, she seems to be coherent enough._

 ***Lemon begins***

Naruto walked closer before he grabbed Kurenai by the back of her head, she tried to gasp but he kissed her. Didn't take long for her to open her mouth as their tongues massaged each other's, slowly fighting for dominance as Naruto began to take off his jacket and shirt. Her hands adored his toned abs, before unbuckling his pants.

Kurenai felt handling something…big and throbbing and warm. She looked down to see a fully erect penis, the largest she'd seen. _Oh my God. How old is he?_

"Sixteen," Naruto said after breaking the kiss. "I didn't read your mind, it's the first thing most women ask me after they see it the first time." Naruto caressed her wet, hot entrance, putting a finger inside as it rubbed along her inner walls. "You were really thirsty tonight, weren't you?"

"You have no idea," Kurenai leaned forward kissing the young man who was at least ten years her junior. His hands, however, seemed wizened as he inserted two more fingers, spreading them as he explored her pussy. He was doing good so far, and the genjutsu user rubbed his long member –faster as her own walls started to slowly become tighter.

"Say," Naruto pulled her closer, squeezing her breast. They were very, very, very good. Grade-A breasts, easily on par with Tsume and Anko that one time when he lost a bet and had to give her a massage as compensation. Of course, she insisted on it. "When will you meet your team tomorrow?"

"…nine." Kurenai moaned out after some time, her mind slowly teetering at how amazing Naruto's hand, fingers and pulsating cock made her feel.

"Well, glad to see something in our routines match." Naruto said before picking up Kurenai, his hands cupping her round ass cheeks as he kept kissing her, his tongue exploring every corner in her mouth and tasted saké. He made it over to her table, and set her down there.

"Wait, I just cleaned today," Kurenai said as Naruto waggled his finger in front of her before biting on her neck, she mewled. He nibbled more, leaving a red mark as he continued to finger her. "Asuma will see that."

"Is that why you got warmer?" he asked cheekily, she blushed as he continued to rub the velvety flesh inside. "Ah, I see. So this is that NTR thing I read about."

"Don't say such things," as the words left her mouth, she felt his fingers sliding out of her pussy. Kurenai's crimson eyes saw him raise a brow, smirk and slowly descend to her vagina. Naruto looked like he was inspecting it and put on a hand on his chin.

"You are a dirty, little, lying slut," he said as he kissed the side of her thighs, his tongue licking across her flawless skin before coming near her wet entrance. The blond licked around Kurenai's cunt, circling it and laying small kisses on it to tease her more. "Say, will you scream if I eat you out?"

"Uh…"

"Just what I wanted to hear," Naruto said before his face dove into her snatch, his nose took in the sweet smell, his tongue sticking deep into her holiest of holies. His tongue licked thoroughly with gusto, as the heat inside increased with each second.

Kurenai shivered and shook and shuddered as she could feel her orgasm building up as she moaned his name repeatedly, the blond had been at it for a steady fifteen minutes now and each time she came close, he stopped; the crimson eyed woman pleaded him to end it, make her feel that rush of ethereal pleasure as the denial continued to torment her. Naruto would go back to her thighs, or pinching her nipples. It was frustrating and Kurenai wanted to come already.

Slowly, she felt Naruto raise her up to her feet, then turning her around as his coarse hands made her bend over the table. The kunoichi felt the soft yet firm bud of his member poking against her entrance.

"Say it," Naruto _commanded_ , as he firmly grasped her wide, full hips. Kurenai did not want to say anything, given how he constantly denied her request. Growing tired, Naruto raised his hand to spank her left ass cheek, she mewled under the slap. He did it again and again, over and over until her milky ass shone with a bright red color until finally she begged for it.

"Please fuck me." It was barely a whisper, but it was all he needed to hear.

He pulled his hips back before spearing his entire cock, twelve inches deep into Kurenai –whose walls tightened and coiled around his dick, trying to milk out his semen. Kurenai moaned lewdly, muttering coherently as she experienced the best orgasm of her life. Her crimson eyes dulled with pleasure as she began to feel the long, thick, veiny fleshy rod move back and forth inside her. She could feel the heat building up inside her as Naruto mercilessly fucked her from behind, grasping a lock of her hair as his hips kept slamming into her slowly making her numb.

It felt surreal to the female jōnin, she'd had sex with a few men before, but never had she felt like this. Naruto was personally enjoying how her heart-shaped ass jiggled with every thrust. This only made Naruto ram faster into her, eagerly ruining her snatch and making her inner walls constricting around him, solemnly swearing to trap his dick inside her. Kurenai's tongue lulled out as she felt her insides being stretched out beyond her wildest dreams, as she creamed herself. Naruto however did not let her recover as he kept thrusting wildly, instincts taking over as he grabbed a fistful of her, locking it and pulling her up as she shivered each time he hit her womb.

Like a cheap whore, she moaned shamelessly as Naruto kissed her and she felt his tongue ravaging her. It was…it was too much for her, as the blond kept his pace up and hammered away inside her. Then Naruto began to pant, sweat glazed his toned frame as he felt his own limit being reached, time became funny while he fucked a woman –to his own surprise he'd been pounding Kurenai's womanhood for a straight forty minutes. He kept his pace going faster, as her mounds of flesh freely wildly swayed and Kurenai could feel a massive orgasm growing strong within her.

"Fuck! Here it comes!"

"N-no!" Kurenai shouted, her mind working through the fog of debauchery. "Do it outside!"

"Fuck!" Naruto said loudly before pulling out his member and placing it in her ass crack as he shot out lines of semen which flew up, filthily painting her back and hair as Kurenai trembled from the longest, most intense fucking session of her life. The kunoichi hunched over, Naruto held her up in place as he kept marking her with his thick, musky, smelly jizz. The jōnin was still under the daze of pleasure as she felt Naruto pick her up in a bridal carry pressing her face close against his chest.

She felt the semen slowly crawl down in between her crack, it was warm and smelly and viscous. Kurenai wondered what it tasted like, her mind focused just on the man - who resembled the Yondaime - who had all but made her feel like a shameless woman, a woman who cheated on her boyfriend. Strangely, it made Kurenai's flesh twitch in excitement.

"That…" Kurenai said in between moans as he placed her on the bed. "That was amazing."

"Yeah," Naruto smiled, greedily cupping her breasts as she clearly enjoyed it. "Well…time to go at it again."

"W-What?" Kurenai stammered in fear, she groaned as he pinched her nipple. Was Naruto planning to fuck her again? She couldn't take more of this!

"You seduce me, keep me from going home, get naked in front of me." Naruto climbed on top of her as she felt his member slowly harden again rubbing along her fleshy thighs. "Now you expect me to just stop?"

Anything Kurenai wanted to say was drowned out as Naruto hungrily kissed her again, made her feel like the most sought after woman in the world. It made her feel amazing and for the rest of the night, the female jōnin screamed and howled in bliss.

 ***Lemon ends***

* * *

"Where is he?!" Sakura yelled as she saw it was nine o'clock now. Sneaking a glance at her other two teammates, she saw that the pig shared some of her fury while the other one kept blushing about something. All that effort since five in the morning…WASTED!

"Did that guy forget about _us_?" Ino said mostly to herself as she thought of ways to torture the man, specifically by her father. That guy was pushing all her buttons and she hadn't even known him for more than twenty-four hours.

"Maybe, s-sensei had a mission," Hinata suggested, her mind…completely somewhere else as she remembered a very, very interesting thing about the Uzumaki Clan and it was sealed up no less –would've been that way had it not been for her Byakugan.

It was a very strange and satisfying thing to learn, it had kept her awake at night, warm too.

Ino scowled but reluctantly nodded, missions could go wrong sometimes as her father had often told her. Chances of her sensei going on an emergency mission out of the blue was possible, but not today! He had a fucking responsibility towards them and she was livid.

Sakura was thinking along the same lines, but pain of waiting, hunger of not eating and betrayal of their efforts didn't make it easy. She'd kill him if he appeared in front of her.

Then a puff of smoke appeared and their sensei, Naruto appeared in front of them shaking his head while he put two lunch boxes down.

He ignored his students as he opened up the box letting the sweet aroma of freshly cooked meat escaping into the air. How satisfied he felt when he heard them groan and mutter hushed curses at him. This was fucking great dattebayo!

 _Ugh, calm down._ Naruto resolved. He didn't know why that word crossed his mind after such a long time. Was he growing softer? Was he going insane? Did Kurenai's morning blowjob stirred something inside him to turn a leaf. Absolutely fucking not. _Shouldn't have had that much saké last night._

"You're late!" two voices screamed the statement as he looked at them, waving.

"So all of you are here," Naruto said, again ignoring how they were behaving as he focused on the task at hand. He picked out a clock and set an alarm for noon, not a minute later. "Well, at least none of you will be failing immediately."

" _Sensei_ ," Ino said the word, it was poison on her tongue. "You kept us waiting for four…four hours! Where the heck were you?"

"Oh, you see Kurenai-san, another jōnin, needed help in…" Naruto remembered today morning when he found Kurenai smelling his dick before kissing it and taking it all in her throat. "Placing a few things here and there. Moving on, it's time for your test."

Naruto slowly pulled out two silver bells with strings on them.

Almost immediately two of the three genin's eyes lit up with realization while Sakura pondered a bit. Her mind focused on the bells and their purpose. Ino and Hinata had realized the test, there never had been a squad without three members and their parents always talked about the camaraderie between Leaf shinobi as if they were tightly-knitted family.

Their sensei lifted them high. "These are two bells," he explained. "Your aim is to take these them from me; anyone who fails to do so will be immediately sent back."

"There's never been a two-man squad!" Sakura pointed and realized that maybe, just maybe, their sensei was tricking into thinking that. He did seem like a jerk. Naruto smiled a bit at her and Sakura…stared. The blue in his eye twinkled with a bit of mischief as she felt her cheeks redden a bit at his undivided attention.

Maybe their sensei was a bit cute. He was still no Sasuke-kun.

"You two seem to have the same idea," Naruto said as he found the other two saying the same thing. "Congratulations, you passed the test that emphasizes the importance of teammates. One cell cannot fully function without the help of all its members. It is what our predecessors, your parents themselves have done."

They all beamed up at his words as he smiled holding the bells and then balled them into a fist. A horrible crushing noise reached their ears as the blond ruthlessly crushed the bells in his hand before dropping them. The symbolized object of the aim most jōnin sensei aimed to teach was nothing more than like crushed tinfoil, lying on the grassy ground like a discarded toy.

"Unfortunately, or fortunately from a different point of view," Naruto smirked a bit feeling pretty good at their worried expressions. "I'm not that kind of a sensei. Your test will be-"

* * *

 **This is called a cliffhanger. Yeah. I did that. Fite me. Wanker, fucking off.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Readers: Hmm. Since Naruto had a childhood where he was attacked by villagers, lied to by the authorities, scorned by the Civilian Council (which is about as canon as "old enough to kill, old enough to fuck"), never gave up, he deserves more love. A harem makes sense. Sure, some girls may break up with their boyfriends, but they deserve better. They deserve someone as perfect as Naruto-sama-sensei-sama-chan-kuuuuuuun!**

 **Also readers: HNNNNG! How dare you make him manwhore! Have a mind that's dirty like all the readers of this site! How dare you personally attack all of us and our kinks with one chapter! How dare you ruin that self-projected image we transferred to him!**

* * *

Sadism was an art, not for those faint of the heart or those with a weak resolve.

Malice, manipulation, and a small dash of madness were necessary to truly enjoy the misery of others. Naruto never considered himself to be a sadist, but he had his moments. He would mock enemy shinobi, talk shit about their village and their comrades and their Kage –the last one garnered him their ire the most. Watching them falter, lose their shit before reeking of the same substance, made him nod his head with appreciation. It was probably why Anko had a thing for him.

As he thought about Orochimaru's abandoned student he ducked a punch coming from his blindside. Grabbing the arm he yanked the person forward before delivering a kick, a gentle one, as the assailant skidded back, rolled on the dirt before slowly getting up. He looked at the attacker. This one was bit the dust like the other two. Based on what he read on the files, they'd seen better days. Still he had to give credit. Those three hadn't given up yet, they had spunk and guts. Sadly, he couldn't pass them on those terms alone.

After crushing the bells, Naruto calmly explained his plan. A test of teamwork between the three graduates, something that all three of them had caught on to as he pointed out. The blond clarified that he knew they would work together for the sake of graduation. Under no circumstances was he going to let that happen. Such a thing would only hamper their actual growth later, and he knew how important teammates could be on the battlefield and real life. Moving on from their stupefied expressions, he drew a small ring around the ground standing in it, he gave his team one objective.

Knock him out of the circle and graduate.

They'd been trying for the last two and a half hours. With each new attempt they failed, though he was glad to see that the attacks were coming in coordination now. Of course, then Ino and Sakura would argue, get into a tussle, Hinata would try to break it up before going back to square one. Naruto would've been annoyed if hadn't paid attention half the time. The sun reached the middle of the sky, the overbearing heat hit its peak, the birds flew away ominously the alarm clock blared to life.

Naruto sighed as he looked at the three, shook his head in disappointment and coughed. "Congratulations, you failed."

Sheer horror was what he saw in their eyes, none more so than Hinata –for he knew what would become of her. The way her puppy lavender eyes seemed so hopeless, it almost made him go 'Aww'. _I'm getting soft._

"We can't fail," Sakura spoke first, jaded eyes now dreary. "I-I can't just-"

"Calm down, Haruno," Naruto raised his hand. "You're not the only genin who'll fail this year. Lots of them do every year. Look at it this way. You won't get raped outside the village." He didn't bother to note how all three paled. Kunoichi getting raped and sold was nothing new. Weaklings had no place in the shinobi world. They were about as useful as honor.

He walked forward and opened the lunch boxes again, the seal inside them kept the food warm. The sweet aroma spread wildly in the air, attracting every famished person to it. In this case three. Naruto sat down and he could hear the kunoichi mumbling something, tears were forming at the corner of their eyes. Naruto wasn't made for this sentimental candy floss, though he did feel a bit bad for them. Innocent young flowers they were. Without hesitation, he dug into his lunch and ate heartily with a smile on his face. The pork was deliciously cooked. It was too good to be true.

"You know," he spoke after swallowing. "I could do a little something." The way their eyes shined was so precious.

"S-Sensei," Hinata finally muttered. "What do you mean?" Desperation clear in her voice.

"You're going to give us a second chance?" Ino asked, her voice laden with shame and exhilaration. Naruto realized he liked teasing out the dearest emotions of others more than he thought.

"In a manner of speaking." Naruto quietly kept finished his lunch, the kunoichi were teetering. He stood straight and stretched a bit, taking as much time as he could. "Like I said before, you all failed. But there is one thing I can do."

All three Academy graduates looked at him with hopes in their eyes, affection in their hearts and respect in their minds. Yeah, he did not want that unless he earned. Until then being a sarcastic jerk was fine.

"How do I put this?" he stroked his chin in thought, rubbing the growing stubble. He needed to shave. "Only one of you gets to pass."

He heard two loud shouts on cue, one short gasp and a groan –the last one came from him. "You heard me. Oh and one last thing, I'm not the one making the decision."

Before the three girls knew what was happening, Ino and Sakura felt strong and calloused hands touch them. They shivered a bit from the foreign contact. It was rough yet warm, they felt ropes being wrapped around them. Tightly they dug in. Around their arms, their waists and chests. They gasped in shock as they found themselves tied to the posts and Hinata standing along flabbergasted.

The Hyuga felt a hand on her shoulder and slowly turned around. Naruto-kun's face was inches away from her. He smelled of leaves, cologne, and something else she didn't know. Blood rushed to her cheeks as she felt her entire body quivering.

"You get to make that choice," he said, the warm breath from his lips caressed her nose and she shivered. She felt something solid touch her stomach, it was a box her sensei handed to her. "The reason I'm giving you lunch is because you're the only one who didn't get into a useless bicker every five to ten minutes. Thus, you get to make the choice. Word of advice, if I were you I'd pick myself."

With those words he disappeared. His back landed comfortably on a thick, wide wooden branch. He'd always loved Training Ground Six. It was, in a sense, home. He trained here, bled here, and even got beaten into the ground by so many teacher and friends –Shisui wrecked him the most. Birds chirped, the wind blew and he sighed. It was so peaceful here.

* * *

Hinata felt as if her heart was going to burst out of her chest. She stood in front of the two posts, watching her teammates glaring at each other cursing all the same. Even now they were both bickering about a boy –who wasn't even here.

"All of this happened because of you!" Sakura bellowed. It resounded throughout the Ground Six. "If you just listened to my plan and did what I told you to-"

"Your _plan_?" Ino gawked. "Yeah, I remember your plan working very fine. Sensei _cut_ through all our shuriken and kunai like it was nothing. And now you have the gall to tell me I ruined it? You bit-"

"Stop it!" Hinata yelled, frustrated at the thoughts going through her head and more importantly the burden on her shoulders. "Don't you two realize what's happening?"

"Yeah, we're going to fail." Sakura pointed out. "Let's be honest. We could never work as a team to begin with. As long as she's here that is."

"As much as it sickens me to say it, you're right," Ino agreed with her former friend's words. "We can never work together."

Hinata clenched her fists and gathered her wits; their bickering words were ignored as she pondered what to do. Naruto-kun had left her the decision. Naturally, she wanted to nominate herself. Being away from the one who inspired her to do better, then developing a crush on him was gut-wrenching. Especially after such a long time. Naruto had changed too. He wasn't bold, outspoken and brazen as he used to be. A distant aloof air surrounded him, always on guard, not caring about anything in general.

 _Is this what being a shinobi means?_ She'd heard tales of how the most human of people became brutal murder machines, devoid of mercy. Dogs of war, she'd heard her father once say regarding all shinobi –including him too. Naruto was a jōnin now, perhaps the youngest ever to her knowledge at least. That worried her more. To become so strong at such an age, it made her fear and flinch for what he went through.

 _What happened to you, Naruto-kun?_

"Shut up!" Ino's yell - filled with fury and despise - brought her back. It was too loud to ignore. "You're the reason why I was held back. "Kunoichi of the Year" my foot. You couldn't even last a full twenty minutes without taking a break."

"Oh don't you dare!" Sakura snarled. She continued, "Don't go around blaming me for your shortcomings. You've always been this way. Ever since that day I told you about Sasuke-kun. You are nothing but a traitor of a friend."

" _Friend_ ," Hinata flinched at the poison in that word. Ino's glare could've murdered a person in that moment. "You made it very clear we weren't friends, _Sakura_."

The pinkette hesitated for a moment. How many years had it been since Ino called the kunoichi by her real name? Memories returned. Jealousy sparked. Rage resumed. "That's right we aren't. We never were. You were probably trying to make yourself look cool back then. It all makes sense now."

"That's enough," the icy words silenced them all. Naruto sat on top of the middle post in between Sakura and Ino. His face devoid of a smile and there was no book in his hand. The blond looked at Hinata who was still contemplating her decisions. "Well, what's your answer?"

"N-Nar…I mean, sensei," Hinata stammered, shocked at how she almost called him by name. "I still haven't made a decision yet."

"I've been gone for more than an hour," he said, impatiently drumming his knee. "You better give me an answer now, otherwise you all fail."

Naruto could see Sakura's anger, Ino's frustration and Hinata's torment. All three girls were suffering, two from losing their 'love' and one of them a few days away from becoming a branch member should she fail. A tragic affair the latter was. As for the former, he couldn't care less. At least this one had a brain that worked in other departments, her random blushes when he was around otherwise.

Hinata's eyes switched from Sakura to Ino, and vice-versa. Her own heart murmured different opinions. It was so hard! She didn't want either of them to fail. The Hyuga understood how they felt, zealous declarations ignored. She knew exactly how much they pined for the boy they crushed on, for she too had the one she admired and cherished and wanted in front of her. _Do what's best for you Hinata._ Her father told her to be effective this would be it.

She hesitated.

Neji's face flashed in her mind. Several other members of the Branch side popped up as well. All the short hands they were dealt with. If she chose her own happiness now, she'd be the same as those vicious elders. The same people who removed her status as heiress and deemed her useless. _No._ She would not be like them. Not now, not ever.

"Sensei," she spoke, her voice ironed. "I've made a decision."

Naruto's eye narrowed at her. _She seems more…spine-y_. Resting his cheek against his palm, he sighed. "Go on then. I've lost a lot of daylight today."

Hinata sighed to calm her nerves. She looked at both of their teammates and smiled. "I'd like to leave."

"WHAT!" both Ino and Sakura yelled, Naruto widened his eye for a moment.

"Excuse you and your all-seeing clan," the blond said. His tone both surprised and a big angry. Was this girl mad? Maybe she was.

"I… I w-would like to go back to the Academy," Hinata explained. "I…I realize I'm not ready to step out into the world yet. And I'd like you to give Sakura and Ino a chance."

"You can't be serious," he said. Naruto pointed at the two tied up females. "They've been at it since I got here, and you're giving up your chance to become my apprentice? You do realize exactly _what_ will happen to you once you fail."

"Y-Yes."

"And what about your dream?" Naruto was beginning to get annoyed. This display of blind idealism was getting to him, reminded him too much of his old self. "What happens to them?"

"I will find a different way," the Hyuga said. "Maybe if I'm with them, I'll understand them better. And lessen the issues between our houses."

"You foolish girl," he chastised. "Giving up your own dreams for the sake of others…pointless."

"M-Maybe, sensei," Hinata gathered her courage. "But…it's my choice. It's my ninja way. I, I can never give up."

Naruto closed his eye. He remembered their encounter now, clear as day. Snowy weather, bullies, him helping her, getting beaten up and declaring how he would never give up. He converted someone into his fan. This was so wrong. On top of that this girl would be branded with the Bird Cage Seal. For some reason, it got to him. Maybe it was because this girl treated him nicely. Perhaps she represented something he lost.

"Fine," Naruto gave up on her. He could see the tears slowly forming in the corner of her eyes. She began to walk away.

"Wait!" Ino yelled. The blonde Yamanaka sighed and felt guilty now. Hinata, the ditzy girl had just given up so she and Sakura could gain a chance. She did not want to benefit from the credit of others, what if Sasuke heard about this?

"I didn't tell you to talk yet," Naruto said in between. He could see something in those turquoise eyes. Guilt, shame and defiance.

"You're not my sensei yet. I can say and do whatever the hell I want," the jōnin raised an eyebrow at her words. Ino had, if nothing else, spunk. "I'll go back to the Academy too."

"And the plot gets thicker," Naruto couldn't help but sigh. At least Hinata's act had affected one of them. Though if he was a betting man, he was sure the look in Sakura's face meant something else too. "May I ask why?"

"I…" Ino pondered, arranging her jumbled thoughts. "I don't want to become a genin this way. Especially not by making Hinata fail while I walk away scot free."

"Wow," Naruto said making the girl blush with a twinge of embarrassment. A cute guy was complimenting her. "I didn't know you had half a brain in you."

The blush disappeared and a scowl settled instead. Ino grit her teeth at her fellow blond. Still, she was tied up and he was riling her up. It was all just a game. She huffed and looked away. "I'm not falling for that bait. Regardless, I'm not riding anyone's coattails."

Ino only prayed that Sasuke would understand.

Naruto hummed loudly, thoughts languidly scattered. He focused on the last member of the trio.

Sakura's jaded eyes looked conflicted. Part of her was ecstatic, her Inner as she called it, and was jumping in her mind. Ino was out, Hinata was out. Their sensei, weird as he may be, was strong and barely made any effort to beat them all. Sure she was no jōnin, but she was no pushover either. Now she could grow stronger and prove to Sasuke-kun she was worthy of his time.

"Well, pinky," the young jōnin murmured. "What's it going to be? You're going to be my sole apprentice?"

 _Yes!_ She yelled in her mind, her other-self agreed wholeheartedly. This was it. The moment she'd been waiting for.

Her gaze shifted to her sensei. His eyed her, refusing to look away. The shade of blue was unique and it was hard not to stare at him. Sakura looked at Hinata who looked mortified, but proud; the Hyuga had made her decision. She looked at Ino who looked torn between sad and annoyed. Yet one thing was very clear. The Yamanaka was not regretting it. That look made the pinkette feel unease.

 _No._ Sakura chanted to herself. _They turned down the offer. I have to take this. To be with Sasuke-kun_.

The boy's image flashed before her eyes. How he'd look at her as a kunoichi, not a hindrance. How he'd smile at her lone success. How proud he would be to hear she was being exclusively apprenticed. It was then a poisonous murmur reached her ears.

Doubt.

It began to seep into her. What would happen when Sasuke-kun asked of how she passed? How would he respond when he heard that the timid Hinata and sardonic piggy refused, but she took it? Would he look at her with disgust?

"You're keeping me waiting." The jōnin's voice brought her back from turmoil. Did she want this? To pass in this manner?

"I…"

She remembered her parents. The smiles they had when she passed. Their pride in her. It was all she needed to remember.

"I refuse."

Naruto sat there. Nerves overworking at what just happened. He'd underestimated the three. _Now I have no choice._ He cleared his throat, ridding it of imaginary cobwebs. "Well, I think this is the first time all three graduates refused to be genin. I guess this means I have less work to do. Buh-bye!"

Naruto smiled widely, jumping down from the post and leisurely strolling. His ears picked up the sound in the win and he extended his hand catching a kunai. He sighed, there was scribbling on the wrapping cloth around the handle.

 _BIG MONKEY IS WATCHING_

 _You have got to be kidding me._ The Hokage's humor was lost on him. _Of all the things he could've wrote_.

"Change of plans," Naruto turned around, grimaced and serious. "I've decided not to fail you all."

He heard shouts of joy, praises to whatever god that existed and a low whisper of "Yes".

"I wasn't done," Naruto pocketed the kunai. If the Hokage was throwing out free kunai, he wouldn't complain; the more the merrier. "The reason why I passed all three of you is because one, you three did work together in the beginning –albeit for different reasons. Two, none of you ever truly gave up. Three, I'm glad to see you three have some decency in you."

He saw the annoyed look, the slight glare and content face. He had a lot of work on his hands. "Now, there's something I want to show you all." Throwing two shuriken with wind laced chakra, they tore through the rope and bark of the posts freeing Ino and Sakura. Red swollen marks were seen on their arms; Ino's chest perked up a bit upon being free, Sakura's not so much. It seems both girls had noticed it too, if the smirk and scoff were hints. Naruto beckoned for both of them to follow him and soon enough they were in Konoha's graveyard.

The mood became somber without much effort as they neared the Memorial Stone. Naruto sighed and placed his hand on the obsidian made obituary. His eye focused on few names, two more than others.

"Do you know what this is?" He received no answers. "This is the Memorial Stone. Shinobi and kunoichi killed in action have their names etched here. It's the highest honor we have, granted even though sometimes we don't get to bring their corpses here."

Silence reigned. Naruto swore he could hear ghosts walking around and teasing him. Perhaps they were. "The reason why I brought you here is simple. You're all weak." He didn't want to see their shocked faces. "Had we been upon enemy shinobi, I assure you all three would've been dealt with by now. You'd be lucky if they decided to kill you."

Sakura's wretch reached his ears and he decided to hold back a bit. "You're all kunoichi now. Days of chasing pretty boys and wearing pretty dresses are over. Team Six will have its first mission tomorrow at eight o'clock. Meet me at the Hokage Tower. Don't be late."

"If you aren't."

"Oh don't worry, Ino," he turned around and brought out three headbands. The symbol of the Leaf shined brightly. "I won't be." It was all he said before disappearing. The three genin stood, each focused on their headbands and realizing how close they came to failing today.

"So…" Ino broke the daze they were all in. Mostly to comfort herself. "We passed."

"Yeah," Sakura spoke next. "We did." All three of them still tightly gripping their headbands.

"I think we s-should all head home," Hinata advised them. She too was tired. Naruto-kun didn't hold back when he hit them. At least she hoped he had not, otherwise these mere love-taps would be embarrassing.

"You're right." Ino began to walk away, but stopped for a moment. "Forehead."

"Piggy," Sakura said, ready for a war of words.

"Just," Ino sighed. "Don't start an argument during missions. I'll be willing to hold the peace if you do the same. We're just teammates. We're not friends."

"I was about to say the same," the pinkette retorted. "Don't worry, Piggy. We both know who's going to win." She then walked away after saying goodbye to the final teammate. Ino did the same as Hinata stood alone.

Quietly striding forward her all-seeing eyes searched for a name. She didn't have to wait long. "Hizashi Hyuga," she read and felt a pang. Neji's wrathful face flashed before her. Placing a hand on her chest, she calmed herself. Promising that she would achieve all her goals.

* * *

Danzo Shimura was a war hawk. A true utilitarian, valued ends over means every single day of his life. It was how he came so far. Naturally, everyone presumed he was a cruel, twisted, sadistic man. One who lived for the village, and would die for the village. They weren't wrong.

"Big Monkey is watching," the words echoed around the room. His visible eye looked at the text carefully. "I see your tastes in making a jest is about as fresh as a tree growing in Ame."

 _Snap_ , Naruto thought as he saw the leader of Ne give his remark to the Hokage. Kakashi stood beside him reading the orange book, giggling like a dainty girl. As if they would leave the Hokage alone in a room with Danzo. All the other jōnin had left an hour ago, and in came the bandaged cripple –Naruto's Fūton teacher.

"And I see that rainbows are still gushing out of your mouth." The Hokage smiled widely, lighting up his old trusty pipe. "Of course that's the reason why Mai never wanted to go to the Leaf Festival with you."

"Enough," Danzo muttered. Clearly the man did not want to speak about this Mai person. "You know why I'm here."

"The next Icha-Icha isn't out yet. Jiraiya is still writing."

"I'm not here for that." The War Hawk clarified. "It's regarding the Uchiha boy. Are you sure about this? We don't know how much Itachi affected him. His social behavior is unsettling."

 _That's rich,_ Naruto mentally sniggered. If Danzo didn't stay cooped up underground with a small private army the line would've been better suited. Kakashi giggled louder and kept saying lewd things about some "Moka". The man seriously needed to get laid, which Naruto was sure he did. Maybe the Copy Ninja just enjoyed messing with people on a personal level.

"Don't worry about him," Sarutobi assured his old teammate. "He's more loquacious than Itachi ever was."

"Yes, but Itachi wasn't," the Shinobi of Darkness paused, trying to find the apt term. Kakashi sagely cut in.

"An ass?"

"A dick?" Naruto added his two cents.

"Repressed?" Hiruzen asked.

"Volatile," Danzo shot each of them a look of disdain. How he wished he had Shisui's eye right now. Unfortunately, the Uchiha had destroyed both his eyes before committing suicide. A true loss for the village.

"Sasuke is young and grew up in a different time." Sarutobi countered. "He did have a normal childhood before that night."

"Hiruzen," Danzo's face darkened. "Things won't always be this way. Especially now that the Land of Rice has been invaded."

"Conflicts are always bound to happen. It's the natural order of the world." The Hokage breathed out dancing smoke. "Especially with us shinobi."

"And yet you condone hollow ideals." Danzo pointed out. "There's a war coming, Hiruzen. Not today, not tomorrow. But it will come. You and I have been alive long enough to know just how little it takes to for all the nations to become involved in it. You do remember?"

"I remember _everything_ ," Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Professor, the Great Monkey Guardian, the Third Hokage assured him. "You'll do well to remember that." After a few more matters, which included orphaned, rejected genin being enrolled into the side-draft program, Danzo left. He was not amused. Naruto and Kakashi then proceeded to give thorough reports on their team.

Surprisingly, Sasuke was more cooperative than Kakashi expected. Kiba, the brash heiress out to prove a point worked well and Sai was…Sai. The last one needed a bit of work. Naruto's explanation drew distaste from the other two occupants. In his mind, they were angry because he crushed the bells.

"Anything else?" Sarutobi asked and Naruto brought forth a scroll, placing it on the Hokage's desk. The old man inspected it carefully. "No."

"Just give it to their parents."

"They won't agree."

"Am I missing something?" Kakashi asked. The Hokage handed him the scroll. His eye widened and he stared at Naruto. "Are you serious?"

"Very much so."

"This is unorthodox." Sarutobi began. "Not to mention-"

"I know what game you're playing," Naruto cut in. The Hokage raised a brow. "The CRA."

"Oh," Kakashi drawled it out. "Well, I'll be going. Lots to do tomorrow. By your leave Hokage-sama." Sarutobi nodded and looked at the blond.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." The man smiled. Oh, how Naruto hated the smile in that moment.

"Well played," Naruto clapped a few times.

"I'm surprised you gave in."

"I haven't." The blond said. "This is entirely for training purposes. My compound is big, too big. Plus that seems to be the only way to whip them up in shape. I will not teach half-assed kunoichi. I did tell you they would have to go by my rules."

"I will run this over with them. I don't think they'll agree."

"It's up to them to decide. I have all the time in the world." Naruto idly looked at his father's picture. "Sometimes I wonder how less messed up things would be if he was still alive."

"Things would've indeed been different." Sarutobi sighed. "Probably better. My bones are getting old."

"Yeah they are. Do you need anything get done?" He saw the Hokage shake his head. "Okay, then. I hear the Springs got their private sections renovated."

"Don't peek."

"Do I look like Jiraiya?" Naruto pointed to himself. "Besides I have to train first. I didn't get my morning session."

"I'm sure there was a good reason for that."

"Yeah, there was."

* * *

Naruto sighed in contentment. The warm water relaxed his muscles as he leaned back. _This is the life._ Being a former ANBU, high paid jōnin, and a clan head had its perks. For example: this joint. Warm Whirlpool was his hot spring house and quite popular too. This particular room was for him only and by the Log, he made a damn good investment.

His muscular, toned arms rested on the edge of the large pool as he thought about his team. He had a lot of work ahead for him. Each of them equally concerned him, though he would be lying if he said he was a bit more concerned towards Hinata. Out of the three, she had the most to lose. That and the fact she might like him sorta made it weird. On top of that, Hinata was really, really pretty. Her midnight blue hair, pale skin, full figure and cute personality was wife material.

 _Can't believe I'd ever say those words_. He really was growing softer.

The opening of the door put him on guard. He wasn't wearing anything, had he been he would've jumped out of the waters. Looking back he saw one person enter.

Her skin was tanned as the bare thick thighs showed proudly. Her hips were wide as the towel around her upper body barely held the article. Her chest was bountiful, the cleavage from above clear as day. Finally, her round shaped face adorned a predatory smirk and her chocolate brown eyes hungrily stared at him. Her purple hair, long and luscious was let down. It looked very good on her. It was the first time Naruto had seen Anko this exposed and the way blood rushed to his lower member, he liked it.

"Anko," he said moving away a bit as she entered the water. "You're not supposed to enter here."

"I don't like constricting rules like that," Anko cheekily replied now sitting just a bit away from him. The slow waving waters slowly dampened her towel, showing the skin beneath. "Besides, I do believe you owe me a round of applause."

"Right, congratulations on getting into T&I," he remembered. "Another sadist joins the torture unit. I can just hear the screams."

"It's your screams I want to hear," the former ANBU said, her sinful body wading through the water as she got closer to him. Naruto sighed.

Anko was... Anko was fucking hot. From day one he had a small crush on her. Later it lessened due to duties. Then the reverse happened. He could tell Anko liked him. Not just in a sexual manner too. They were friends and their jokes often got out of hand. Yugao kept reminding him not to cross that line –for good reason too. Naruto didn't want enemies to know about her. She could be a weakness. Now however, his resolve was weakening. That glaze in her eyes, the shallow breaths near his face and her soft, full, fleshy mounds resting against his chest. It made it very hard.

"Anko," he tried to speak but the purple haired kunoichi put a finger on his lips.

"No, you listen to me." She all but commanded. "I've been trying to get you to look at me. Go out with me, hell even fuck me. The closest I got was a boob massage after I teased you enough."

That was true.

"Now, I know you've told me this before. Enemies everywhere," Anko said. "But fuck them. I want you. What part of it did you not understand?"

"You know how things are Anko." He rubbed her cheek, soft as ever. She looked so cute in that moment. The true Anko Mitarashi most people didn't know. She was generally a tease even in private, but she had a soft side too. One she never showed.

"I've had it up to here," she removed his hand and cupped his cheeks. His blue eye stared intently into hers. "I'm done waiting."

 ***Lemon begins***

Without another word she slammed her lips onto his. Naruto personally gave up for today. Anko was stubborn, almost as much as him.

She breathed heavily, satisfaction seeping into her as she straddled his lap. Something long and hard below her was touching her leg. Despite the warm water, the fleshy rod was hotter. It was twitching and pulsing and throbbing. Anko opened her mouth to breathe and Naruto's tongue pounded against hers. It was fierce and hot. Lust controlled them both. Naruto's hands rubbed her thighs, squeezing the flesh and admiring it. Slowly they worked up her wet towel and removed it.

Her great breasts perked up and down, jiggling upon release. Greedily he grabbed them, squeezed the, pulled them. Hearing her moan into his mouth aroused him more. The desire to make her give out more delightful sounds tempted him. Forefingers and thumbs settled around her nipples. They were soft pink, hard and being teased out by his digits. Anko felt her buds ache a bit under his touch, but that only made it hotter.

Her mind was slowly becoming foggier. All that mattered in that moment was him. She'd been waiting for this for so long. _Years_. She reminded herself. Their furious liplock ended as both separated to breathe. It echoed here and Naruto's large, fleshy rod was rubbing against her heated entrance.

"You don't know how long I waited for this." Anko leaned down to bite his neck hard. Some blood came out and she happily licked it. A red mark was all that remained after the wound quickly closed. Naruto twisted her nipples a bit making her gasp. He held the back of her head, desperately kissing her again. His other hand adored her buttocks. He slapped them hardly under the water, grabbed and squeezed them as much as he could.

"You have an amazing ass," he said in between kisses.

"You've got good hands," Anko smiled as his head went down to take a nipple into his mouth. His tongue licked around her areola, softly and gently. He was teasing her and it was working. Her hand came down and started rubbing his shaft. By God it was big and warm and strong. She used both her hands to stroke it and felt delighted as it twitched with her touch. Naruto bit her nipple, hungrily sucking it and making it swollen. Anko smiled, some drool fell out from pleasure.

"Enough foreplay," Anko said not wanting to wait further. "I want you inside me now."

"As you wish," Naruto said cupping her perfect butt cheeks and raised her. The tip of his member poked against her slit. Slowly he went inside, relishing in every moment as the tight velvety walls encircled his dick. It was deep, warm, and very wet. Anko tilted her head back. Once she took him all in, her hips began to move slowly. Up and down, it was enchanting to watch. Her breasts heaved and perked and bounced with each movement. Her vagina felt warm and at the same time cold. It tried to envelop him, to draw him in, and press him out. Naruto's erection erection grew larger and harder.

He felt as if he was about to burst wide open. It was the strangest sensation, something that went beyond simple sexual pleasure. It felt as if something inside her, something special inside her, was slowly working its way through his organ into him. Her full, creamy thighs rubbed against his torso and Anko wrapped her legs around, locking them in an embrace –refusing to let go. Naruto assaulted her lips, Anko's tongue plundered his. She began to roll her hips as she kept her motion up, with each thrust the sadist felt herself becoming whole.

The pleasure was increasing and Naruto grabbed her hips tightly, before he began to thrust up harder and faster than before. Anko's tongue lulled out for a moment, her eyes dulled and her body began to shake as he felt her trying to clamp his dick off. Her sweet nectar flooded and covered his dick inside her, yet he did not stop. He kept going, fiercer than ever. She shivered and jerked violently, it was becoming too much for her. Anko already came once and Naruto was still spearing into her, hitting her cervix. To her this was perfect. Nothing came close to this wild, raw and complete sensation.

"Ah~" Anko's moans turned into screams. Her sweet voice desperate for air was honey to his ears. She was sopping wet, bucking her hips hard as she could to make him feel her love too. Naruto nipped at her neck, leaving several marks. The water around them kept thrashing around in small waves, colliding against their bodies washing them and making them hotter. Anko was becoming a mess, feeling another climax building up as Naruto relentlessly fucked her.

Something took him over. He acted beastly and couldn't stop. No, he didn't want to stop. Months of Anko's teasing was making him do this. He shifted a bit, momentarily stopping before slamming his entire length into her. Anko howled as she felt him reach deep inside, right against her womb. Tears formed from pleasure, and the blond kept hitting that spot, groaning as he felt her walls embracing his cock. Harder and harder he kept drilling into her, his own cock slowly heating up faster and he could feel his limits being reached.

After one last final thrust into her he came, along with her. Anko felt the warm, sticky liquid being shot into her womb. She shivered more from the warmth of it. It burst into her, and from the near endless amount she felt filling her up, Anko smiled. Satisfied at the climax she reached.

"That was fucking amazing," Anko breathed out, Naruto's dick now soft but still inside her.

"They just finished cleaning this pool," Naruto said, trying not to let Anko realize just how much she had drained him. Couldn't let her win a round just like that.

"Shut up," Anko rested her head on his shoulder. She nuzzled into his neck, kissing him lightly across the jaw. "That felt amazing whether you want to admit it or not."

"I'd say it was a seven out of ten," the blond said, cupping and admiring her ass cheeks. Were women of Konoha blessed with fantastic asses? If so his will of fire would never fade.

"Fuck you."

"You just did."

"I hope we're not done."

"That depends, do you plan to walk tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow's Sunday."

"Well," Naruto paused. Without a warning he slid a finger up her ass, Anko gasped at how his digit dug inside. His finger twirled around her and it was fucking _tight_. "I have a team to teach tomorrow, but it would be real shame to pass up this opportunity."

 ***Lemon ends***

* * *

 **Oh, look, the chapter's over. Make sure to review. Especially you, you cowards who hide behind the guest accounts and those ELITE readers who only read and never write. Can't even write a review without fucking up the grammar and punctuation. They're all numptys, my fellow readers. We shall call those elite twats Numptys. Pass it on! This is Wanker, fucking off.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm just posting this from my AFF account. Do not think that I'll be posting every day for the rest of this story's length. I have a fucking life, you twats.**

* * *

Shinobi were assassins. Murderers, who lurked in the shadows, became one with the darkness. Living lethal weapons they were –every single one. Tales of bloodthirsty shinobi were told to children at night, to make them fear such people.

"This is bullshit!"

Naruto raised a brow at Ino's yell. The gorgeous blond girl was a mess; her hair disheveled, face covered with dirt, hands polished with earth. Her teammates were in the same boat. Pulling out weeds out of a field was tiring, and not the funny kind of weed either.

"No, this is a mission," the young jōnin didn't look away from his book. Jiraiya's first book was so much better than his other ones. "It's been one month since we began. I honestly thought you'd be used to it by now."

"This is not what I graduated for," the blonde continued. "I worked hard for _years_ to become a shinobi, and-"

"Make Sasuke notice you."

"Yeah and- Wait!" she tried to retort, but her sensei shook his head.

"I honestly think I've been easy on you lot." Naruto stood up. The book closed, he put it in his pouch where it would remain safe. Looking at the three genin, he could tell they were working hard. Aside from the clear dirt stains on their clothes, the glistening sheens of sweat on their figures and ragged breathing served as proof. He thought maybe some buildup teamwork would help, which it did. Sakura and Ino had small japes, nothing too worrying though. On pen and paper, they were damn near perfect. However, underneath the underneath, Naruto saw a different story.

Hinata was still withdrawn, Ino prideful as ever, Sakura the least energetic of them. Not to mention, the arguments they had over Sasuke Uchiha. Times like those where when Naruto silently lit a candle in his mind, praying for the lone survivor of the extinct clan to brace himself. The Uchiha boy would no doubt fall under the CRA, like him, and would have to take at least three wives. In his opinion, the system was fucked up and a shitty sham for lonely dudes getting harems. _At least, Sasuke will have two eager volunteers._

Sakura gulped. _This was easy?_ The pinkette remembered their everyday training: laps around Training Ground Six, dodging projectiles, followed by hours and hours of heavy labor, and some ridiculous tasks, which were labeled as missions. One thing, she quickly learned was to _not_ piss of their sensei, all of them did. She remembered the first time she complained about her being too tired. Never had she feared explosive tags as she did that day. "Sensei, you can't be serious."

"I am," the Uzumaki said, rubbing his chin in deep thought. _Maybe it's time to initiate the second part._ Of course, he was doing this for their good. High sex-drive wielding fellow he may be, but they were genin – _his_ genin. Teen soldiers who would one day become naturally honed killers one day. "After we're done with missions, go back home and ask your parents about Phase Two."

Ino, regretting her actions, gained her voice first. Nervously, she began, "What's Phase Two?"

"That would be a spoiler." The jōnin waved his hands. "Now go back to work, this field isn't going to fix itself."

Through it all, Hinata said nothing. One month she'd been with Naruto-kun, seeing him every single day. Each night she would dream of him and her, ever since reading about a particular trait about some Uzumaki. Very naughty dreams, they only increased after she saw him sleeping so cutely one day! Not to mention, her Sensei-kun (a term she came up with in a dream no less) was a slave driver. Day in, day out he'd make them all so tired she barely could say anything to the boy she had a major crush on since forever.

"You're daydreaming again," Naruto stood in front of her and the girl 'eep'd', backing away a dozen feet all red-faced. "I sometimes wonder what goes through your head, Hinata."

"I-It's nothing!" Hinata blurted too loudly. "A-Ah, I was too loud. Sorry!" Hinata heard Ino snickering from the side, Sakura sighed and Naruto shook his head whether from amusement or disappointment she did not know. She just felt deeply embarrassed.

Naruto went back to watching them all and pondered how much of a shitstorm laid in store for him. _Hiashi will agree, no doubt. No man however cold would want to brand his daughter with the mark of slavery, and he is a reasonable dude from the talks I had._ The main problem lied with Sakura and Ino's parents. While the former's would probably agree, Inoichi may or may not. The man liked to dote on his daughter far too much. Quietly he went back to reading his book, the day would be long and interesting.

* * *

"WHAT!" Mebuki cringed at the volume of her daughter's shriek. Kizashi wasn't home otherwise he would have laughed at her energetic scream. "You can't be serious? I'm not going to live with sensei!"

"I know it sounds strange," _Even suspicious_ her mother added in her mind, but still trusted the man. "But you're not the only one who was given that chance. Uzumaki-san doesn't like the way any of the team members were progressing."

"Well I'll work harder, but there's no way I'll be living with him," Sakura closed the argument, crossing her arms. _Besides, what would Sasuke-kun think if he heard I was living with sensei? He'd think I was in love with him and would forget about me._ Sensei was cute, no scratch that her sensei was handsome but no Sasuke Uchiha. The latter looked like a prince, carved out of stone by aristocratic gods. "And I doubt anyone else will agree too."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," Sakura finished. "I don't know why you're insisting on it, Mom."

"Maybe because I saw you the other day," Mebuki began, her eyes narrowed. "Ino and Hinata didn't look that tired. You on the other hand looked like were about to keel over."

"That's nothing," Sakura denied. "I have lower chakra reserves, even sensei said that. It's not like we're a clan or something."

"You shouldn't think that way, Sakura." Mebuki shook her head. "You don't have to be from a clan to be a good shinobi."

"But Sasuke-kun-"

"Is he the Fourth Hokage?" Mebuki spoke, Sakura said nothing. "Minato and I were in the same class. He graduated way before any of us, the youngest until… Nevermind. The point is, he didn't come from a clan and yet he became the Yellow Flash." Slowly the gears in her head turned. Blond hair, blue eyes, skills at a young age that made a person of her daughter's age a jōnin and his last name was… _Uzumaki. Kushina you sly bitch._ She found herself both happy and a bit jealous. _The tomboy got the hottie. That is priceless._ All of the redhead's talk about not being married to someone 'flaky' was hilarious.

"Mom, are you okay?" Sakura spoke. "You were smiling."

"Nothing, dear," Mebuki giggled a bit. "Do as you will, but remember this: if you don't improve you'll have to move in with your sensei."

"Hai, hai." Sakura went back to her room, tired, sweaty and angry. _Maybe I could_ , she thought naughtily, reaching for her desk and grabbing the small six-inch portable shaft she bought. _I haven't thought of Sasuke-kun like that lately. But today_ … Sakura locked the door and slid off her pants, never mind her dirty state.

* * *

"That's stupid," Ino threw her opinion as fact. Her parents sat before her and she frowned heavily. Her features seemed cruel. "What the heck is our sensei thinking?"

"Think of it as a training trip," Ino's mother, Kasumi, replied very calmly. Her husband was sitting beside her as they finished dinner. Inoichi was glad his daughter refused. He'd heard tales of Naruto Uzumaki, and his high-sex drive. A lot of kunoichi talked about it, it was almost searing to his ears –a father's ears. "Besides, you're still in the village. You can come here anytime you want."

"But why I would move in with him?" Ino asked. She didn't find this the least bit amusing. First off, Sasuke-kun would be pissed. Secondly, it would look so wrong. "Don't you see the controversy in all this? Moving in with sensei? People would say its favoritism, plus we're girls! That's just asking for gossip."

Kasumi looked at her husband, Inoichi sighed. He honestly wondered who wore the real pants in their relationship sometimes. "Choza and I moved in with our sensei a long time ago. The two of us were rather… weaker than he thought and went through months of rigorous training." _And torture_.

"Wait, wait. Weak? You?" Ino couldn't believe the words her father had just said.

"That's right," Inoichi continued, his wife seemingly approving him telling the tales of his more shameful days. _Good God that smirk is sexy_ , he thought as his wife sent him a barely noticeable sly look. He smiled and continued. "Yes, very weak. Shikaku was supposed to move in, but he was too lazy. Said packing all his things were troublesome."

"Typical," Ino shook her head disapprovingly, glad that there was no slacker in their team. Well they did have Sakura, but she got tired really quickly every time. Even more than her. "Who was your sensei again? I forgot."

"You never asked him that before," Kasumi replied. "You were too busy being fabulous for a boy who never notices you."

"Hey!"

"The three of us," Inoichi cut in. Smart his daughter may be, but Kasumi's wit was sharper than every kunai on his person. "The three of us were taught by the White Fang, Sakumo Hatake."

"Hatake?" Ino's ears perked up. A swoon returned. "That's the same name Sasuke-kun's sensei has."

"Yes, Kakashi is his son," no sooner than the words left his mouth, his daughter's blabber began. Inoichi did not want his daughter to move in with a man whose sex-drive was known a bit too publicly. Then again, his daughter was all but grown-up; sixteen, flowered, beautiful, and a kunoichi who knew better. He couldn't even say anything about her lifestyle. Part of him wanted her to move in, part of him refused on every count.

"Well, I have to go now." Ino said goodnight and left, leaving the two of them alone.

"You could've said something," Kasumi began.

"She'll learn soon enough."

"Oh and I'm just throwing this out there," his wife spoke. "I prefer Naruto over Sasuke any day."

"Kasumi that's unfair. You know how broken both of them are."

"I know," Kasumi continued. "But that doesn't change the fact that Sasuke is more unstable. I don't want my daughter getting close to someone like that."

"But you'd let her get close to a former ANBU?"

"He's seen what lies beyond, and he's still here. In one piece, despite the burden he has." Kasumi pointed out. "And he got over them by his own accord."

* * *

This was perhaps the longest walk she'd taken. The road was clean, free of stones and only the sounds of birds chirped in the trees towering over them. Her father walked beside her, solemn faced and calm. He had told her of Phase Two: moving in with Sensei-kun! Oh how her heart beat in a delightful rhythm. However, joyful as it was, Hinata was hesitant.

Moving in meant leaving the Compound; leaving the Compound meant being away from her family and the Branch side. Her dream to help them slipped away further. She thought she'd be labeled with the bird cage seal, or worse exiled from the clan. Thankfully, her father explained how the Elders agreed to it since Naruto had informed them of his methods the day he took his team in officially, which was a little over a month ago.

Finally she saw her destination, her new home. The Uzumaki compound when compared to the Hyuga's wasn't that impressive. Theirs was larger, nearly endless if she was to be honest. This place was certainly big, she did not mean to undermine, but it was lacking compared to her home. Still, considering her father told her he lived alone it was more than enough, and very sad. She could see a couple of families settling down here, perhaps fifteen of them –which was by no means a small number. The most striking thing about the entire area before her was the general cleanliness of it, not to mention the spiraling design which she saw on the jackets of flak jackets.

"Don't take another step," Hiashi Hyuga warned her and she complied. He brought forth a small piece of paper and it glowed. Then something before her, in the open gates, cracked like glass yet made no noise. "Come, Hinata."

As they strode forward, Hinata asked, "What was that Father?"

"An old sealing technique," he did not look at her. "Had you taken another step forward, you would've probably lost a limb, or electrocuted."

Hinata shivered , not believing the lengths Naruto-kun would go to protect his home. They finally arrived at the door of the large house and before they could knock the door opened. Naruto stood in shorts and a V-neck, his muscles gleaming with sweat as Hinata felt her face, and another place, grow hot at the sight.

"I see you're not clothed properly," Hiashi noted.

"I see you're still a prick."

The Hyuga girl gasped at the words and noticed her father's stern face darken. "How long will you keep disrespecting me?"

"As long as you keep enslaving people."

"I told you I'm having trouble removing it," Hiashi's words shocked Hinata. "The Elders are unmoving in their decision. You don't expect me to get rid of it that easily."

"The Elders are the problem," Naruto continued. "Just get them in one place, I'll take care of the rest. Old people do die like flies nowadays."

"Naruto-kun!"

"I was kidding and- Wait a minute." Naruto narrowed his eyes at her, smirking a bit. "'Naruto-kun'?" Hiashi, what've you been teaching your daughter?"

"I meant Sensei-kun!"

"Okay, that was cute," Naruto pointed at her with a smile, it was so radiant.

"Hinata," her father's words were like ice and she straightened in fear. The heiress couldn't believe how much she had, crudely speaking, fucked up. Her sensei heard it, her father heard it, she heard it out loud. "I've agreed to let Hinata move in."

"Oh, I thought you came here to get some ice-cream and cookies –which I will not give to you."

"Enough," Hiashi faced his daughter. "Hinata, I am allowing this for a number of reasons. I know that Uzumaki will be able to make you stronger. Two," he paused, for the first time in years she saw her father looking sad. "You are heiress no longer. If I let you stay at home for another week, I fear the elders would've labeled you with the seal."

Hinata tried, she truly tried to hold back the tears yet the squeezed out of her all-seeing eyes. A pang sheared her chest. She felt worthless. Then, she felt a warm hand on her head, her father's hand. Hiashi hugged her, and she returned it, crying. How long had it been since he held her like this?

"I'm sorry, my child," her father spoke. His tone was grief stricken. "I failed you, and I can never face your mother again. I had no choice."

"I-I understand, father," she bawled out. Naruto felt a bit touched at the scene. He wondered if his own parents would dote on him like this. One thing was certain though, Hinata Hyuga was god damned sweetheart.

 _She shouldn't be a kunoichi_.

More words played out between parent and child, Naruto found his mind drifting.

No longer, he stood in the compound. Instead it snowed everywhere. He was smaller, younger, louder –innocent to his core. Had his bloody red scarf, he adored the hell out of it. A bunch of bullies bothering a young girl of his age, cute little thing she was. He tried to defend her, to be the hero and got beaten for it. Instead of scorning him like the rest, she thanked him, then he ran off to God knows where. The Academy he saw her there, the one who never glared at him, never spoke ill of him, always smiling and turning red. Naruto smacked himself mentally for his bad memory.

" **Falling in love, are we?** " the voice was deep. The scene disappeared. Now he stood on a wasteland. Dark clouds hovered above, water dried up below, the air stank of death. " **Been a while, Naruto.** "

"Kyūbi," he looked at the large gates holding the beast back. "You haven't talked in a while."

" **I've been bored,** " the beast yawned. " **So reverting back to your old-self huh? Never expected that from you. Then again, you were better without all that blood on your hands."**

"I'm a shinobi," he walked forward to the cage. "Getting blood on my hands is part of the resume."

" **Indeed. See, that's the thing I like about you. No bullshit sugarcoating with you around. Straight to the point regarding humans.** "

"Not all men are evil, Kyūbi," Naruto admitted, sitting down. "I just simply acknowledge that I'm a very flawed, very dark person with a gift for murdering people."

Kyūbi's laugh echoed throughout and it unnerved him. " **Oh brat, how interesting you became. I'm sure your parents would be very _proud_ of you right now.**"

"I don't think they'd want me to be this way," Naruto replied. "Then again I'll never know. Thanks to you."

" **You lock me in a cage and you expect me to smile?** " the jaws of Kyūbi neared the cage. The smell was coming from its mouth. " **Go, we'll speak later. Your girlfriend is waiting.** "

"I hope that's clear to you, Uzumaki." Hiashi finished whatever he said and Naruto nodded.

"Crystal."

"I'm leaving my daughter in your hands," Naruto didn't miss the underlying tone in those words. Hinata probably didn't and blushed at her own perception. "Take care of her."

"I will," Naruto looked at her, deciding to mess with her a bit. "I'm her Sensei-kun after all."

Hinata could only hide her face. A part of her was wondering why her Father wasn't doing anything to stop it. Then he left and the sixteen year old felt odd watching him go, despite the fact that they could visit each other all the time.

"We need to talk," Naruto told her. "When I'm training you, you'll call me sensei."

"H-Hai."

"Or you can call me Sensei-kun. That's a… that's a nice name, not going to lie."

"… Hai." Naruto held back a chortle.

"Right now, I'm not teaching you so you'll call me Naruto, or you whatever you want. Except Foxy-kun," he offered her his hand. "Welcome to the Uzumaki compound."

* * *

Four days, four days it had been since she moved into the Compound, and Hinata was slowly going nuts.

She was an innocent one, one with manners and nobility. But she too was a teen who worked very hard all day, and got very little time to let out her tensions. On top of that, watching a shirtless, muscled, hot Naruto every morning working out with sweat glistening his arms, chest, abs and _MMMM_ every day affected her hormones.

During their team meetings she did her best, her teammates would hammer away with questions and she would answer honestly: sensei gave her no extra-training than them, no favoritism, just more advice in general, changed her diet to her suiting and never, NEVER, did anything inappropriate. Naruto Uzumaki was a freaking gentleman and she was getting mad!

She had read a book about the Uzumaki clan in her clan's library, old as the bones of the Elders it was. Read how the Uzumaki Clan had an old ritual, one that boosted the natural stamina and chakra of another person through… physical contact. At first she thought it to be a jest. With each recounted tale, her cheeks grew redder, her mind more perverse and the heat between her legs greater.

She had dreams, dreams of a man with blond hair, blue eyes, kissing her, touching her, mounting her, fucking her 'till she could move no more. It was so wrong, yet with him there it felt so right. With that in mind, she braved herself. The dishes had been taken care of. Stars shone brightly and encouraged her. The book told her that only a select few Uzumaki were compatible, so if it failed… she'd have to work harder.

Her Byakugan saw Naruto sitting by himself on the couch and dozing off. Sneakily, with the stealth training their sensei had been teaching them she stood a bit away from him. She braced herself.

 _Rat -Monkey_ _-_ _Tiger_ _\- Bird - Dog - Bird - Tiger - Horse_

Conjoining her thumbs and fingers, she looked at Naruto and bit herself. His eyes snapped open immediately and two circles formed under them. Naruto tried to jump, but failed and looked at her with betrayal in his eyes.

"Do you know what you just did?"

"H-Hai," Hinata continued not afraid of the way he slowly stalked towards her. "I can now get some of your chakra through," she grew red, "y-you know..."

"You foolish girl," he grabbed her by the shoulder and shook her gently. "How do you know about this technique? Who taught you?"

"I read it in a book."

Naruto sighed and leaned back into the couch. Rubbing his head. "Why would you bind yourself to me?"

"Uh, what?" she muttered unintelligibly.

"You bound yourself to me," Naruto continued. "That jutsu doesn't just make me give you chakra, expanding your coils and stamina, it makes you my . . . it makes you my paramour."

"What do you mean, sensei?"

"Silly girl, didn't that book tell you everything?" Naruto asked and she shook her head. "You're bound to me now. Sexually speaking, no man can ever satisfy you again. All you've done is made yourself a glorified consensual sex-slave. It's a forbidden jutsu even among the Uzumaki clan, our bodies are highly active."

Hinata… didn't mind. She knew what her sensei said, and recognized his words. He was overplaying it a bit, but she understood the gist: no man could ever satisfy her. Only him, just him alone. The book didn't mention that and she was glad.

"Well, go ahead," Naruto said. "You can leave now. Because sooner or later, the jutsu will act up and you'll come to me. Go."

"No."

"What?"

"I said no," Hinata came forward, tears finally forming. Her heart no longer feeling afraid. "I don't regret doing this, because now I can say this freely. I can get it off my chest."

"Say what now, dattebayo?"

"I love you."

Naruto stood speechless. He'd spend years recognizing the truth from the lies. Desperately, he tried to search for hints of deceit. Trying to found excuses that the jutsu made her say this. It wasn't, the jutsu wouldn't drive her mad for sex until at least 2 weeks. The teen walked forward and he saw the hot tears running down her cheeks. It looked so wrong.

"Why?" he asked, confused.

"Because I do," Hinata continued. "I've… I've liked you for a long time and seeing you after so many years, after thinking you ran away or worse dead," she choked, "I just couldn't take it anymore. I wanted to say those words ever since you came back, N-Naruto-kun. I just couldn't. I'm a coward."

She cried and Naruto reluctantly hugged her, taking her into his lap. _I'm getting fucking softer._ The girl bawled into his chest and he let her, stroking her long midnight blue hair fragrant with lavender.

"D-Do you hate me?"

"No," Naruto felt her tightening the hold. "Why would I? You were the first person who smiled at me. I just . . . I just didn't know you liked me that way. Now you've gone and done this, I don't know what to say."

"I love you." Again, those words so unconditionally said, each word so heavy to his heart and ears.

"Why though?" Naruto asked making her look up. "I've never been nice to you."

"You were my goal," Hinata didn't look away. "For a long time, you've always been my goal. I wanted to abolish the Bird Cage Seal and every time I lost hope, I found you cheering me on. Like you did once at the academy, and the day we met."

Naruto chuckled. _A lifetime ago_. "That's silly."

"I… I know."

"And cute." She blushed. He cupped her cheeks. "Girl, I really don't deserve you. If you go away now, just stay out of my sight for four weeks the jutsu's effect will break, granted you'll act crazy in the meantime."

"No!" she almost shouted. "I will never leave you again! I'll never let you leave too."

 _I don't deserve this._ He felt like a dick, the girl was wearing baggy clothes but he could feel her large breasts, her wide hips, her rich thighs against his as they sat on the couch. The heat on his crotch did not go unmissed. "Then you know what comes next."

"Yes."

"Very well, then," Naruto made her look into his eyes. "Do you, Hinata Hyuga, take me, Naruto Uzumaki, as your husband?"

"W-What?"

"It's the only way to lessen the effects of the bind. And I'm not letting any girl becoming a mind-washed slave to me. Not now, not ever," Naruto explained. "Otherwise, you'll be turning into a cum-starved slut. Being a fiancé is better." Somehow it seemed inevitable; he would take a bride one day, Hinata was more likely to be one of them once he thought about it. She blushed and stammered and shook. Naruto made notes to find every piece of Uzumaki parchment outside his house and burn them all. Stuff like that in the wrong hands was dangerous. "Well?"

Hinata cried tears of joy. One of her dreams was coming true. Too soon, but it was. "I do."

 ***Lemon starts***

No sooner than she finished, she found her lips on his. It was gentle, the first kiss she placed upon his lips, almost as if she were asking him a question. After a few seconds they parted, staring only into each other's eyes, hers held an emotion so raw and pure he grew entranced. She whimpered when their lips parted, but he went to kiss away her tears and she sighed happily. She leaned in to kiss him again, a little harder this time. He opened his mouth to let out a soft moan, and Hinata seized the opportunity to dart her tongue and swirl it around his, kissing him with a hunger she never knew, it matched the one he felt in his bones; her tongue traced the seam of his bottom lip and then slipped inside his mouth to tangle with his own.

Hinata's hands roamed his chest and grabbed his hair, Naruto wasted no time in matching her fervor, bringing his own hands to feel up her ass. It was better than he'd imagined—and boy, did he grope many asses—fuller, so smooth to the touch even over the fabric of her pants. Their passion was furious, and Hinata could feel her panties starting to get wet. _What is that feeling?_ she wondered to herself. She had not experienced it before, and worried something might be wrong with her. In a flash he took her to the bedroom, pushing her against the soft mattress and took off his shirt. Hinata's hands trembled a bit, tracing all the scars and hardened muscles. His body a witness to the horrors she had never seen.

"Are you nervous?" Naruto asked kissing her forehead. Such an innocent and pure-hearted girl, he . . . he was useless against her.

"Yes," she answered, rubbing her hips against his. Even through his pants she felt something large and hot and hard. She'd been given lessons before, lots of them, but her nerves remained wracked. Still, she went forward kissing him again, grabbed his hands and placed them on her hips. Slowly, he lifted her baggy shirt. Her hips were wide for her age; her belly was smooth and toned, though not skinny, he lifted the shirt over her head. A dark blue bra restrained her breasts, her very full, very round, very beautiful breasts. Unclipping it and throwing it away they perked up and jiggled. He grazed his thumb over one of her nipples, and took the other into his mouth. Hinata tilted her head back and let out a moan. Her hand worked on her own volition, the heat inside was unbearable as she took off her pants and her milky thighs sweated; her crevice was damp with sweet honey.

When Naruto took his own pants off, he never wore boxers inside his house, Hinata felt something long and hard, thick and fleshy, warm and strong rub against her thighs. She shivered with each touch and Naruto lifted his mouth from her now hardened budding pink nipples. She gasped a bit at the size of it. Her thighs rose up a bit to rub more against the hardened cock and she felt her throat dry up.

"Oh right," Naruto spoke, "it's your first time."

"Yes."

"I'll be gentle," he kissed her lightly. "I promise." Naruto was holding himself back; the sight before him was mouth-watering as he rubbed her clit over her panties before taking them off. His fingers met her wetness. He sucked at her neck, leaving marks in the ivory skin, as his fingers gathered the moisture to circle languidly around her clit. She moaned, and Naruto savored the delicious sound.

"Naruto-kun," she sighed when he brought two fingers down to her entrance and slipped inside. Hinata felt so tight around his fingers he couldn't imagine what it would be like to have her on his cock. Naruto grew more impatient, so he quickened the movement of his fingers, curling them each time on the way out. " _Oh my god_ ," she whined as he pressed his thumb against her clit, shutting her lips with his own. Hinata yelped, clutched his shoulders tightly for stability as he drove his fingers faster inside her. " _Fuck!_ " She cried out, pussy clenching hard around his fingers. He slowed down the motion of his hand, but didn't pull out, all to prolong her pleasure. Eventually he did, his member slid up and down against her wet pussy. Hinata shook at the size and girth of it, as it reached almost her navel. _This is it._

"Are you ready?" she could only nod. Keeping his gaze fixed on her, he lowered himself, the shaft slowly went inside her as Hinata squirmed.

Inch by inch, she grew mad at the thickness. Naruto grabbed her hips, steadying her, and she threw her head back when she finally had him buried all the way in. She fitted him so nicely he had to count to ten in his head, trying to stay put until she was ready to move. Red liquid poured out, marking his cock. It took her a moment to adjust, his size was considerably bigger than what all she was taught. Tongue lulled out, wet and eager, she started to move. Naruto let her set the pace, brought her face close for a sloppy kiss. Hinata took control well; experimented with rolling her hips until she found the right motion, making them both gasp. Naruto was impressed at her improvisation.

"Are you sure you've never done this before?" Hinata nodded and breathed so slowly, heavily, it made his cock twitch inside her. "You're pretty good." She inched up silencing him with a hungry kiss. Rhythmically, he kept shifting in and out of her, making her mewl with each thrust. Hinata cried out, reaching her second orgasm, tightening cruelly around his shaft as if the walls were trying to suck him dry. He didn't stop, he continued to fuck the thicc young woman as she shook with every thrust.

"More," she moaned out. Naruto didn't need to be told twice as he picked up the pace. Grabbing her soft, full ass cheeks he began to pound into her. Thrusting deep inside Hinata, her reactions motivated him further. "Yes! Ah~" her cries spurned him on further. Time became frenzied, meaningless to them both, all that mattered at that moment was the two of them.

"Do you like this?" he asked in between thrusts. She sobbed and moaned in pleasure, his own climax built up; he knew she came for the second he started fucking her more passionately.

"Yes, don't stop!" she whimpered and Naruto felt her hips trying to match his movements.

He wanted more of her, to taste her, to make her keep screaming his name, to the point where she would forget her own. Her breasts shook as he now speared his cock in and out of his now fiancé, with unbridled lust as her own flash eagerly smacked against his. She grabbed his face and kissed him, screaming and moaning into his mouth. Hinata felt the searing hot feeling grow again, the fourth time, the first one had been strange considering her just fondled and kissed her. Now, she did not want to be separated from him. She wanted Naruto to stay with her, like this –forever.

Naruto brought his fingers to her clit, pinching the little nub hard as he could. She howled and screamed his name, echoing it in the entire house no doubt as she felt her own release of nectar gushing out. Her fleshy, velvety walls clamped down harder than ever and Naruto finally came to sense. How Hinata looked so sexy as she moaned and thrashed and screamed under him, it was all magical to him. No longer able to hold back he spilled all of himself inside her. Shooting semen deep into her womb, he flooded it with his seed as she shuddered and moaned his name before entering bliss. Both of them breathed heavily, Naruto had never quite felt like this.

 ***Lemon ends***

Her hands slowly traced his chin as she looked . . . completely satisfied. She looked as if she was on the verge of sleeping, but still awake. "I love you," Hinata said kissing deeply once more. Naruto could only answer her with his own kiss. At last he separated and laid beside her, she crawled against him, her body was soft and pure.

"Naruto-kun," she began. "Your eyes… one of them is red."

Naruto chuckled a bit. His right eye burned red, a crimson death orb. Three black dots roamed around the pupil. "Yeah it is."

* * *

 **Now let's see how many people flame and rant, and how many "Story dropped" because apparently if they don't read my story will disappear! OH GASP! Regardless, this is Wanker. As always, fucking off.**


	5. Chapter 5

**From hence forth, you shall all refer to me as King Wanker, King of the Wank Peasants. The Wank Peasants happen to be you. I am a noble king, a kind king, a just king. All I ask is for you, my sexually frustrated wank peasants to be yourselves. Read, enjoy, fuck No-Nut-November. That's just an excuse for a guy who is still 49 year old virgin and never got some because he doesn't know how to talk to a woman properly. But for now I digress. I give you all the gift of Wankety Wank.**

 **Wank it in, maaaaaaaaaaaaan.**

* * *

Ino oft thought to be a master of deduction.

Curiosity ran thick in her blood, just like every other Yamanaka, hers a bit more. Her compulsion for gossip, to find out more and more about everything regarding everyone stemmed from both an insatiable thirst for knowledge.

To find out what makes a person 'click'. She had almost everyone figured out, or so she liked to think.

So watching Hinata who was normally shy, reserved, nervous turn confident and braver. It piqued her curiosity. By no means was she feeling animosity towards the change, she welcomed it.

The only thing that did bother her was the fact that it happened so suddenly.

"What are you doing, piggy?" Of course some things never changed. Sakura looked at her blonde teammate, former friend, with narrowed jaded eyes."You're slacking off more than usual."

While the Haruno may not have been the strongest in their batch, she did feel bit a better physically speaking. Her sensei was a torturer, but labors brought good fruits.

Though Sakura did wish she her stamina would increase more.

"Shut up, flattie," Ino countered and the twitching of Sakura's eyes was satisfying. But for now she would cease fire. "Don't tell me you haven't noticed."

"Noticed what?" Sakura followed Ino's vision to the Hyuga heiress. _Oh_. The pinkette had indeed noticed the small changes in Hinata.

While she looked the same, her skin looked to be glowing, as if her skin had been reinvigorated with some sort of magical beauty cream.

"Exactly," Ino continued, eyeing their sensei who was chilling by resting on the bench as the three of them continued to paint the high fences. "Don't you find this weird at all?"

"Well, maybe sensei's giving her extra training," Sakura's answer seemed worthy of its weight. Over the last two weeks since Hinata had moved into the Uzumaki Compound, there had been a change.

In the early mornings she seemed tired. 'Eyes that looked like were about to fall asleep' tired. But she blistered through everything at a usual pace, even quicker at times. Her sensei also seemed brighter.

Maybe Hinata's innocence had affected him. She did have that peaceful air about her.

"Achoo!" Naruto sneezed and looked at his genin. Ino and Sakura were in close proximity, but there was no bickering. "Hinata, they're planning to kill you."

"W-What?" The Hyuga surprised looked at them. Last night had been amazing, as usual. Naruto-kun quite often went overboard. She was honestly surprised she could go that long.

A bit of guilt rose too, not for having sex with her Sensei-kun. Gods, no. She would never give that up. He was a 'vagician', and the blond had openly laughed at that term. No, she was supposed to begin her lessons on sealing, something that had been on hiatus even before she left her home.

Of course long hours of passionate and thorough lovemaking made her forget about all that.

"Don't believe anything he says, Hinata," Ino answered. She then pointed at their sensei and let loose. "He's been making us work day and night. Do you have any idea how dirty we become at the end of the day?"

"She doesn't complain," Naruto pointed out. "In fact, she never does. Now stop slacking, or I'll personally request a mission."

"You wouldn't," Sakura began with fear kicking in her mind.

Her teammates too felt that tingly shiver down their spines. A cold dark wraith harrowed their minds. Images of a bleak black terror resurfaced and went, "MEOW."

"Do you want to bet on that?" Naruto received no answer. "Yeah, that's what I thought. Now get back to painting that fence."

He didn't say a word further as all of them did so diligently. In between reading books, sensing the two ROOT agents keeping an eye on him – silly Danzo-sensei and his machinations – he would glance at Hinata's ass. By the Log that girl was insatiable.

He didn't consider himself a sex god, though many females told him otherwise, but she… she just kept coming back for more. Maybe this was why there was a premium on Hyuga virgins as he heard a Daimyo once joke. Naruto knew a fair bit of what went on behind the scenes of some clans; it wasn't uncommon for high ranking clans to 'marry off' their daughters for political alliances.

An hour or so later, the job was done, the tower was visited and they were back in Training Ground Six. Naruto sat on the grass and kept quiet for several minutes.

Why?

Because he was a cheeky bastard who wanted to mess with their minds.

"What are we here for?!"

It was working.

"Training," Naruto said and took out a scroll.

Unsealing it, he produced three sets of Maito Gai patented leg weights, only they had a significant amount of less weight in them. Very less, in fact he could probably wear them on his pinkie. ANBU was a harsh place, and he had learnt from the best of course.

Ah yes, drinking piss for water, eating mud for dinner and holding back thunder cone pine shit bricks for days so the enemy couldn't trace him.

He missed those blissful times.

"What are those?" Sakura asked. She'd feel like she had seen those before. But for the life of her she couldn't remember where.

"Weights," Naruto explained, "to be more specific Sealed Weights. Unlike normal weights where you have to add more weights this requires simple hand seals, 'Tiger' if you're interested to know that much."

"We know what weights are," Ino sashayed her hair. It flickered like a long golden wave dancing in the air. "But what do we have to do with them?"

"Simple really," Naruto threw them at his genin. Without much effort they caught it, but he could see they felt the weight of it. For now it was good. "Put them on."

He didn't need to tell them twice; Hinata listened to him without a question – the girl really wanted to get stronger – and the loud pair did so too; Ino didn't want Sakura to be better than and vice versa went in the pinkette's case.

"Sensei," Hinata spoke first. She'd been talking a lot more recently, at least from her teammates' standpoint. "Are we going to wear them all the time?"

"Not ALL the time," Naruto yawned. "Just as long as you're on missions, training and of course we'll increase them every four days."

"Wait, we have to wear these for over six hours?" Sakura asked feeling the weights around her ankles like ironed shackles forged in hellfire. Granted it wasn't unbearably heavy, but if this kept up . . . her legs would look all muscled up and gaudy. _WHAT THE HELL WOULD SASUKE-KUN THINK!_

"That's right, you girls are lucky to be honest," Naruto relayed. "My sensei were pretty much rougher."

"Wait, 'were'?" Ino caught on quickly. "You had more than one?"

"Perceptive," Naruto complimented, Ino took it without showing too much. "I was a... rare case. So I needed more than one teacher. But all of them had one thing in common."

"What was that?" Sakura asked, her mind eager to know more about the shinobi system. Fangirl she was yes, but a booksmart and eager kunoichi too.

"They all tried to kill me." On cue a wind began to blow from the western front. Like nocturnal shrieks of eerie horror they whispered in their ears. Tales of blood and death and torture.

"S-Sensei," Hinata didn't know everything about him, _Yet_. This was surprising to say the least. From what he'd told her, he had great teachers and got along with them well; there was never mention of any hatred or prejudice. "What do you mean they tried to kill you?"

"Exactly that."

"Why?" Hinata continued, Ino and Sakura mentally nodded. It was eating away at them. "Why would they do that?"

"To train me, duh." Naruto rolled his eyes. Honestly, his generation was filled with snowflakes.

"WHAT!" Ino screamed at him and Naruto had half a mind to shut her mouth by increasing the weights, _Fun for later_. "How is killing you equal to training you?"

"That's the point. They taught me all the ways a person could kill me, and there were times when I did think I was going to die. But I'm not kicking the bucket this soon. There are a few things I have to take care of before that." Visions of a couple appeared in his mind, along with blood and a full moon. A masked man stood in the distance, mockingly laughing at him. "Until then, I'll be the kind and perfect sensei that I am."

 _What a delusional freak_ , Ino frowned at him. If this was him being kind she didn't want to see what was 'harsh' in his context.

 _Sensei must've lost it,_ Sakura thought with a bit of fear in her mind. She did last a bit longer than usual, but goddamn her sensei made her weak when she went home.

 _You've always been perfect, Sensei-kun_ , Hinata thought with a small cute smile. Naruto Uzumaki was a very strange in private. At times he would be very hush-hush, but never socially inept. He'd talk when it was necessary, but never overstep. But at home, he was different. There was a peaceful aura around him that radiated a sort of warmth that was both protective and alluring.

Oh, and he looked great without a shirt. And pants. Hell, Hinata liked it when he didn't wear anything. _Mama likey_.

"Now then," Naruto stood up and armed himself with a few kunai and shuriken. The three genin paled at its appearance. Usually Naruto would torture them with high speeding pebbles which hurt like hell; sharp objects meant he was getting a bit serious. "We're going to play a little game of tag. Rules are simple: You run away from me, and I try to stab, sever, slash all your major nerves and arteries."

"What the hell?!" Ino grew terrified as she looked at the weapons, they gleamed.

"Sensei you can't be serious!" Sakura thought it would be best to appeal to his humanity. "You really wouldn't hurt us, right?!"

"I'll be aiming for your hair first," Naruto's words made both Ino and Sakura run faster than they ever had.

Feet shuffled and paced blurring with the green ground beneath them. It was no longer about their lives, but their hair! Oh so fine taken care of, well conditioned, silky, flawless flowing hair. Hinata however stood her ground.

"Sensei-kun," Hinata poked her fingers. She thought to use something else against him. "You like my hair. You really wouldn't cut it."

"I won't cut your hair," Naruto smiled devilishly; Hinata blushed at the intense stare he gave her. "I'll be cutting off your clothes." She ran too.

He waited for another ten seconds, giving them enough chance to run and hide. Then a puff of smoke appeared beside him. Naruto groaned at the sound. A small messenger toad stood with a scroll in its hands.

"What do you want?"

"Master Jiraiya told me to send this to you," the toad, with pride in its flabby hands gave the jōnin a scroll and just as quickly disappeared. They were getting moodier day by day.

Maybe one day he'd see aristocratic toads sipping fine wine and smelling roses. Now that would be an image.

Opening the parchment, Naruto's eyes grew a bit wide at the text.

"Another one, huh?"

* * *

Ino wanted to die. No wait, she wanted to sleep. Or maybe food. Log, she wanted it all.

Her feet and fingers had a significant number of cuts. Her hair was disheveled and mixed with grimy . . . something. She didn't want to assumed what it was.

Her clothes were stained as well. Today was tiring, hot and sweaty. Though it did get interesting.

Naruto sensei literally dropped on her, making her spread on the ground. He twisted her arm and brought it slowly back to her back before yanking her head up by pulling on her long ponytail.

At first she felt pain, then his hot breath hit her ears. Ino had never really been that close to a boy, any boy for that matter. Her sensei was around her age, from the same class who graduated early.

She felt something else too.

Powerful compact muscles, his hands were coarse and rough—years of handling sharp objects left their marks. Then of course he held her by the chin, her back against his chest and his sweet cruel whispers made the fearful situation exciting.

 _It was just a thing_ , she told herself. Ino entered the shower and took a cold one. She needed it, she needed a lot of things. Food and sleep were two of them.

Stepping out of the bathroom, her golden hair flowed freely and droplets of water still clung to her frame. Ino Yamanaka stood only in a towel that hid her modesty from the world. She dropped it and walked around her room, naked as the day as she was born.

She stood in front of the mirror assessing the damage; her fingers and lower legs had scratch marks on them, the cuts long since dried and clotted up. There was a red mark near her throat and right edge of her hip, courtesy of their sensei.

It felt so weird, having rough marks like that on her body given by another man.

While still a virgin, Ino had naughty dreams one times too many. First it was Sasuke, then sometimes Sai when she thought he was cute; one day there was one involving the three of them, and once that involved only the two boys.

Despite all that, a girl had her needs—a kunoichi double. Chakra usage and depletion often affected people in different ways. Some did mental exercises to calm them, some ate voracious amounts to restore them. In her case, Ino Yamanaka had been feeling horny.

Very. Very. Horny. It wasn't the first time either, she remembered having this feeling before her permanent diet plan kicked in full gear.

And the rough-ish way Naruto-sensei had touched her. For a moment she'd thought that he was going to slid his hands inappropriately here and there, crop a feel, say something sultry, take advantage and make her feel helpless.

Then make her feel good, then better and, _Oh my!_

"Ino," her mother's voice came through the door along with a few knocks. "Are you done with the shower?" Hurriedly she put on the first clothes she found. An orange top and black pants. Not her favorite combination but it would do just fine.

"Yeah," Ino got out of the room, a bit red-faced at the prospect of how she had dirty thoughts about her sensei. If she was to be honest, had Naruto stayed in the Academy she would've gone for him.

Sasuke had a regal look in his features, Sai had this mysterious cuteness about him… Naruto was… Naruto was ruggedly handsome, amusingly sarcastic, sexily cold in small moments, and the eye-patch added a whole wounded warrior aura about him.

 _Never knew I'd put THIS much thought into him_. She was getting used to him. He wasn't that bad once someone got past the insults, the torturous training, the quips and… maybe he wasn't that nice after all.

Having a bit more lunch than usual, Ino put her arms on the table, resting her head on them.

"Tired, sweety?" Her mother asked in a gentle manner. When was the last time her mother spoke like this to her?

"Yeah, mom," Ino replied, too tired to respond in her usual way. "I thought things were supposed to be a breeze after we graduate. Usually it isn't until the Chūnin Exams that things start to get so…"

"Hectic?"

"That's the word," Ino said half-heartedly. She cracked a shoulder and groaned. "I wish sensei wouldn't be so damn hard on us."

"Wishful thinking," her mother giggled a bit. "If it was any other sensei that might've been the case. But I am glad Naruto Uzumaki is your sensei. He'll whip you up in good shape."

Ino blinked once, twice and thrice. "You know mom, you almost make it sound like you know him."

"I do know him, but that's a story for another day," Kasumi Yamanaka only fed a little morsel to bait her daughter.

"Alright, when and how?"

It worked. Kasumi cleared her throat a bit, she needed to lure her in a bit more. "Oh it's a bit… confidential."

"You know I'm not going to stop."

Kasumi pretended to sigh wistfully. Oh, her daughter had yet to learn all her ways. One day it would happen though. "Fine, but this stays between us. Not even your father can know."

"Pinky," Ino got up, excited for the first time today. "Now, tell me. Tell me."

"Do you remember the incident two years ago when your father broke his leg?"

Ino flinched a bit.

It was a painful memory, watching her father return from a mission all bloodied up, leg broken and his teammates were in similar conditions. All of them had been ambushed by another unit. She wasn't told anything, but assumed it was a double-cross.

"Yeah, Daddy-"

"Survived by the skin of his teeth along with Chōza and Shikaku," Kasumi recounted. "They were surrounded by five squads of shinobi, along with two extra regiments that came in. I really thought I'd lose your father that day. But I didn't. Do you know why?"

"Because," Ino assumed, she'd never really asked why. It was one event she didn't want to remember. "Shikaku-san came up with a brilliant plan in the end?"

"He did, but it required a sacrifice," Kasumi's words made Ino suck her breath. "It would've been that way too, had Hokage-sama not sent backup."

"A squad?"

"One man."

"No way!" Ino was fully upright now. What her mother was saying was preposterous! "There's no way a single guy can take out entire squads."

"Ino, people like them exist. Your father isn't one of them, strong as he is," Kasumi paused a bit. She looked at the window. "Do you know why I'm always worried for you?"

"You're my mother."

"Yes, exactly," Kasumi took her daughter's hands into her own. "You're my daughter, my only child and I will always love you. The reason why I worry and always bother you about not training enough is because I know what's out there, beyond the village. Horrible people are waiting to do horrible things to you, Ino-chan. Men who rape, there's nothing more disgusting then them. But there's something scarier out there. Monsters. Monsters in human flesh, people who kill easily with the swipe of their arms, the flick of their blades, they don't even waste a second and have no idea what the word 'mercy' means. These people can destroy squads and squads of shinobi with ease."

"And you're saying that," Ino felt weary with those words, "that a monster saved Daddy and the others?"

"A monster? Him?" Kasumi shook her head. "Regarding his strength, yes. A man with a lot of unresolved issues and other past incidents, yes. But a monster because he was outright cruel? Because he shows no mercy? No, not really. No shinobi is a clean human being. We all kill one day. Some more than others."

"Who saved Daddy?" Ino wanted to know. She had a guess, but she just wanted to be sure.

"Your sensei."

* * *

Sakura stretched her arms and legs in the hot spring. Warm Whirlpool had opened up about a year ago and was perhaps one of the hottest spots in Konoha in terms of tourism.

She'd seen so many people come and go in this place. The best thing about this place was the zero-perversion policy they had. There was no way a could ever peep in on the women and vice-versa.

A few women, surprisingly, had been disappointed it by it overall the place was always blooming.

Sakura with her long flowing pink hair sat comfortably as various fragrances blessed the air around her.

She heard the chit-chat of the women going on, a few visitors were there too. Then a rowdy voice came in.

"God I love this place!"

Sakura sighed knowing full well who it was.

Short brown hair, wild and unapologetic. Two red marks on her cheeks and olive-skinned with… much to her disappointment D-sized breasts. _LOW_ D-sized breasts, she reminded herself. This was one of the things Sakura couldn't understand. Hinata had very big breasts for someone their age, very big. Ino too had moderately sized ones.

Sakura didn't; a meager B-cup was what she wore. And this… tomboy, loudmouthed, brash and sweating all the time Kibara, or Kiba as she wanted to be called, had large ones.

It was so fucking unfair.

"Oh look who it is, the book worm!" Kiba shouted and took a spot beside her. "So, Princess Bubblegum how're things going?" Oh Sakura, never got that along with Kiba.

She was everything the opposite of what Sakura was.

Sakura was the graceful symphony, the flowers of spring, the sunshine of everyone; Kiba was a raging mosh-pit, a flower with more thorns than petals and a life that woke after dusk.

"Hello, Kiba," Sakura mumbled. Oh, and did she mention Kiba was on a team with Sasuke-kun? Also, Sai was there. The two most good looking guys in their batch on her team, but more importantly Sasuke-kun was there aka her future boyfriend aka husbando aka the love of her life aka the hottiest hottie to ever hot aka the shogun of-

"Oi," Kiba snapped her fingers, the sharp nails _SHING_ -ed a bit. "You're getting lost again. How do you lose so much track when those hearts appear in your eyes?"

"What hearts?" Sakura asked. She had no idea what the tomboy was talking about. She was only thinking about Sasuke-kun, the greatest, most bestest-

"Nevermind," Kiba interfered her thoughts again, then grinned. "So, you're on Ino's team. How's that _going_?"

"Better than you think," Sakura replied honestly. Then a smile formed on her face. "What about you? You're on Sasuke-kun's team, I bet you're having a great experience."

"Ugh," Kiba rolled her eyes. Oh right, Kiba was perhaps the only girl in their batch who didn't like Sasuke Uchiha. That was insane in Sakura's mind!

Which girl didn't love Sasuke-kun?

"Look, Kiba I know you don't like him-"

"Alright, alright!" Kiba said loudly. "He's not that bad. Sai is… bearable. Only cause Kakashi sensei keeps them in line. I swear, I should've been on a team with Shino and Hinata. They're so much more easier to get along than those two."

"I'm sure Sasuke-kun gets the job done with ease."

"That's the problem," Kiba shook her a bit. Always excited this one. "He's always doing things by himself. Never asks for help and tries to solo everything. Sai doesn't help either, always calling Sasuke 'Dickless.'"

"I'LL FUCKING MAKE HIM DICKLESS!" Sakura shouted and every woman in the bath looked at her.

She blushed from embarrassment and hid half her face in the water. Good lord, she needed to temper her mind. Perhaps sensei wasn't that far off from today's assessment when he told her to always keep her senses up and about.

"Hahahaha!" Kiba laughed and patted her head. "Good to see you're still yourself. And the hair is silky as ever."

"I did offer you some tips."

"Fuck that, I like my hair wild," Kiba proudly laughed. "Besides, how're things going?"

"Not bad," Sakura said, glad people weren't looking at her anymore. "Hinata's a sweetheart and always easy to get along with. Ino is…"

"Ino," Kiba added with a toothy grin.

"Yeah," Sakura sighed, then sighed again. "And don't get me started on our sensei. I'm sure your sensei is better than ours."

"Fuck the hell no!" Kiba exclaimed. "He comes late every day. Three hours. Every fucking day. Makes us get up at five in the morning and keeps us waiting for three hours. Then there are the missions. They're not even missions! How am I supposed to become an uber cool ninja if I don't get to fight people!"

Sakura felt a twinge of sympathy for Kiba, more so for Sasuke-kun because he had to deal with this shit every day. "Well at least your sensei doesn't try to hurt you. Naruto-sensei can be real-"

"Wait… Naruto?" Kiba held her chin in thought. "That name sounds really familiar. I've definitely heard it before."

"He's a jōnin and get this… he's from our class."

"BULLSHIT!" Kiba's eyes went wide. Then they went wider. "Oh shit. Naruto? _That_ Naruto?"

"What do you mean, Kiba?" Sakura asked, honestly surprised at her words.

"Does your sensei have blond hair?"

"Yeah."

"Weird whisker marks on his face?"

 _They're kind of cute to be honest,_ Sakura kept to herself. "Yeah. You know him?"

"Dudette," Kiba slapped her head. "It's him. Remember the blond kid everyone always stayed away from? The loudmouth with the orange-"

"Orange vest?" Kiba nodded at Sakura's words. For some reason she did remember someone wearing orange to the academy every day. It was a long time ago, long before her argument with Ino, before she met Sasuke-kun. "Holy shit."

"I know right," Kiba laughed. "I can't believe it, someone from our batch is a jōnin. Must make him some kind of super genius."

"He's not better than Sasuke-kun," Sakura pointed out. There were geniuses and then there was Sasuke Uchiha. She wasn't entirely wrong.

"My God, you two are loud," both girls followed the voice and found the source. Sakura almost looked away in jealousy.

The woman who said it wore nothing and looked absolutely gorgeous with her purple hair, brown eyes and tanned skin. Her breasts were large and perky, hips wide, and legs that were flawlessly full.

"Who are you?" Kiba, being the brash girl she was asked first.

"Anko Mitarashi," upon hearing those words, Kiba paled. Sakura had never seen her wilt up like that. The woman strode towards Sakura, her chest jiggled with every movement. "So you're Naruto's genin? He told me they were kiddies, but by the Log you're pathetic."

"And who the hell are you?" Sakura asked, a bit angry at this total… bimbo.

"Oh you know," the woman named Anko licked her lips, "his girlfriend."

"Anko," another woman's voice rose. Again Sakura was questioning just what women other than her ate to get killer bodies like those! It wasn't fair. This woman may not have had the same degree of curviness Anko had, but hot damn she must turn every head in every room she ever entered. This one had flawless fair skin, luscious black hair and ruby red eyes. "You really should try to be a bit more restrained."

"Oh look the closet slut," Anko smirked. "Back for more, eh?"

"Kiba, what's going on?" Sakura asked.

"I don't know," the tomboy said, "But I'm betting on the pretty lady."

"You know her? The red eyed one?"

"Hell no," Kiba clarified, "I was talking about Anko." Sakura could only sigh.

Why did she not end up on Team Seven?

Why was Ino with her?

Why were these two women arguing over her sensei?

She understood a bit why, Naruto Uzumaki was handsome in a classic sort of way, but still she needed a break.

* * *

Was it possible for a person to be extremely happy and insanely tired at the same time?

It was an unusual dilemma, ultimately one Hinata Hyuga found herself in.

Hinata was tired, too tired. After training, Naruto had taken her to the Hyuga Compound. He was busy researching the Hyuga library; Uzumaki patented seals were considered rare and dangerous when left unchecked, that and the blond didn't want that particular jutsu to just lie out here in the open—he also didn't want other similar stuff lying around with his knowledge.

Physical tirades aside, Hinata had a very hard time looking at her father when conversing one on one. The conversation had begun as usual; how training was going, how much stronger she was, how her mentality had been reinforced. The usual stuff.

Then the time came when he handed her a scroll and the contents of the scroll had shocked her to say the least. It was a gift, the thing inside the scroll—for her and her alone. Naruto-kun had apparently told her father what _happened_ between them, and how he had to _improvise_.

Of course her sensei had to rearrange the truth, but whatever tale he had spun, it worked.

Her father was disappointed at the loss of her maidenhood, but ultimately supported what she wanted. Now engaged at a young age to the boy she always had a crush on, Hinata Hyuga felt like she was over the moon. Then her father challenged her to a duel, to see if she had improved. She'd almost gotten out of that talk, then her Sensei-kun walked in, spouted his mouth, called her father – her fiance's words, not hers – 'an overrated douchebag whose ass is grass against Hinata.'

Her father was a strict man, an uptight, but above all a prideful man. Prideful as in he really did not know how handle insults well and for 20 straight minutes chased his own daughter to get her to spar.

"You did well," Naruto said as they both walked to the Uzumaki compound.

The hollow twisted trees that arched over like darkened spider webs. Branches spread out far and wide, each of them harboring birds, squirrels and other myriad creatures harmoniously living about. She'd noticed it before too.

The air around this part was.. different. Cleaner, fresher, healthier.

"Thank you, Naruto-kun," Hinata smiled at him. She'd learned a great deal over the last two weeks. Naruto Uzumaki… was so much more than he wanted to let on.

One afternoon when he'd gone out, she chose to roam the house—figure out how everything works. In his room she found scriptures upon scriptures muddled with ink and seals. Messy as it was, there was one section of the table that was clear.

A single picture frame, 14x14, and clean as the day it was bought. In it was a stunning crimson haired woman, her belly blessed with life as she stood by a man with blond hair and blue eyes.

At first she thought she'd been seeing things. Later on, things made more sense than ever.

The Fourth Hokage looked a lot like Naruto Uzumaki, and that woman's facial features matched exactly with her sensei's. Naruto Uzumaki, or Namikaze as he chose not to call himself, was the son of the Fourth Hokage, head of the Uzumaki Clan, and heir to the Senju Clan should Tsunade not have a child. It was too much to take in, so she asked him about it. Naruto didn't like to talk too much about his parents; they died during the Kyūbi's attack.

He'd never experienced what it was like to have parents. Being a shinobi was all he'd ever been for the last nine years.

"By the way," Naruto looked around before suddenly placing his arm around her shoulder and caressing her cheek. Hinata felt mushy when he did that. She pressed closer and the two walked together. "I don't think we finished what we started in the bath."

"N-Naruto-kun," Hinata blushed in a bit of fear. "Don't you think that's a bit too much?"

"Nonsense," Naruto's hand slid down to her hip and tucked up the shirt, grasping her soft hip. Hinata bit back a moan. "Besides, you're stronger than you think."

Hinata nodded as she felt his coarse palm rubbing and adoring her hip, then in a whirl of winds they were in the compound again. However, something felt off. There was something strange about the usually serene place. For one, it was quiet.

Too quiet.

"Naruto-kun," Hinata started. She felt like she was in danger, all her senses were screaming at her. She pretty much knew all of this open space, yet she couldn't find anything wrong. Concentrating chakra to her eyes, she activated her bloodline. " **Byakugan** ," she whispered and the entire world became clearer, sharper and greyer.

Landscapes, trees, houses, all of them stark and clear. No traces of color save the black and white. In between the lines, she saw something else. A small spark akin to a flame shone with a tint of green. Chakra. It moved towards them, slowly, steadily, the chakra looked as if it was struggling. There were erratic irregularities.

"There's someone heading towards us."

"I know," Naruto sighed. He looked a bit vexed. "Hinata, do you remember what I told you? About the CRA?"

It was one of the most painful things she'd ever heard. Sharing Naruto-kun? HER Naruto-kun? With other women? It was… shearing her heart to say the least. For almost three days she didn't have sex with Naruto after hearing that bit. It was tradition of course; she'd heard of it before, and nearly all clans in Konoha were paternal.

One man taking more than one wife, dwindled out line or not, wasn't uncommon. The daimyo's ones were disgusting on the other hand, they kept consorts and concubines. The land of lightning had this the most.

"Yes," Hinata said. She'd seen who it was. Still she couldn't hide her anger, and damn right she would be serving it out. "Tsume Inuzuka? How many women did you fuck, Naruto-kun?"

"Oooh, feisty," Naruto laughed. "Then again, I shouldn't expect less from you."

"You didn't answer my question."

"Tsume's in heat."

"What?" Hinata grew confused.

"Inuzuka are more animalistic than you think," Naruto explained. "This happened before too. She's a bit tamer right now, last time she'd cut me pretty badly. I'm guessing the heat is still in the first stage." Making a few solid copies, Shadow Clones they were called, Naruto instructed them to take Tsume who had now come before them.

The woman was wildly beautiful in her eyes. Spiky brown hair was fluttering about, her full body (more mature than Hinata's at the moment) and the heavy labored hot breathing that came from her. There was a lost look of unbridled lust in her eyes.

"Na-Naruto," Tsume barely whispered before the three clones grabbed her and Body Flickered out of there. Hinata looked at Naruto for answers.

"They're going to… take care of her. May take a few hours," Naruto said, now holding hands with her as they walked inside.

"What are they going to do?"

"Give her what they want."

Hinata remained quiet for a few moments. Her heart was pounding like crazy, she wanted something. Swallowing her fear she made her query. "I want to watch."

Naruto blinked. Once. Twice. "WHAT?"

* * *

Sex was at its basest form animalistic.

A deep hunger for lust ran in everyone. Passionate and furious, it would drive people to great limits. None more so than those with chakra. Tsunade Senju had long ago published a paper that stated how chromosomes and chakra were intertwined, the result being hormones were affected by chakra usage. In simple words, regular sex wasn't uncommon among shinobi and kunoichi.

Once the bodies had reached a level of where they had reached a certain sexual peak of pleasure, regular rounds of fucking, sucking and all the good stuff became almost mandatory.

Going on without it for too long resulted in clouded decisions, overwhelming lustrous drive.

For the Inuzuka, it was different; wild as their attitude, once a female Inuzuka entered heat she would experience bouts of lust that would make her fuck whoever stood the closest. Tsume was stronger than that, she only truly lusted after one person and right now, she was being given a treat.

 ***Lemon starts***

Three Shadow Clones, solid and strong and sexually charged, took her in the basement. Each of them were invigorated with potent amounts of chakra, it was enough to make them take a few hits and last for hours.

It wasn't the first time Tsume had been ravaged like this; a heat of this proportion required extreme measures. She didn't mind at all. The ground on which she stood had seals drawn around it, meant to keep her animal instincts in line.

She had a leash on her, along with leather shackles on her wrists and ankles. To some it would seem the height of bound perversion. For Tsume this was her cure.

It was hot and hard, and the clone groaned with pleasure as she inadvertently wriggled her ass against his bare hardened crotch, the erection resting firmly between her buttocks.

His hands caressed and squeezed her full, juicy ass cheeks, squeezing them tightly as nails dug in the skin.

The clone in front of her knelt down, his rough hands touching her thighs, a bit of electricity danced on his fingers as he slowly, but surely massaged them, opening her legs further and further, fingers traced across the thighs slowly, painfully going upwards towards her dampened slit. Unwilling to be left without action, the third clone came forward to her side and kissed her. She answered back.

Hard.

Sucking on his lower lip and licking into his mouth as she leaned towards him, her ass and thighs still being tended to. He responded by taking her face in his hands and caressing her tongue with his own, scraping his teeth across her lip, making her shiver with joy.

The one behind grabbed her breasts. No, he squeezed them. Harder and harder. She mewled with pleasure, the clone licked her ear, thumbs circled the nipples.

"Oh~" she chanted in a haze of pleasure; calloused fingers coaxed her nipples to stiffen. They weren't gentle either, roughly the digits pulled, squeezed and pinched her nipples. The clone between her legs finally made it to her snatch, burying his tongue inside her womanhood, licking and biting with tenacity. Jolts went up and down her entire body.

Tsume's body twitched, moaning into the kiss, holding back shrieks of pleasure.

On instinct her hands reached out, grabbing the throbbing erect cocks of the clones behind and beside her.

Lust grew deeper in their eyes with each stroke, Tsume ran her hands up and down their entire lengths.

They twitched in excitement, _For me_ , she told herself. It made her feel so… good. Then the clone below decided to put his fingers inside as his tongue was already working its magic.

Her nether lips spread further as tongue and finger slid in and out in a rhythmic fashion, pleasing and teasing her.

The clone behind her bit her neck leaving a red mark.

The one kissing her gave her room to breathe, before immediately attacking her breast, taking the left nipple into his mouth, lathering it with his mouth, biting and tugging the areola.

"Oh fuck!" The sharp pleasure was too much when the clone bit her clit too hard. She spasmed and climaxed, wet juices spilling out of her slit over the clone's face as she wordlessly wailed. She didn't know what she was saying.

It was too good.

They were too good. Naruto was too good. Everything was looking hazy for a moment, her body was useless, ripe for the taking by anyone. She felt herself being forced down on her knees, the collar yanked her to do so. She breathed hard as she saw the three throbbing cocks in front of her face.

"Mmm~" she moaned to herself as she looked at them. Stroking two of them, she licked the bulb of the one right in front of her. The Inuzuka's tongue swirled and circled around it, coating it with her saliva and spit. One of the clones slapped her cheek with his cock, she took it into her mouth.

The other one did so a few moments later and she repeated her actions.

Bracing herself she breathed in before swallowing his cock. Thick, throbbing, hot it invaded her mouth and throat, rigorously stretching her throat from the inside. Then, the clone grabbed her hair tightly before shoving his entire cock down her throat.

Tsume's eyes widened, tearing up, she choked and gagged as the clone throat fucked her. Her hands moved on their own stroking the other two. Up and down the mighty member moved in her throat, constraining her air, but it was so good! She wanted to breathe, but this made her feel so alive!

Slowly it grew darker, all she could think was _Suck, suck, suck._ After three full minutes of making her nearly faint, the clone released her as the organ came out of her mouth with a 'pop' sound, now coated with her saliva on every inch.

Tsume felt herself being held up by the clones; she would've passed out and her heavy breathes and coughs proved that.

Drool was uncontrollably falling out of her mouth, juices kept oozing out of her womanhood, and the hole in her ass was slowly gaping, gasping, eager to be taken. Alas, she was not shown mercy as the next clone repeated the actions, feeding her his entire cock, mercilessly he thrust in and out. Tsume had seen darkness again and again and again as each of the clones repeated their actions until they dropped her on the floor.

She tried to get up, but she slipped on the wet ground. A small puddle of her making, she'd been spasming and squirting for the last… she didn't know how long, but she didn't want it to end. Tsume wanted more and more and more, she wanted to be ravaged, pillaged, bred like the bitch in heat she was at the moment. The heat in her was so great, so much, so insatiable. Tsume Inuzuka realized she'd never truly felt this sort of raw passion and burning desire for anyone—ever. Naruto Uzumaki was…Naruto was… she was hers. She belonged to him. Her own alpha.

"Good grief, Tsume-san," one of the clones raised her by her hips. Her tongue was hanging out. "Oi, don't pass out on us yet. You do want this right?"

"Yesh," the words came out in a slur. "I want you inside me. In my mouth. In my ass. Oh~" Tsume felt the her left butt cheek stinging. A clone behind her slapped her ass with great force. Again and again and again. She kept moaning and shaking and gasping at each strike as the clone who held her kept massaging her breasts.

"You seem tired, let me help you out," the clone holding her said and she felt herself being lowered. The clone was lying down with her and his erect shaft was rubbing against her vulva. It was so sloppy now, and deep in her heart she knew it would be ruined by the time it ended. It was a whorish thing to say, but Tsume wanted her brains to be fucked out by Naruto and his clones. Without much warning she felt her labia being touched by a hot bulbous shaped meat. Her inner folds were being separated, the fleshy rod entered her, fully kissing her womb as she Tsume's eyes threatened to roll up. Like a cheap harlot she moaned, but her cries of pleasure intensified as she felt her butthole being opened and the all too familiar cock went inside her from behind. Both holes were wet, the cocks effortlessly thrust in and out, spearing into her easily. Tsume was making incoherent noises as her tongue which had been resting on her lower lip since God knew when felt something on it.

"Nnggggg!" was all she could get out as the last clone invaded her throat again. All her holes tightened around the members. They weren't slowing down. With each passing second it was getting harder and faster and Tsume wanted it no other way. She was cumming as they kept fucking her; one repeatedly was slapping her ass changing her olive skin to resemble a burning red; her perky large breasts were being squeezed and pulled; two strong hands tightened around her hair as her head kept banging against his crotch and balls hit her chin. He was in so deep, he knew her so well, inside and out. No man could ever make that claim. Then they got faster, their cocks pulsed faster, her body was out of control, she was shaking uncontrollably.

Finally, she screamed a silent scream of absolute pleasure as she felt the first taste of his spunk in her mouth. So thick and rich and creamy, it was filling up her mouth, going down her throat. Next she felt her womb being filled to the brim, breeding her. Her asshole was being filled with wave of semen. It was going straight to her stomach. Finally they stopped, unsheathing their fleshy swords from her insides as spunk oozed out of her mouth, her cunt and asshole. She fell on the semen coating the ground, now smearing her face and body. Her body kept spasming, twitching in maddening satisfaction, her tongue licking the liquid off the floor.

She was in heaven. Tsume felt gracious that they were picking her up.

"Oi, oi," the clone in front of her smirked. "We can't have you passing out now, can we?"

"Whaa?" was all she could say before she saw his fist opening. A bunch of black pills rested in his palm. _Oh God_. She gasped as she felt a digit entering her ass, wriggling around inside.

"We're not done by a long shot," the clone paused before biting her neck, "Tsume-chan."

* * *

Hinata had no words to describe it. Seeing Tsume Inuzuka being tied up, used, fucked and being treated as a brood mare had made her hot and bothered. Thankfully, her Sensei-kun had been able to pick up on it quickly. They'd starting fucking long before Tsume was being penetrated in every hole she had. Right now Hinata stood in a room beside the sex dungeon her fiancé had, she watched through the glass her hands were resting against. She'd been bent over, Naruto-kun was behind her and he'd been fucking her for such a deliciously long time.

Furiously he'd been pounding into her, she'd already came at least five times. Naruto had only given her the special baby-batter juice once, but it was enough to make her feel that her stomach was bloating up. She felt the air leaving her lungs, her heart threatening to explode until finally Naruto let out a groan and one final thrust as filled her up once more. Similar to Tsume, her tongue also lulled out. Naruto caught her letting her shiver, shake and spasm in utter bliss.

* **Lemon ends** *

He was always so… gentle with her. Hinata, embracing the closeted perverseness she had, asked if he was going to use Shadow Clones. His reply was, "Not yet." Hinata was leaning back against the Naruto Uzumaki's chiseled frame as she felt his hands fondle her breasts. She'd always been careful with them; wearing baggy clothes to conceal her mature breasts. Naruto however liked them bare as he kept rubbing and squeezing them.

"Mmm~, Naruto-kun," Hinata turned her head around and felt his lips on her own. His tongue swirling and embracing hers, he bit her lip and pulled it. "You're so fucking good."

"As your fiancé, I believe it's my duty to fuck you into oblivion," Naruto chuckled before pulling his semi-hardened cock out of her. Pulling her close he kissed her full on the mouth, squeezing her hips and eventually her ass. He was a lucky man… once the whole cursed with a demon in his stomach factor was ignored.

"Again."

"No."

"Please," Hinata begged and made a cute face, rubbing her breasts and hardened nipples against his chest. Maybe he had corrupted her. "I love it when you-"

"We have a team meeting tomorrow, very early too," Naruto told her as she pouted. He shook his head hiding his smile. Hinata was so…different. She wasn't like Tsume who invoked a sense of animalistic passion; Anko made his lust grew and there was a connection there, but it wasn't the same; Kurenai was, well, she was a slut in his eyes for now, but he was sure she was a nice woman—only not when she was naked with him. Hinata was so…wholesome.

"Come on, let's go," and like that he carried her off like a newlywed bride. She leaned into his chest, listening to his calm and steady heartbeat. Come to think of it, she felt tired now. Perhaps it was adrenaline that had been keeping her up. Slowly, the Hyuga dazed off in a nap. "Cute," Naruto said and looked back at the mirror. His clones were doing a marvelous job at fucking Tsume. In fact, he could feel himself hardening.

Flashing to his room with the now asleep Hinata, he returned to see how Tsume had been served another round of fresh semen.

Tsume felt surprised when the sounds of clones popping came. But then she saw him. Naruto Uzumaki naked in all his glory. Blue eye now slowly turning crimson with a black slit. She shook in fear.

"I'll give you a few more clones later, but for now," Naruto grabbed her by the hair rubbing his cock against her cheek, "How about a little one-on-one session, Tsume-chan?" Tsume raising her hands and sticking out her tongue with a stupid smile on her face was all the answer he needed.

* * *

 **Well, there is the latest chapter for now. I'm writing Chapter 6, but my workrate is slow. As ruler of the Land of Wanks, it is a hard job especially more so when you have an actual job (Yes that's right: writing ff is not an actual thing) and, well, I'm a lazy fuck. The update will come sometime this month, that I can say with assurance. Until then my fellow wank peasants, this is King Wanker. Royally fucking off.**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN** : I'm done with the new chapter. I've been busy. Hope I didn't make you subjects wait too long. Never underestimate the King of all Wankers.

* * *

Naruto felt the stare digging into his back. They were making their way to the Tower for an extra mission he knew his team could handle. D Ranks may be the bane of all genin, but it was work nonetheless. However, he knew it wasn't Hinata who was gazing at him with such focus; she was probably staring at his butt. The person who stared at him was Ino Yamanaka and by the Log, it'd been going on for over a week now. He understood how girls worked, or he liked to think he did. Good looking guys, strong guys, alpha guys attracted women. Rules of nature.

That said, Ino was never really interested in him as he knew, she was too busy being fabulous for all things Sasuke. Which was why the slightly blushed cheeks when he looked her way was a bit off. Did he do something? Did he flirt by accident? _Questions for later_.

Knocking the door, Team Six entered as they saw Iruka tending to what looked like a mountain of paperwork, the Hokage's greatest piece of work that needed constant tending. Sometimes Naruto wondered why the fuck his parents wanted to be Hokage. Was there a forbidden fruit of unfathomable power in the desk? Did the Lord of Logs come down to bless them with unlimited supplies? The Gods of Ramen gave them unbelievable prophecies? No, all his dad got was a shitty job where he would make sure that war did not break out while being married to a hot-tempered human war deterrent. What a fucked up position to be in.

At least they were good people. Him? Not so much. He'd probably burn the papers, tell Danzo to let loose all this itchy war inducing schemes and together they would make Konoha great again!

Cripple every nation from the inside and make them starve to death. Start with Grass, let it spread to Stone as they try to take advantage and this would rile up the Cloud; work with a certain snake to release an epidemic virus in the Hidden Sand and those crazy motherfuckers at Mist didn't need much incentive, they were already killing each other—just a few rumors and the murder of the Daimyo would be enough to throw them into even more disarray. It was a better initiative than 'Let's all cooperate! Peace! Hooray!'

Those were the War Hawk's words, not his. Naruto had to hand it to Danzo, the man made backup plans for his backup plans and daydreamed of various situations where he could just sit back, relax and watch every other nation tear itself apart. Good old, far right-wing shinobi values.

"Ah, Naruto. My boy," Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Hokage, the Professor, the old bastard with wrinkly skin greeted him. The dried up cunt of a man that made him work like a horse smiled. One of these days he was going to watch Sarutobi die, and he, Naruto Uzumaki, would be laughing right over his coffin. The oppression would end at last. "Back for another mission?"

"No, just here to spit on your face," Naruto casually replied as Sarutobi laughed in utter joy—that cheeky bastard—while Iruka looked like he was going to have a stroke or shit himself. Maybe both at the same time. Sometimes one followed the other.

"DON'T TALK TO LORD HOKAGE LIKE THAT!" Naruto noticed how his former teacher—course instructor seemed more apt—fumed with righteousness. "You may be a jōnin now, Naruto. But you still haven't learned to talk properly."

"I'm honestly surprised you haven't kicked the bucket yet, Iruka-senpai," the blonde said as Sakura too looked a bit angry at him, Ino was shocked at his treatment of the authority, Hinata was…well she did her best to be surprised. "How are things going with that glass wearing-"

"BE PROFESSIONAL!" Iruka's head bloated to three times larger than his actual body. Naruto never did learn that jutsu. Maybe an Akimichi taught him. The scarred shinobi sighed and sat back down, now more relaxed. "Honestly, I'm more worried about you than I was when you were a kid. At least there I could keep an eye on you. Out there you could start a war with your mouth alone."

Naruto shook his head, smiling a bit. He was a very honest man, that Iruka. A good man too. Thrice the person Naruto could never be. It was why he never became jōnin. Being the elite required a certain level of murder-y vibes which the man lacked. "Don't worry, senpai. I'll get along just fine."

"Yeah, right," Ino murmured. Sakura nodded, Hinata tapped her fingers. This was betrayal on her part.

 _So she's agreeing with them. Good team bonding, but you don't fuck with this guy and get away with it,_ Well, two could play that game. "Lord Hokage," Naruto mustered up all his seriousness. The tension in the room thickened. "I would like to request the Tora mission."

"No…" Sakura whispered taking a step back.

"In fact, we want that mission every day," Naruto upped the ante.

"No, no, no," Ino was turning around, prepared to run away.

"I take it back, I want you to give any and all Tora stray missions just to us from now on, and my team won't be able to go up the ranks until we have caught Tora the Terror at least 9000 times!" Hinata may not have said anything, but she was running towards the door. It was locked shut. An old seal he helped the old man make.

"Why isn't it opening?" Hinata nervously stated, pulling on the knob.

"We'll have to break it down!" Ino braced herself.

"I'll help," Sakura stood with Ino, arch enemies united by a greater threat at hand.

"Hahahaha!" Hiruzen Sarutobi's laughter cut through the tension like hot knife through butter. He rubbed his eyes a bit, tearing up at their reactions. "I must say, you remain the best shinobi on my roster. No wonder the Daimyo's daughter wanted to marry you."

Hinata clenched her fist, eye twitched and Naruto noticed it all. Yeah, he didn't mention it to her. "I'm sure it was the Daimyo's words she spoke."

"I'm sure the Daimyo would never say, 'Mommy likey blondey pie.'"

"Lord Hokage!" Iruka tried to maintain decorum. His students were shocked too.

"It's not the worst case," Naruto replied.

"Yes, the priestess from Demon Country specifically said how she wanted your baby." Sarutobi's words made Sakura and Ino and Hinata turn red. Two from the naughty nature of it, one out of furious anger.

"Lord Hokage!" Iruka was still trying. A for effort.

"Remember the Raikage's niece?" Naruto couldn't hold his snicker back. Oh how that bulking hulk of muscles, man tears and testosterone had raged and screamed and vented.

Sarutobi started laughing too loudly. "How could I forget," Sarutobi then changed his voice. "Pour some sugar on me, Daddy."

"LORD HOKAGE!" Iruka was definitely having a stroke now.

"Good grief, senpai," Naruto motioned for him to calm down. "Calm down, you're going to die if you keep doing that."

"What is wrong with you two?!" Sakura yelled at them, fist shaking with righteous feminine fury.

"Nothing," both jōnin and Hokage replied at the same time. Iruka sighed.

"It's alright, Sakura," the chūnin spoke, "I've been trying to get used to it myself. It's not easy."

"Um," Hinata began, "then why you were so surprised when they spoke like that?"

"I didn't want them talking like that in front you three," Iruka said with a swell of pride. "Genin or not, I saw all of you kids growing up in front of me. As your former teacher and mentor it's my job to make sure all of you follow the protocols."

"Oi, oi, senpai," Naruto pointed at him, "you certainly didn't complain when we had the Icha-Icha Deconstruction Seminar."

"What the heck?!" Ino said, face a bit red, nothing compared to Hinata's blush or Sakura's furious one. "What is wrong with you people? Are all the upper ranking shinobi crazy?"

"Crazy, huh?" Naruto remarked, "That's rich, coming from a future mind invader. Anyways, old man. Mission. Now."

"Yes," Sarutobi coughed into his hand and threw him a scroll. Naruto scanned the report for a full minute. He couldn't believe it.

"Are you serious?"

"Yes."

"Zabuza?"

"Yes."

"Zabuza Momochi?"

"The one and only."

"Kakashi's team faced the Demon of the Hidden Mist?" Naruto asked. The girls seemed confused, he couldn't blame. Iruka was in a different state altogether.

"No," Iruka looked at the Hokage with betrayal in his eyes. "Lord Hokage, are they-"

"They're fine," Sarutobi assured him, Ino and Sakura seemed to take a breath of relief after hearing that. Hinata too, she was good friends with Kiba growing up—who apparently played a factor in boosting up her morale when they were kids. He'd have to thank her one of these days. The burdens a fiancé had. "Kakashi fought off Zabuza before a fake Hunter nin took him away. Paralyzed him with needles to make it look like he was dead."

"Thank God," Iruka sat back down. The man was genuinely worried about his students. "To think Kakashi fought off one of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen."

"Yes, but he's retained injuries from the battle," Hokage clarified and went into great details about what happened. The girls were scared and relieved. He couldn't blame them. Naruto, on the other hand, was pissed.

No, not pissed at the fact that Zabuza attacked them. No, that was how the shinobi system worked. What did get to him was the fact that Zabuza _got_ that chance. The Kakashi he knew was nowhere near as weak.

Zabuza Momochi, A Rank nin, high bounty, wanted by the Mizukage's Anti-Bloodline faction for desertion, treason, betrayal and attempted murder of their leader. Wielder of the Executioner Blade and one of the most overrated threats in that side of the country. Some would call him egotistical or overconfident, but Naruto could easily dispatch someone like him, as could Kakashi. Did leaving ANBU really hamper his skills that much? Would it happen to him?

"Naruto," Sarutobi spoke, "your team is to back up Kakashi, get the Bridge up in Wave Country and fend off Zabuza."

"Who hired him?" Naruto asked, then thought about it for a second. "It's probably Gato isn't it?"

"Yes," the Hokage replied.

"Do we take care of him too?"

"If needs be, though he does have a better purpose if he's still alive."

"Understood," Naruto said and turned to his team. "Go home, pack for two weeks, say your farewells and meet me at the village gate in one hour." They didn't need to be told twice, there was a certain level of mutual respect they had going on.

"Speaking of an hour," Sarutobi looked at the chūnin, "Iruka could you go and get that file I handed to you a week ago?"

"The Kumo one?"

"The very same. Don't be late."

"Yes, sir," Iruka got up from his station and passed by Naruto, putting a hand on his shoulder. There was no doubt, that was pride in the man's eyes. Even Naruto couldn't hold back a smile. "You've come a long way, Naruto. Right now, if you keep this up you'll surely become Hokage." Naruto didn't want to say no to his face and simply nodded. The man left and Naruto looked at the Hokage.

"What's the real reason you're sending me out there?"

"Excuse me?"

"If it was to protect their team, or even take out Zabuza you could've sent a single jōnin to help them," Naruto pointed out. "What's your real endgame?"

"Did you get Jiraiya's letter?" The Hokage asked as he took out another scroll.

"Yeah, but what does that have to do with anything?" Naruto saw a red scroll being thrown his way. Opening it, his eyes widened and the air in the room thickened. "You're serious?"

"Yes," Sarutobi said. "Times are changing."

"This is going to set off a reaction, you know," Naruto closed the scroll. "I can't even begin to describe how many laws in the Treaty we're going to be violating once this gets done."

"Don't tell me, Ghost," Sarutobi leaned forward, "have you actually begun to care about rules?"

"Not in your life," Naruto Uzumaki, formerly known as Ghost, smiled. "Anything else?"

"Yes, another jōnin will be joining you as backup, just in case, and a cover of course."

"Okay, does he know about the true mission?"

"No, only you do," Sarutobi confirmed. "Now go on, you don't want to keep your team and her waiting."

"Her?"

"Yes, her."

"Okay," Naruto paused. "Who the fuck is her?"

"The jōnin that's going with you, of course."

"Yes, I know, you monkey fuck," Naruto knew the old man just wanted to hear him curse, "Who's the jōnin?"

"Kurenai Yuhi."

 _Note to self: fetch saké before leaving_.

#

Sakura Haruno was an eager creature. Always had been, be it due to her nature to learn something new, insatiable curiosity towards all things dark and mysterious, or just something that was unexpected. All done with packing her bags, bidding her goodbyes and running from home to the gates, she found that her teammates had arrived at the same time as her. It'd be the first time she stepped outside the walls of Konoha. Fear did work in her mind, all those talks from her mother about the enemies lay beyond the lines. Excitement was there too, seeing a whole new world for the first time.

Life was becoming bit normal now, barring her arguments with Ino—which sure as the sun existed—would never end. Otherwise, her days had been going fairly well. Of course, it would be better if she could see Sasuke again. To Ino, Ami, and all the other girls who were infatuated with the boy, her love might have seemed like nothing more than a crush. They were so wrong. It wasn't the fact that Sasuke was from a clan that attracted, or that he was ridiculously good looking (it was BIG plus though), but all in all it was his solitary shell that did. She still remembered the day, it was the second year of the Academy. When Sasuke had actually staved off a few bullies off of her and Ino, that was the day he had stolen her heart, and she had gladly given it to him.

Of course, Ino got the impression that he did it to save her. The dumb bitch.

"What are you in deep thought about?" Ino spoke to her for the first time with that sneering, bitchy voice and…it was the first time she did all day today. Brilliant green eyes narrowed at the blonde in suspicion. "Alright, what's with that look?"

"Girls," Hinata tried to be the peacemaker, as was her role, "let's not argue right now."

"You didn't bitch at me the entire day," Sakura honestly answered. "You didn't even complain much today either. Come to think of it, you've been weird for the past few days."

"What?" Ino rolled her eyes, trying to dodge the subject; Sakura knew her tells too well. "You're just making stuff up. Get out of my face."

"Ano," Hinata held her chin in thought. "She's right, Ino-san."

"For the last time, get rid of the san, Hinata."

"She is right though," the Hyuga continued, unafraid of the small look Ino gave her. Part of Sakura wondered what magical potion sensei made her drink to become so bold. She might need to get some of it herself when Sasuke-kun was around. "You and Sakura-san haven't been, well, arguing. Too much lately."

"I have better things to do than waste my breath on her," Ino replied with a huff. "Besides, where's our stupid sensei anyway?"

"He'll be here soon," a new voice, feminine, rich and unexpected answered. All three of them looked at the source, and Sakura recognized her. It was her, the exotic-eyed woman from the bathing house. Dressed in fishnet draped by bandages, Sakura eerily noticed how some of the passing men passed her by and snuck a glance. She could understand, the woman was by all rights gorgeous. And full. Why couldn't she be like that?

"Who are you?" Ino, the unbridled one in their group, pointed a finger and asked. "And why are you eavesdropping? That's rude." Sakura smugly smirked. The pot was calling the kettle black.

"Kurenai-sensei?" Hinata started, a bit confused, but smiling. Then Sakura noticed her eyebrows twitching. Ever so slightly. _Weird_. Must've been muscle reflex.

"Hello, Hinata," the woman smiled. Warm, charming, alluring. God, this woman would kill men with a smile. "How've you been?"

"Fine, sensei," Hinata said, her voice coming off a little firm. The Hyuga turned to her teammates as she introduced the woman. Apparently the jōnin had a soft spot for Hinata and often went out of her way to help the girl after her mother died. Hinata largely indebted a large part of her confidence slowly rising through the years to the woman. As if she were an older sister. It was so cute. Sakura felt like gushing, but Ino was there. _Gushing for later._

"Hinata, you praise me too much," Kurenai softly patted the girl's shoulder. "As for why I'm here, Lord Hokage deemed it fit that one more jōnin travel along with you. Given the circumstances."

"Is it too dangerous?" Sakura asked. She'd beaten Ino to it. Both of them were worried about Sasuke-kun. Especially after hearing that bit in the office. The pinkette had been praying her love was alright.

"The mission is risky considering which shinobi got involved, but we should be enough," Kurenai's words assured them both. She then looked at Sakura. "We meet again. This time under proper circumstances."

"Yeah," Sakura laughed a bit, cheeks rosy. "Last time was really awkward." Why did she have to bring it up? Ino would surely rattle about it.

"Where'd you two meet?" On cue the gossip queen fired it away.

"The Warm Whirlpool," Kurenai answered. "I was having a rather ecstatic conversation with someone who recognized her as one of Naruto's students."

"Yeah, sorta," Sakura said, clearly trying to dodge further talk about this. As if Ino would let that happen.

"OH and who was this someone else?" Ino asked getting in Sakura's space.

"Some woman named Anko," Sakura said. Her face was annoying now. "What's it to you anyway?"

"Nothing." Ino was lying. Sakura could tell. They both knew each other too well. "She's probably some jōnin."

"Yes," Kurenai cut in. "A tempered one at that." Well, they weren't the best of friends, Ino now knew that much.

"Glad to see you're all done socializing." Her sensei's voice reached her ears, along with his presence right behind Ino. Sakura was surprised, but Ino—fool she was—jumped. Her cheeks very pink and very bright. Their sensei looked at her with a raised brow.

"You alright?"

"Yeah!" Sakura blinked. Did Ino just squeal? "I mean yeah. Stop jumping me from behind all the time." And talking loudly apparently. What was up with her this morning?

"Jump you?" Her sensei walked forward. He smirked a bit. However, Ino was quiet. Her head was somewhere else and her leader noticed it too. "Oi." Oh he poked her in the forehead. "What's wrong with you today?"

"Nothing! Just…nervous," Naruto shrugged. Ino looked embarrassed. Sakura smiled. Today was a great day so far.

"Don't worry too much," Naruto said and turned around. "I've trained you well enough to know you can take care of yourself. Also, you have Kurenai here." He walked forward. Well, that was unusually warm of him. Or had he been this way from the beginning? Sakura wondered if her sensei was bipolar at times.

"Wait sensei," Sakura asked, needing to assure her theory, "what about you? Won't you help?"

"I'm overkill," Naruto said. "Now, you know the mission, and met the extra help."

"I'm not the help."

"You're right. You've met extra baggage." Ino and Sakura couldn't hold back a giggle at the face the jōnin made. Hinata was holding back. Not too well apparently. "Let's go. The more daylight we waste, the worse." With that they were out and Sakura breathed in. She was ready. She had to be. Her first real trip outside Konoha. As a kunoichi. She had to win. For her, and for Sasuke-kun.

* * *

For over an hour they'd been sprinting through the route to Land of Waves. It was dragging out much more than it should have. Her sensei, cruel as he could be sometimes, did train her. She could run faster than this. Hell, Ino could tiptoe faster than this if she wanted. _Probably not_.

She was bored. Too bored. Taking a chance she looked at her sensei was leading the group ahead and yawning. She'd been seeing him in a different light for a few days. Ever since her mother revealed who the guy was and how he saved her Dad from becoming human shish kebab, she felt a sense of gratitude towards him. Which daughter wouldn't? Slowly, the gratitude paved its way into admiration. Someone so young, her age, already graduated, honed his skills as a shinobi and probably one of the better ones their village had was her teacher. Not only that he cared too.

In his own insufferable way.

 _Like right now,_ Ino thought as Sakura's finger slowly twitched. Forehead was a bit surprised, but considering what their sensei did almost every day, this was child's play. The chain hook shot out of the tree at a menacing speed aiming for their sensei. The sharpened hook at the end cut clean through his head as blood and flesh fell over the place. Ino sighed as she felt someone creep up behind her. She dodged the blow towards her head and immediately kicked him square on the chin.

His head was dazed. Sakura followed with thin razor and shuriken; it wrapped around the assailant, cutting through his clothes and the shuriken dug deep into his flesh. They were poisoned too, if she wasn't wrong. Hinata rushed him with a flurry of strikes as the man shook and fell with a guttural scream.

"Gozu!" their sensei's killed shouted as he looked at the trio of kunoichi genin with baleful eyes. "DIE!" It was the only word he was allowed to say before he froze. Kurenai Yuhi appeared behind him as the man fell.

"I thought Kakashi captured them," Naruto emerged from the tree with a cup of instant ramen in his hands. Of course he did that. "Not that it makes a difference."

"He's become more lax," Kurenai commented. "He should've finished them off." Ino knew her teammates felt a slight chill too. The casual way the jōnin spoke of killing off the shinobi was…still hard on her ears.

"Yeah, maybe," Naruto tied them up both to a tree. "Then again sometimes killing people doesn't work. They're like cockroaches these ones. No matter how many you stamp out, more will emerge. Still, somebody needs to clean up."

"Sensei," Hinata tried to say more, but he waved her off.

"Eh, you guys move on," the blond told them. "I need to have a little chat first." Kurenai nodded and they began to walk. "One last thing."

"What, sensei?" Sakura asked and Naruto looked at all of them with a thumbs up. Eyes still unimpressed as ever.

"Good job. I'm proud of you all."

"You could at least put some effort into it!" Ino righteously shouted at him. A nerve in her head blew up profusely. She shook her balled fist. "You're saying that like you were forced to."

"Fine," Naruto Uzumaki sighed. "I take it back. You all suck."

"Sensei," Sakura muttered with cruel features. "One day you'll regret all this abuse."

"Oi, Hinata," the one-eyed jōnin looked to the Hyuga, "have you got something to add?"

"I think," she began, "You could be a bit more enthusiastic, sensei."

"Women."

"Hey!" Even Hinata snapped at him.

"I'm not apologizing. Now shoo," Ino huffed and left with the group. They knew full well what their sensei was going to do now. After a while as they ran, Ino felt her sensei catching up to them. She and Sakura were the furthest behind and Naruto came in between them. Sooner than they imagined the group was at the pier in a matter of hours. There was a boatman waiting for them and their sensei had taken off his vest. He looked completely relaxed as he leaned back into the boat.

Honestly, Ino wasn't liking it. This cavalier way he was chilling while she knew her mind was focused on the safety of Sasuke. She could tell Sakura must've been thinking the same thing, maybe a bit more than her given the way the pinkette often dazed off into nothingness. Kurenai was on guard as usual, as every jōnin should be. Hinata was looking out throughout the mists that surrounded them all. Her eyes saw through it all. She wondered if her eyes could-

Naruto yawned loudly again. Their sensei was bored. "Rower," he looked at their guide.

"What?"

"I'm bored. Sing me a song." Ino smacked her forehead, Sakura sighed, Hinata giggled a bit and Kurenai smiled, trying to hide it.

"I don't sing."

"You're the worst rower I've ever met," if the man was insulted he didn't show. After all their sensei was a shinobi aka a killing machine in the eyes of civilians. "Fine, I'll sing." Their sensei coughed, clearing his throat. Ino wouldn't admit it, but she was looking forward to this. All of them were; Hinata looked back, Byakugan flared up to remember this; Kurenai put one leg on top of another, there was a charm to it; Sakura folded her hands on her lap; the rower was rowing, but looked on with focus.

"Miso~" Naruto Uzumaki began. His voice was deep, husky. "Miso ramen~ So good~ Instant ramen~ So great~" That was all Ino heard before she burst out laughing. Sakura did the same and Hinata began to uncontrollably giggle. Kurenai looked away while the boatman was snickering. Their sensei did not look pleased. "I feed you gold, and you all shit me bronze." The laughing would last for sometime before they finally made it to the pier. Their sensei told them off about how they didn't appreciate true art.

It was nighttime and the jōnin decided to camp out. They would be heading out at dawn and Naruto decided that the jōnin would be taking the watch. He said it was a reward for them doing well today. Ino wasn't going to complain. She did need her beauty sleep especially because she'd be meeting Sasuke tomorrow. _Best plan ever_.

Alas, sleep did not come despite all her efforts. She wasn't tired and partly blamed her sensei for that. The man increased their stamina pools with daily death traps and hour-long run for their lives. She felt she owed him a little. _Okay, maybe more than a little._ Though that was probably because she thought he was cute. Okay, no. Their sensei was hot. But he was no Sasuke-kun.

It was humid in the tent and Ino was sweating despite what little she wore; a pair of shorts that showed off her toned thighs and a t-shirt came barely down to her belly button. Her hair was loose too. Sitting up she stepped out of the tent. The little bonfire crackled slowly as the mist surrounded them all. There was a serene mystery to the scenery and Ino took a moment to appreciate it. Then she realized what was missing. Hinata and Sakura were in their tents, sleeping. Their watchers, Naruto and Kurenai, were not here. With caution, Ino used her skills to follow where the tracks went. She was in the woods now, it wasn't too deep where she stopped, but gave just the right amount of shade.

Ino was a flower bloomed. She was a young woman who understood that everyone had needs. Everyone. Sometimes she would have dreams, dreams of her enjoying the sweet gift of making love. It always involved bright lights, a soft bed and the aroma of perfume. Two people becoming one. That was always the picture in her mind. Now, here in the danker woods where the smell of nature in droves lay, another fragrance rose. The fragrance of sweat, sex and something sweet.

 **Lemon Starts**

With turquoise eyes she watched with rapt attention. Kurenai Yuhi, the beautiful jōnin she met today, was naked and lying on the floor. Her hands were tied with the same bandages her clothes had. Another one was tied around her mouth to muffle her moans, it wasn't doing a very good job. She was naked; her rich, creamy skin was glossing with a thickened sheen of sweat; her raven black hair was a mess and puffed up from the thrusts; her red eyes were widening with each shake and tearing up. Her legs were spread apart and beneath her was grass that looked like it'd been rained upon.

Her sensei, Naruto Uzumaki, was bare too. His body toned and sculpted by the Gods themselves had a fair number of scars. It was nothing however compared to the thing between his legs. Ino had almost a hard time believing it. Even from this distance she could tell it was big, very big. The giant meat pole was thrusting into Kurenai's pussy with great vigor and one of his hands was squeezing her breast, making it turn red from the pressure as her nipple grew stiff. The woman screamed into her gag before she came. Lovely honey dripped from her womanhood as she shook.

Her sensei got out of her and stood as Ino took in the full size of it with her eyes. She didn't have a Byakugan, but she could tell it was well over ten inches. _What the fuck?_ She thought to herself as she felt her throat become dry. She smacked her lips and her heartbeat increased. Then Kurenai Yuhi, jōnin of Konoha, a genjutsu expert as she put it, wiggled her hips in the air. Her pussy and ass were exposed, wet as dew on morning flowers, as she moaned something into her gag.

"You really are a slut, aren't you?" Naruto said as he smacked her left ass cheek. Ino felt something stir in her. "Do you want me to punish you more?" Ino saw Kurenai nod as the blond kept slapping her ass cheeks and Ino felt her hands roam on her own.

Her digits were rubbing her labia, fingers trenched further into herself as she watched the man put his tongue into the older woman's snatch. Like a madman he hungrily devoured her pussy and Ino felt herself reach a new high as she shut her mouth. She came. _So soon?_ Ino tasted her own little lovely liquid. The young woman felt herself grow hotter as she watched him line up his manhood against her pussy before he put all of it inside her. Ino raised her top, her breasts felt painful and heavy, nipples stiff as ice as she shamelessly watched them rut and squeezed her own nipple. Her fingers were rushing in and out of her as she tried to match the rhythm her sensei was pounding away it. The way Kurenai endlessly moaned, shook and kept cumming, made Ino imagine herself in that place.

What a lovely thought it was. Being fucked like that by Naruto Uzumaki. She didn't imagine anyone else. The sex wasn't the usual sweet and romantic way she wanted it. This time it was more coarse and rough and better. Tried as much as she could she couldn't keep up. Ino was spurting out her own juices over the grass and rocks she was leaning against as her sensei just kept going on and on. Ino with weaker legs ran away. She couldn't be able to keep quiet any longer and rushed to her tent.

"Oh yes~" she lied inside, her body completely drenched with sweat. One hand blissfully squeezing her breasts and nipples, the other pinching her clit. "Oh fuck yes~" She imagined herself and Naruto, naked and in bed. Her legs spread wide apart as he held her hips with his strong hands. Their hips were violently smacking against each other as Ino Yamanaka felt the greatest pleasure in the world. The sight was clear in her mind, her Yamanaka genes made it vivid.

 _They were in the Hokage's office as she sucked him off on her knees. Naruto grabbed both sides of her head and Ino fought to not smile around his dick. She was really going to get it now. Ino took all of his cock into her mouth until he began pumping, fucking her mouth and throat until she made the noises that made him so wild._

 _"Get up," Naruto pulled from her mouth, leaving her gasping, and gently grabbed her up to stand on her feet. Of course she still wore her heels, Naruto sensei would like the way they made her ass look, and she wondered if he noticed that. "Lean over," Naruto commanded for her to grab onto the desk. She smiled devilishly, ecstatic that he'd give her the same treatment._

 _"You are a very, very bad girl." Naruto pulled a seat up to sit behind her, and Ino looked over at him in bewilderment. This wasn't how this usually went. She remained silent, but Naruto didn't move a muscle once he sat in the seat behind her. "Go on and show Daddy how you've cum without me." Ino looked at him wide eyed and curious. She had no idea what he meant or what he wanted her to do._

 _After letting out a little breath she was leaning over his desk, making sure she was giving him a really good view. First she cupped her hand around her tits, playing with them, tugging at her perky nipples. Then she lazily lowered her hand and began to carefully swirl her hand around the top part that felt really good. The one that Naruto always licked so attentively until she saw stars. Ino let herself moan, really getting into the way it felt to have someone watch._

 _Ino moved to the slickness of her folds and dipped a finger inside, moaning as she did so. She began to rock against herself, shaking her ass, and pumping faster. She knew she was going to make herself cum, she felt that coil wrapping itself around her insides, the warmth of it pushing her. Ino began to work herself faster and harder, until she finally, for the first time, came all by herself. All for her Daddy._

 _"Oh Daddy~" Ino moaned out for good measure. She heard the creak of Naruto's seat and she could just feel the heat radiating from him._

 _God, she ached for him to reach out and grab her, to touch her and make her his, but he only hovered beside her to whisper hotly, "Are you ready, sweetheart?" Naruto moved his hand up the back of her thigh to the round of her ass and popped it once._

 _Hard and fast._

 _She let out a yelp and he whispered, "No one makes you feel like this. Do they?"Naruto spanked her two more times and said, "Who's the only one who makes you cum?"_

 _Ino shook her head back and forth and let out a small scream as he whacked her ass one, two, three times. Naruto hurriedly tugged his pants off and began to rub himself against the wet of her folds. She groaned and gripped harder onto his desk. "You want to cum for me, baby girl? Do you need me to remind you who makes you cum the hardest?"_

 _Ino squeezed her eyes shut, "I want to cum so badly, please show me."_

 _Then, she heard a footsteps in the hallway and felt Naruto still. If the Hokage walked in now, it'd be over. Ice ran through her veins as sheer panic overwhelmed her senses. But just as the Hokage stopped before his office, they very same Naruto and Ino were gracing with their lewd little session, another person came to say something, and they were off. And before Ino could get back into her right head space, Naruto was spitting on her ass and shoving the top of his digit inside. She hissed out and bucked against the intrusion, but Naruto slipped a finger easily back into her pussy and the sensation almost made her finish right then and there._

 _"That's right. Daddy's little girl loves it in all her holes. Tell me you love it."_

 _Ino moaned, "I love it Daddy, please harder, please. I want your cock inside me."_

 _And for the first time Naruto listened to her begging. He slipped his cock inside and slowly moved, so slowly it made her cry out. Naruto kept his finger inside her ass while he continued his slow, deep strokes. "Tell me who's making you feel good."_

 _"Daddy~ Daddy you're making me feel so good."_

 _Tears of pleasure and frustration clouded her eyes, it felt like heaven. She was moments from being pushed over the edge and he knew it. Naruto knew exactly how to leave her begging for more and just when to make her quiver around him. "That's right, don't you ever forget it."_

 _Naruto leaned over her, his head right beside hers, as he quickened his pace. Ino began to meet his thrusts and moaned his name over and over. Naruto grunted and whispered encouragements for a moment before standing straight and gently shoving his finger further into her ass. Ino yelped out and Naruto continued to fuck her, going deeper and deeper until she felt her eyes begin to roll. "Please, please, please."_

 _Naruto smacked her ass and leaned into her ear, "I'm going to cum inside you now and you're going to think about it all night until I fuck you again." Ino nodded eagerly and tried to arch her back even more for him. Naruto moaned at the sight and smacked her ass one more time. "Cum for Daddy, baby girl. I want to see your face when you cum for me."_

 _Ino cried out and shouted but kept her eyes on his as the warmth spread through her body. She began to shake and quiver around him as she moaned, "Daddy, Daddy, please."_

 _Naruto pulled his finger from her and used both his hands on her hips to drive deeper into her. "Beg for it baby, beg."_

 _"Cum in me, Daddy. Cum in me." Ino repeated as she reached down to touch herself._

 _Naruto threw his head back as he continued to fuck her, "That's right, touch yourself baby girl, I want to see you touch yourself for Daddy." Ino reached below and again, did as she was told, and began to touch the bundle of nerves until that same feeling built up. "Oh fuck," Naruto cried out as the warmth spread inside her. Ino collapsed onto the desk in a heap of sex, sweat, and exhaustion. A soft kiss was planted on her shoulder, her neck, and then her cheek. Ino spoke out in happiness.  
_

 _"I'm Daddy's girl."_

 **Lemon Ends**

* * *

Hinata Hyuga looked at Naruto Uzumaki with squinted eyes. Sometimes her fiancé went overboard. She knew he wasn't a man she could control. No one could a hundred percent. _Maybe the Hokage_ , she thought to herself. The Third Hokage had visited their house a number of times and laughed with joy when he found out they were to be married. He looked proud too. But moving on. She knew Naruto Uzumaki could never be sated with one woman.

She tried hard to change that fact, but it was no use. She knew the list of women who were his 'things.' She was at the top as he himself said it. She believed him. She had no reason not to. How many other women could claim to have been his fiancé? Zero. That's right. None, and the sex. Good God, the sex. Hinata had never felt truly more alive. She knew Kurenai couldn't resist having sex last night, but the real shock came when she heard Ino moan Naruto's name.

With slight jealousy in her mind Hinata had rushed out. Her mind already convinced her Sensei-kun was fucking her teammate's brains out; the Yamanaka had been moaning his name. To her surprise she was alone and Hinata felt…conflicted. Ino was always Team Sasuke, along with Sakura. What had changed? She didn't mind. But what changed? Sakura, thankfully, was asleep. Perhaps she was busy with dreams of her own.

"You got something on your mind?" Naruto asked her as Ino and Kurenai lead the charge, one doing her best to avoid looking at their Sensei-kun and the other walking with a very light limp. Sakura was in the middle and Naruto, whenever he could grabbed a handful of Hinata's ass. At one point he had even shoved his hand down her pants and into her asshole. Hinata restrained herself as she fought against his teasing.

"I'll tell you about it later," she said and she looked at Naruto look at the rest of their group with a cautionary eye. He leaned in close and whispered in her ear.

"Later, tonight, the only thing you'll be telling me is to keep going." It was a promise. She could feel herself grow moist at the thought. Soon enough, the group had arrived at the location Kakashi had told them off. There were traps along the way and markers. Any goon would have a rough time getting through it, not them though. A modest two storied house was their destination as Naruto knocked on the door.

It opened to reveal a pretty woman in her late 20s who looked confused and scared. Hinata sighed to herself knowing where this would probably go. _Good grief_ , she thought to herself, _at this rate Naruto-kun will have seven wives._

* * *

 **AN:** I'm done you blokes. Hope you wankety wanks enjoyed the unusual chapter today. Can't have the same fucking fuck happening every chapter, right? Of course I'm fucking right. Now, go and stroke your willies to this you wank pheasants. This is the King of Wankers signing off.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN:** Chapter Seven. Look how far we've come, my numptys. YES I RETURN! WITH WANKS! Do not question my absence! Also, no more lemon warnings. You know exactly what the fuck you're reading.

* * *

The stares had been getting to him.

At first it was just one, then two and then he felt all eyes were on him; sight that held him in love, in lust, in curiosity, in vain, in annoyance. His cool blue eye could only stare back so much. Kakashi advised him a long time ago that making his eye look like a smile would freak the fuck out of people and keep them away. It was good, sound advice. The man had played a major role during the time he truly came of age, had he not Naruto Uzumaki believed that he would turn out to be an orange-clad, loud-mouthed, shoot first ask questions later kind of guy. Not that there was anything wrong with that; the former ANBU appreciated guts and valor as much as the next person, not as much as he enjoyed going home with his head still on his shoulders though.

Still, he would've appreciated some alone time. Just him and some silence. Sweet, sweet silence that-

"Sensei," he opened his eye to see Ino standing in front of him. She looked tired and annoyed—he could relate to the last bit. Her hands were on her hips and he couldn't help but take a peek at her toned, slender stomach which lead upwards to healthy growing breasts and downwards to a firm ass that would be fun to squeeze. "I'm done with the woodwork."

"Good," Naruto stood up. He looked to see that Hinata was also done chopping wood, Sakura was a bit behind them both, but getting work done nonetheless. Surprisingly, Ino and Sakura didn't hound after Sasuke…that much. Sure there was the usual twenty-four hour near constant adoration for the very ground he walked on, but it was a bit more on less vocal terms—something he was sure the boy appreciated. Maybe, just maybe he had done his duty as a teacher and actually taught them tact. He felt so proud.

"Now can I go to the bridge?" Ino said with hope in her eyes and Naruto sighed. She didn't miss that. "What?"

"Nothing," Naruto sat back down. He eyed her and for some reason he thought he saw her cheeks redden. Maybe she was thinking about Sasuke. "If you're going to go, freshen up and eat something first."

"I'm full," Ino replied. "Besides, I don't want to hog down more food."

"Or do you want Sasuke to be under the impression you're still on a diet?"

"EH? I would never!"

"So much denial."

"Shut up! What the hell do you know?!"

"Well, I've been through the phase where girls and boys start becoming interested in each other," Naruto wisely explained, "and not to mention, I'm still around your age."

"Wait," Ino sat down to his level and looked at him with clear interest in her eyes. It was almost…cute. "So what do you do to…you know…get rid of those thoughts?" Blue eyes stared unto turquoise and for a moment, the boy in him wanted to put a hand around her head, pull her close and kiss those sweet lips. He wouldn't deny it; his mind had thought of a naked Ino before and he did not feel guilty about it.

"I take a mission and I complete the mission. By the end I'm so tired, going to home and just sleeping on your bed is a luxury," Naruto told her. She looked a bit disappointed, but her suave sassiness returned soon.

"That's stupid," Ino said with conviction. "What's the point of living like that if you don't have fun?"

"I do have fun," Naruto smiled a bit. "On the field and most certainly in my room." Ino's blush returned and she almost gazed away.

"You're a shameless pervert, sensei."

"Maybe," he conferred. "But I'm not the one who's face is very close to her superior's." Ino backed away, blush still in place. "My, my, Ino. I didn't know you were planning to become a seductress. That particular branch of kunoichi are dangerous."

"I'm not," she gritted her teeth. "And stop flirting with me!"

"Ino," Naruto spoke huskily, "if I was flirting with you, you'd be a hot, sweaty mess under me, moaning, and my thumb in your mouth." Ino was red-faced and walked away after shouting something. It was fun messing with people because he could. It wasn't a bad image once he thought about it.

"What happened to her?" Sakura arrived, looking tired and famished.

"I don't know." Naruto told her and looked at the chopped wood the three of his students did. "So you're done with all of it. Good job. You can go in and rest now."

"I was hoping to get to the bridge." Naruto got the same reaction Ino did. "What?"

"Just go in, eat and sleep. You can see Sasuke later." Obviously Sakura wasn't entertained by his words. He was their sensei, so he decided to be a bit…different. "Sakura."

"What, sensei?"

"You've improved," Naruto told her without looking at her. A small sparrow flew down in front of him, it looked at him curiously before sitting on his shoulder. "Ever since I took charge of the three of you, all of you've improved. I'm your sensei, more importantly I'm a part of your team. You're MY responsibility, it's MY duty to keep you safe and alive, which sure as the sun rises I'll keep doing. That's why I'm telling you what's good for you. Eat. Sleep. Rest. Sasuke will still be here." Only the bird chirped on his shoulder as a soothing silence settled in.

"You know, you should be more like this all the time, sensei," was all Sakura said before she ran off to the house. Naruto looked at her and thought she said with an ecstatic tone. _Must've been my imagination_. A pair of arms slid around his neck as he felt something immensely soft and big nestle against his head. The sparrow settled on the ground in front of him as sweet lips found his cheek and he smiled.

"Well now, aren't we bold?" Naruto said before dragging her to his lap. He kissed her on the lips as her hands rubbed across his chest, his own were firmly grasped around her hips. He had kept a clone on top of the roof watching out. Tongues warred as their hands fondled and soon enough, Hinata was on the ground as Naruto squeezed her breasts over her clothes and she kept pulling him into a more heated kiss.

"You know," Naruto stopped to catch breath, "you seem more excited than usual." Hinata rolled him over and sat on him, rubbing against what was a firm erection beneath his pants. He groaned as he felt her soft thighs rubbing against his own. She tied her hair up and took off the baggy jacket which concealed most of her busty figure; the fishnet shirt barely could barely contain her breasts. His hand found her ass and soon squeezed it before he stopped. "Oh for fuck's sake."

"What happened?" Hinata got off of him and zipped up her jacket. She activated her Byakugan and realized why her fiancé was nettled. Tsunami, Tazuna the bridge builder's daughter, was making her way out of the house with refreshments. The clone on the roof popped and the blond immediately made another one.

"I thought you could use some drinks," the young woman said and both the Leaf nin took it. Naruto for the most part tried to forget about how he was cock-blocked, but the thought of motorboating his face against Hinata's magnificent breasts did not help. He sighed.

"I think I'll go out to get some more game," the young jōnin stood up with a bored look. "If anything happens, you know what to do."

"Flashbang kunai?" Hinata asked.

"Flashbang kunai," Naruto said before using the Shunshin to flawlessly travel out of the vicinity. Creating a shadow clone to go look for more game, he used henge to resemble a small rat, the shinobi trodded through the poverty stricken town and looked around for clues as to where exactly Gato was living. For an egomaniac who flaunted his wealth and power, the man went to great lengths to keep himself hidden from the people. Maybe he feared that one day the people would have enough, pick up their pitchforks, stones, and other pointy things that made living creatures bleed and storm his abode. The rat scurried around listening to conversations, tailing a few of Gato's men, almost getting speared by a few girls and what not.

It was not fun being a shinobi.

* * *

Ino sat and watched as the workers did their best to get the bridge running as quickly as possible, though they were still days away from such a thing. She and her team had been here for two days now and much to her disappointment, she couldn't get any closer to charming Sasuke.

The young man was ice, and her fire wasn't strong enough to melt it yet. Oddly enough, she'd seen Sasuke talk more than he ever did at the Academy. He spoke to his sensei, his teammates and even her AND Sakura. That was weird! However, what really bothered her was the way Sasuke would sometimes glance at her sensei.

The very first time they entered the house, Sasuke and Naruto had a stare down, sort of; the young Uchiha prodigy gave him a stare that would no doubt scare anyone, but her sensei couldn't give one shit about it when he walked right past Sasuke, as if he was never there. Nothing ever seemed to faze the man. Nothing.

 _Well,_ she thought naughtily, _maybe sex. God, Ino. You shouldn't even be thinking about it_. She tried hard to forget about what she'd seen, what she'd dreamed, but it was no use. The dream kept coming back with her and _him_.

"You're dazing off," Sai's voice brought her back and she saw the pale, handsome young man was standing close to her. "Work's almost done here for the day."

"I know."

"You didn't help," he said with a smile that frankly didn't charm her this time. Sai was pretty, very pretty and that made her become attracted to him during a phase in her life. However, the fact that sometimes he so brazenly insulted her, anyone, for that matter sometimes got under her skin. "You were just sitting there and enjoying the view."

"Sorry, I'm tired from chopping wood," Ino said and smiled back, clenching her fist. "I could break a few bones in your face if you want."

"Calm down," Sai put his hands up. "It was a joke."

She blinked a bit. "You joke?"

"You'd be surprised, blondie," the rowdy voice of a girl almost made Ino roll her eyes. Kibara Inuzuka, or Kiba as she liked to be called, strolled in like the tomboy she was. Though from what she heard Sakura say, the girl had more curves than the two of them combined, and was on Sasuke's team. Just her fucking luck. "Even Elite boy over there cracks a joke or two."

Ino narrowed her eyes, in anger and jealousy. Sasuke talked…a lot with his teammates, sure he just shot them down and made them the butt-end of his wits, but it was still something! Now he was talking with Kakashi with the everlasting scowl on his face, however it softened after a few words from the jōnin of Team Seven. Kakashi Hatake was a lot like her sensei; laidback, one-eyed, and very much a pain in the ass. Apparently this man liked to appear late as well, judging from the amount of time Kakashi and Naruto spent hanging out they were friends. They had to be! Demons both of them.

"Hey!" Kiba got in her face. "Earth to Blondie, I've been asking you for five minutes."

"What?" Ino asked, honestly a bit embarrassed she phased out that much.

"About your sensei, how'd he become a jōnin? I remember him being loud as me and he wore freaking orange!"

"How should I know?"

"Don't you talk to your team leader?" Sai asked her that. "Our lazy ass sensei told us quite the bit about him. And from what Barky here mentioned, your sensei used to be in your class. Then he disappeared for a few years and now here he is, a jōnin. Quite bizarre if I'm to be honest."

"Wow, Sai," Kiba stroked her chin. "Never seen you that interested in anyone."

"Brilliance always interests me," Sai explained himself, putting on a smile that made Ino remember how handsome the young teen was. "Especially more since his team is filled with a bunch of useless burdens."

Ino had heard enough and was going to give him a piece of her mind, and the backside of her hand, until a new voice spoke.

"Enough," Sasuke's voice was deep and arresting. His face carved by gods themselves was masked with annoyance and vigil. His coal eyes looked at her and Ino felt almost afraid. The Uchiha looked around before speaking to her. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to help," Ino smiled. Her face was prettier than any flower in the Yamanaka shop, that she knew. Sasuke, however, wasn't impressed. "Since the bridge needs to be done quicker I thought you guys could use an extra hand."

"You did nothing," Sasuke's words made her cringe a bit. He took another look at her. "Where's your sensei?"

"Back at the house," it was all she said before Sasuke walked off. Wasn't the first time he did it. Something told her it wouldn't be the last time. She clenched her fist. Why was he always so damn cold? Sure it made him look cool, but sometimes it felt so…asshole-ish.

"Calm down, Blondie," Kiba patted her on the back. "He'll warm up to everyone eventually." Sai she noticed was already ahead of them. Walking a few feet behind Sasuke. She and Kiba were trailing them, with Kakashi keeping an eye on them as he walked.

"He's been like this way for years," Ino said wistfully. "I'm starting to think I should change if I can't get him to like me."

"That's just stupid!" Kiba loudly ranted at her. "You're stupid! Stop saying stupid things!"

"Bold words coming from you, Barky." Sai said just enough that Kiba was going after him and giving him a piece of her mind. Loudly.

"You shouldn't worry too much," Kakashi Hatake, leader of Team Seven told her. He like her sensei, carried that obscene orange book, and smiled at her. Well she assumed he was smiling. "It takes a fair bit of time to get Sasuke to talk to you."

"I've known him for years."

Kakashi hummed a bit in thought, looking up in the sky sagely. "True, but do you actually _know_ him?"

"What?" Ino found the question to be irate. Of course she knew him! She, Sakura and a few others used to follow him around to understand his behavior, psychological responses and reactions to things that would come up in his life. "Of course I know him! We've known each other for kids."

"Maybe you misunderstood my words," the one-eyed jōnin kept speaking in circles. "What I'm saying is, do you know what his hobbies are? His favorite food? Why he chose to keep that ridiculous hairdo?"

Ino couldn't answer. She had no answer and Kakashi Hatake seemed to realize that.

"Give it time."

 _I don't want to. I've waited damn long enough_ , she told herself. "Fine." She kept walking with the party and were eventually walking through the town which the more she thought about the more ruin it seemed. This Gato, he was a real right asshole and that was putting it mildly. Rape, murder, extortion were his favorite tools and he had goons that numbered in hundreds. Normal civilians truly had no chance against his organized outfit.

Ino was hoping that their teams could free this town and building that bridge seemed to be the way to go.

"All these people," Kiba said as she now walked along with Ino again. The Inuzuka looked furious. "When I see that bastard, I'll fucking kick him in the head." Ino found herself agreeing with the tomboy for the first time in her life.

"Not if the jōnin get him first." Sai pleasantly added. "I heard Jōnin Uzumaki talking about how he'd love to walk into Gato's tower and bring his head back." Ino wouldn't mind if her sensei/torturer did that. Sasuke stopped and looked back at them. His onyx eyes seemed to be bright all of a sudden.

"Kakashi," the jōnin looked at his student curiously. The next words he said had Ino stumped.

* * *

 _I just hope this ends well for Sasuke-kun._

Sakura could not believe what Ino had told her since she returned with Team Seven. Apparently, the piggy's visit to the Bridge had been more than just amusing. Not only did she learn that Sasuke ignored her (WOOHOO!), but also came back motivated and charged to do something.

Fight Naruto Uzumaki.

Sakura Haruno's heart belonged to Sasuke Uchiha. If he said to strip, she'd do that without a second thought. A fair bit of a naughty thought, but it was a mutual goal with her. HOWEVER, taking on their sensei. Sakura may not be the sharpest kunoichi, but even she knew Sasuke Uchiha was going to have trouble against a jōnin. Her sensei probably never even tried to harm them. She was sure of it!

Now here they stood, deeper in a clearing of the woods. Kakashi Hatake was at Tazuna's house, with Kurenai, since everyone else decided to watch the fight. He did however bet 20 ryo on their sensei. Kiba was taking the bets, no surprise there. Sai, the most emotionless doll in their batch, seemed to be almost excited at this. The young shinobi explained that he would like to see the power of someone their age who'd become a jōnin.

Naturally she and Ino had one mutual thought.

"Kick his ass, Sasuke-kun!" Ino loudly shouted. "He made us work like slave drivers! Make him eat dirt!" Now, Ino wasn't that dumb, but Sakura could tell it was simply her wanting payback for the shit their sensei always put them through. Seemed fair. So, she being the president of the Sasuke Admiration Club also joined in.

"Go! Sasuke-kun! Show him why you're the best!" She supported him vigorously. Both Ino and her felt their hearts skip when Sasuke shot them a glance and shook his head. Her love was getting to him! Hinata was there too, though the girl seemed more nervous than anything. Regardless, she'd support her Sasuke-kun all the way through.

"Okay," their sensei stood lankily as ever. He seemed annoyed by this whole thing and was squinting at the Uchiha. "Just taijutsu and nothing else. No shuriken, you can use a kunai though and try not to aim it at the civilians over there."

Sexy Sasuke Uchiha impassively stared that sexy stare that made Sakura's eyes shine with hearts. "You've changed."

"Eh?" Naruto Uzumaki looked a bit taken aback and then lightly laughed a bit, scratching his head. It felt like a familiar sight to Sakura. Only she remembered the color orange more. "I'm surprised you remembered. You kicked my ass on the first day of the Academy. Good times. Good times."

"You've changed," Sasuke repeated again, taking his stance. "The results won't."

Naruto Uzumaki smirked a bit, making the sign of confrontation. "Before we start, why are you doing this?"

"To measure my strength," Sasuke's answers made Naruto's eye widen a bit. Then the Uchiha rushed at him. Fast and threw a kunai. The blond moved his head away and caught Sasuke's fist aiming for his face. The knee came up and Naruto Uzumaki caught it with his other hand, throwing the Uchiha away.

Sasuke balanced himself and stood still. His eyes focused entirely on the jōnin.

"Huh, never seen someone stop Sasuke's attack like that," Kiba said as she sat and watched the fight. Naruto Uzumaki raised his fists and started lightly moving around, almost as if he was dancing. "The fuck is that?" Naruto Uzumaki started jogging towards and backed off a step or two as he got nearer Sasuke. Eventually, the Uchiha lost his patience and lunged at her sensei again.

Sasuke let out a flurry of strikes. Each one precise and Naruto Uzumaki dodged all of them. Sasuke brought out another kunai and aimed it for Naruto Uzumaki's stomach, the jōnin caught it with his fingers.

"Woah! Calm down there, dude." It was all her sensei said before Sasuke acrobatically swerved and kicked him in the face. The Uchiha smirked. For a moment. Then her sensei grabbed his legs. "Youuuh khiicked ngeee in gaaa faaashe."

Sakura's heart nearly stopped as she saw her sensei pick up Sasuke Uchiha and slam him across the ground. Over and over and over again. Sick thuds echoed in the air and made her cringe. The way his body was being slammed into the ground felt inhuman. Rage swelled up in her.

"Stop it!" Ino was rushing out, but Sai stopped her.

"Do not interfere, Yamanaka-san," the boy sounded serious. "Our teammate asked for this spar."

Sakura had the urge to punch him, but then Sasuke finally somehow got free from the iron clutch her sensei had. Sasuke Uchiha's clothes were dirty, a bit of blood trickled down the side of his head and his eyes bored wrath. He was breathing heavily too.

The jōnin sighed. "I think that's enough for today, right?" Apparently it wasn't as Sasuke rushed in once and engaged her sensei in fluid taijutsu. Her sensei was still blocking, hitting only to cancel out Sasuke's moves and she could tell it was getting to the Uchiha. With each passing moment, the prodigy was getting more annoyed and sloppier. Then her sensei caught his arm, pulled him close and decked him in the jaw.

Very hard.

Sasuke Uchiha was sent hurling backwards. He got back up. A small smile on his face. "Not bad."

"You're pretty good, Sasuke," Naruto Uzumaki seemed to have the same line of thought. "In fact, you're way too good to be a genin. How about we end it here, huh? There's this special on TV about chicken that I need to catch."

"No," was Sasuke's reply as waved for Naruto to come at him. "Let's end this fight."

"Okay," Naruto Uzumaki said. He then began to walk away. Sasuke Uchiha, like her, like the rest of them watched him. He walked towards the crowd. "Show's over, people. Time to head out."

"Hey!" Sasuke uncharacteristically shouted. "We're supposed to finish this fight!"

"Yeah, I just did." Naruto snapped his fingers at the genin. "I quit. You win."

"What the fuck?!" Kiba got in Naruto's face. Needless to say, Kiba's reaction was her reaction. Probably Ino's as well and definitely Sasuke-kun whose eyes seemed to be twitching. Sai was smiling and already walking ahead of them. Hinata had a smile on her face; she was glad this was over is what the Haruno assumed her thought was.

"Uh, I quit." Naruto said once more and started whistling and walking away. The rest of the Konoha genin made their way back to Tazuna's house. The environment seemed lighter and Sasuke Uchiha seemed more vibrant. Vigorously eating away, almost as if he was wanting to match Naruto Uzumaki bowl for bowl. They did have a good amount of food, their sensei went out and got more wild animals for them to chew on.

Nighttime had come early and Sakura felt tired, physically and mentally. She was sharing a room with the girls, and Hinata was already fast asleep. She, Ino and Kiba were up talking a bit.

"Man, I can't believe how much of a bitch your sensei is," Kiba said, still bothered by the finish of the fight. "Who ends a fight like that?"

"Sensei does what he pleases," Ino explained. "The guy's an ass."

"Well, he's got a nice ass." Kiba giggled. "You got a real man on that team. Wouldn't mind taking him around a spin on the fucking world."

Sakura blushed a bit. It was true that her sensei was good-looking, but Kiba's words made her imagine things. "Have more class, Kiba. He's our sensei."

"That makes it hotter." Kibara Inuzuka was very bold with her words. She looked at piggy. "Wouldn't you want to ride that stud?"

Ino's face turned red. She opened her mouth and spluttered a lot of nonsense. "Never! Of course not! He's…He's… I'm going to bed." Ino's reaction surprised Sakura. Why was piggy reacting like that?

"What about you, Pinky?" Kiba asked her.

"What about me?"

"Your sensei," the Inuzuka heiress said. "Wouldn't you wanna see what he does with his clothes off?"

Sakura looked away. Cheeks pink. "No. I don't want to think those things about anyone else besides Sasuke-kun." She thought dreamily.

"Girl, you need check out other boys at one point. I swear he's not interested in you," Kiba's words bristled her. Sakura, maturely, blew raspberries at the Inuzuka before heading out of the room to get a cold glass of water. The day had been unusually humid today and the thirst wasn't lessening. Before she could open the kitchen door, the sound of moaning and thumping made her stop.

Sakura was no child or a fool. She knew exactly what was going and decided to just mind her own business and leave. Until she heard the woman cry out a bit.

"Please, don't be so rough!" It was the woman's voice. Tsunami, the widow. Sakura didn't want to judge; she had been without a husband for so long, so she understood why the urge was there. But damn that woman was wild.

"Shut up."

She knew that voice too. Her heart grew heavy. She felt a sort of pain in her chest. _No_ , she told herself as she placed a hand on her mouth.

"Uchiha-san, not oooh! Please! I can't take so much!"

"You weren't complaining the other day," she heard his husky, dreamy voice. "Now when I'm feeling a bit motivated, you decide to put on such class act." The sounds of moans and flesh being smacked increased as Sakura, slowly, very slowly and carefully opened the door.

Her heart sank into her stomach as the view became very clear. There was Tsunami, the mason's daughter, naked on the floor on all fours. Sweating and moaning like a whore. From behind a man mercilessly fucked her, his raven hair and fair skin all too familiar. He was rough with her and going on steadily, but consistently. Sakura took a step back. Another and another. Then she ran, ran to the washroom and gasped.

She was breathing heavily. Tears formed and she kept gasping. Crying on the ground as she the sight emblazoned into her mind.

* * *

Hinata Hyuga had been surprised when she found Naruto Uzumaki standing outside her door with a clone of his. She was more surprised when the clone decided to henge into her. Then she realized Naruto Uzumaki created another clone, one that looked like him and sooner than she knew he pulled her close by the waist and soon enough they were in the town's local hotel.

At this moment, Hinata Hyuga was naked and ravished as a sheen of sweat covered her entire body. Naruto Uzumaki was apparently hungry for her and took her to bed. Fucking her like a wild animal in heat. He made her feel like a desired object, the way he took her. Now here she was, kissing him as he laid back. Her womanhood filled with lots of gooey semen; she thanked God both of them had seals drawn up on her.

Naruto laid back on the bed, allowing her to kiss his body. Her warm lips coursed all the way down his body, and reached the area of his crotch. Her mouth approached closer towards it. Naruto's massive rod stretched further and came very close to reaching the edge of her lips. Hinata gripped his length and squeezed it hard. His cock swelled in her hand, pulsing. Hinata leaned forward, heart beating in response, excited and nervous as always. Her mouth reached the edge of Naruto's cock. It touched her lips and Hinata swirled her tongue around him. She brushed her tongue around him, encircling his entire length with her tongue.

"Damn, Hinata." Naruto smiled a bit. "What've you been practicing on?"

Blushing and not equipped with the mentality to say certain naughty words she read in an orange book, Hinata grabbed her round, juicy breasts. They were beautiful, pillowy, D-Cups, resting high on her chest. They were large and firm. She saw Naruto look at those juicy nipples and his blood boiled as his organ twitched.

"Naruto-kun," Hinata said, "I'll…I'll make you feel good". Her breasts encircled Naruto's throbbing hard cock. Hinata slid all the way down to the base of his cock and squeezed him. Naruto grabbed Hinata's breasts and squeezed it.

She gasped at the sensation of Naruto's hands squeezing her breasts. His long, throbbing hard cock pushed between her breasts. Hinata rose all the way up and brought herself down. Naruto entered pure, glorious heaven. His fingers pushed against Hinata's nipples. The manhood worked deep inside of her. Hinata's warm breasts encased him as she slid her breasts down to the base of Naruto's cock and reached underneath to squeeze Naruto's balls. She squeezed Naruto a couple times and weighed the glorious weight inside of his balls. She stroked him a couple of times.

The grip around Naruto had been released. Hinata smiled, cheeks red and all, and kissed the head of his cock, swirling her tongue around him. She pulled up and watched Naruto twitch. The sensation of her mouth around him made Naruto almost burst inside of her mouth. Hinata stroked him from the base all the way to the head of his cock. She squeezed him hard and pushed deep around her mouth. Hinata slurped him extremely hard and sucked him for a couple more minutes. The way Naruto was grunting a bit made her feel more confident.

Brazenly, she stood up on the bed, her pussy lowering towards Naruto. He reached up to grab her. The moist womanhood of the former Hyuga heiress pushed over Naruto's mouth. He nibbled on her lower lips. He was doing something right, given how much she began to moan in bliss. Naruto shifted his tongue in her inner lips, and swirled around him.

Hinata wrapped her hand around the base of Naruto's cock and jerked him harder. She bounced up and down on Naruto's face. His hands grabbed her ass which sent sparks of pleasure spreading through her body. His tongue touched every part of the inside of her. She reached up and cupped her breasts with her hands. Hinata squeezed her breasts, threw her head back and gave a passionate moan. He really touched every part on the inside of her. _Naruto-kun's tongue is so good_.

Naruto drank up the juices dripping down from between Hinata's legs. He rubbed her from behind with Naruto sending his tongue deeper inside of her. Naruto licked her insides, hungrily munching on her pussy. Hinata shifted her womanhood down onto him. "Mmm, Naruto-kun you're so good."

He throbbed in her hand, she knew he was excited to go inside her again. Hinata rubbed him, gripping the base of his cock lightly. The drooling tongue of the busty bluenette sucked Naruto. She squirted her juices all over his face. Hinata bucked her hips down onto him and ground down onto him. Naruto licked her again, motioning for her to get on with it. Her firm ass pulled away from him as he gave a departing squeeze and hard spank.

"I want you. So badly."

Hinata turned around with a hungry smile on her face. "I do too." Hinata climbed on top of Naruto and mounted his hips. Her womanhood touched the edge of his throbbing cock. Her slit dragged down the manhood and shoved a little bit of him inside of her. Her pussy lips came close to pushing into her.

Naruto closed his eyes, feeling Hinata's hands gripping his face by the side. She kissed Naruto furiously, madly, passionately. Her mouth slurped the edge of Naruto's mouth and sucked him. Hinata leaned closer towards him and kissed him hard on the edge of the mouth. Her tongue touched the edge of Naruto's mouth and went inside of his mouth. The moment their loins connected, pure electricity flowed through the bodies of the both of the soon to be lowers. Hinata wrapped a hand around Naruto's hard cock and guided it towards her. The warm, lustful grip of Hinata ensnared Naruto all of the way. The two powerful lovers.

"Don't hold back, Naruto-kun," she urged him. "I want it all."

His fingers pushed against her, hips bucked and slammed his hard manhood into her wet pussy. Hinata gripped him and rubbed her womanhood down onto him. Naruto reached up and cupped Hinata's firm breasts. He grabbed them, released them. The sensations rushing through Hinata's body made her feel really good. Naruto plowed his manhood deep inside of her body. He rose almost all the way out of her and stuck his cock inside her warm depths. The smoldering womanhood took Naruto inside of her. Hinata rose up and pushed deep inside of her with a few more shoves.

"Yes, yes, Naruto-kun, please," Hinata mewled in pleasure. Her nails dug into his back. "Take them, squeeze them, use them any way you want."

Naruto leaned into her chest and lavished it. Those nipples stuck inside of Naruto's mouth when he stuck them in and released them. He sucked and licked Hinata's aching nipples. Hinata pushed more of her womanhood down onto Naruto's hard manhood with a few more pushes.

"Mmm," Hinata breathed. Naruto held onto her with a few more thrusts, working her body. Her hips clamped down onto Naruto and she came, she repeated the action over and over. The pleasure was never ending. Hinata clenched around him a few times and released it. She wanted every inch of his love organ into her.

"Does it feel good?" Hinata asked.

"Good?" Naruto asked. "It feels fucking awesome!"

Hinata seductively sucked his fingers after they had been pulled from her breasts. Her hips clamped around Naruto's and milked him. She took him deep inside of her body. The rush of pleasure coursed through Hinata's body. She slammed down onto him and rode out her orgasm. Her body shook in pleasure.

His hands found her breasts again. The coarse rough hands that were so gentle and brutal at the same time. The more he squeezed them, the more Hinata brought herself down onto him. She tried to slow down her tempo, but her body moved on its own, matching her lover's pace. He put his hand on the back of Hinata's neck and rubbed it. She threw her head back and moaned. Naruto touched a very sensitive spot on the back of her neck. Coupled with his fingers pushing against Hinata's nipples, she panted and moaned in pleasure.

"Fuck," Hinata said. "You're so amazing."

She pressed Naruto's head deep into her cleavage. His hands pushed around Hinata's breasts and he lavished on her. Hinata's fingers pushed deep against the back of his head. Naruto ravished her breasts the more she rode down into him. A brief moment to come up with air followed with Naruto shoving his face back between Hinata's glorious chest mountains. Her womanhood slid down onto him.

"Yes, it's so amazing, better than amazing, it's so great," Hinata panted. "Are you going to cum for me…"

The sticky fingers gripping her nipples and the sides of her breasts sent a series of orgasms over Hinata's being. These little orgasms all lead up to the big one. One that made her scream into an amazing sleep.

"Getting close." Hinata smiled and felt Naruto's engorged organ thrusting into her—going to places she didn't know existed. He brought so much pleasure, it was time for her to bring pleasure. Hinata pumped her warm love box down his organ. She needed to give him the best orgasm of his life. His hands touched her ass as well, when it had been brought down onto Naruto. The moist center squeezed and released Naruto a few more times. He splattered inside of her womanhood. Naruto unleashed a steady supply of wet cum into her body. He shoved more of his rod inside of her with every second of the way.

"Mmm," Hinata said. Hinata pulled away from Naruto on the bed. She turned her back to him, squeeze her ass cheeks. She dragged her finger into her mouth and sucked it. Hinata then pushed her finger into her asshole and fingered herself. She saw him widen his eyes. "Naruto-kun, I noticed that day how much your clones…" she blushed furiously again. "You can…go to that place too."

"You want me…?"

Hinata lowered her mouth unto Naruto's hand, and took his fingers into her mouth. She lustfully sucked them. Hinata's ass grinded on Naruto's hard cock when it brushed against her tight, back entrance.

"Yes."

Naruto's cock strengthened to full strength. Hinata's lubricated hole pushed against his cock, and slowly slipped it inside of her.

"OH!" Hinata almost shouted. "OH GOD!" She didn't expect it to be so tight! He was ripping his way through inside of her. It hurt! It hurt! But it felt soooo good!

She managed to hold it together when he guided himself inside of her. His fingers touched her clit and she teetered to the edge. Hinata bit down on her lip. So much cock extended her tight asshole and made her feel nauseous. Naruto's strong hands held onto Hinata's hips. He shifted inside of her with his balls pushing deep against her. He bounced back and forth against her.

The two of them met together. Naruto steadied himself with a bit of momentum to go into her back entrance. His fingers touched the side of Hinata's hips and she worked down onto him. Hinata's breasts bounced each time she came down onto his cock. He touched, squeezed, fondled, twisted those juicy nipples. Hunger spread over Hinata's tight ass a few seconds later.

"Mmmm, right there!"

Lust burned throughout her. His hands cupped and released her breasts several times before moving down. He kissed the side of Hinata's neck, biting it and she gave him a lewd, loose smile.

The sensation of his hard balls slapping against her ass made her feel delighted. He squeezed Hinata's firm ass, giving it a nice little spank. He pushed deep into her with a fluid series of pumps. Her insides clamped down along his manhood and he shoved a finger inside her pussy again, dragging it out.

"Look how wet you are," he told her.

"Very wet." Naruto rubbed his fingers over Hinata's face. He clenched her clit and squeezed her. The nerve endings came over her body. Hinata shifted her ass down onto him with a few fluid pumps. They enjoyed every single moment it, she could tell. She needed to do this more often, Naruto touched her in all of the right spots. He gave her enough of a taste to set Hinata's pleasure levels to a new degree. His fingers touched Hinata's nipples and squeezed them very hard. Hinata's mouth dripped with drool.

"Getting close." He told her and fucked her even more furiously than before. She didn't know where he was getting the strength from as she was now loudly moaning, uttering nonsense as her fiancé was taking her to a different world.

She came when he viciously thrust deep inside her and her entire body trembled. He injected his burning hot seed inside of Hinata's taboo hole. Hinata rubbed herself raw at the feeling of this man, this beautiful, strong, man, pounding her ass into submission and filling him with his seed. Both of her holes were dribbling now, and the fact Naruto made her feel this good turned her on any more.

"I love you," she breathed out. "I love you so much." Hinata felt his hands wrapping around her belly and keeping her tightly closely to him. She was tired, sleepy and slowly seeing dark.

"Heh," she heard as the darkness slowly took her. "Love you too."

When she woke next she found herself back in Tazuna's house again, dressed and clean. She thought it'd been a dream, what she felt. Looking around to see Ino and Sakura not around, Kiba sound asleep and snoring away, she slid inside her shorts to find that her womanhood was moist, and her butthole looser than before. _It wasn't a dream_.

Breakfast went usual as it did at Tazuna's house, though for some reason Sakura wasn't as loud as she normally was. Ino was acting less loud for a few days too. She wondered what happened between them. The jōnin themselves seemed to be having discussions away from them and around dusk, all the genin were called to a meeting.

"Glad to see all of you are here," Kakashi Hatake, the man who as Naruto told her was his former teacher, seemed to be in an amicable mood.

"If you're going to chit-chat, Kakashi," Sasuke Uchiha said with a partially annoyed look, "then I'm going back inside."

"Stick around, Uchiha," Naruto told him and Sasuke looked at him with intrigue. "Trust me, what you're about to get are direct orders from the Hokage's office." That seemed to be enough for everyone to get in a serious mood. Kurenai Yuhi stepped forward next. She was saying a few things, but different thoughts went through Hinata's head.

 _She's a slut for Sensei-kun too,_ Hinata thought to herself. It didn't feel nice. Sharing her fiancé with people, the way she saw it, the whole clan restoration thing was ridiculous. Not to mention it made her feel a bit trashy as a woman. She wasn't happy about it, but sometimes reality had a hard way to kick her down. Then there was the fact that Naruto-kun's sex drive was, well, overzealous to say the least. She'd accepted it, maybe she'd find a way to work with this…harem of his.

"We might be walking into an ambush," Kurenai continued as Hinata now listened intently, "That said, Zabuza still might not have made a full recovery. Chances of getting them are high."

"Jōnin Yuhi," Sai spoke, raising his hand. "What about Gato?"

"You leave that worry to me," Naruto interjected. He coughed into his hands. "So you have your orders, genin. Tomorrow we attack Gato's base. You will engage and take out the majority of the henchmen he has, with our assist of course. _Do not engage Zabuza._ You're not entirely ready for him yet. Should the hunter ninja appear, engage him in numbers and keep your distance. Any questions?"

Kiba raised her hand this time. "How'd you find his base?"

"Oh," Naruto Uzumaki, her Sensei-kun, jōnin elite, answered proudly. "I turned into a rat and followed them. Had to scout through the sewers to get a good map layout." All the genin gave him questionable looks, Hinata paled.

 _Did Sensei-kun shower before we had sex?_

* * *

 **AN:** Yeah, I'm done. The writing took a nosedive in quality, but AS YOUR KING YOU WILL LIKE IT! AND YOU WILL REVIEW IT! Now my numptys, I go out into the night once more. I'll update when I can. Now read, review, wank it in, and pass it along. This is King Wanker, fucking off!

Edit: LMAO! What's with all the hate towards Sasuke in the reviews? Have I, the King of All Wankers, managed to trigger an entire section of the fandom?


	8. Chapter 8

**AN** : Chapter 7. That's all I'll say.

* * *

Operation Fuckery.

That was the name Naruto Uzumaki deigned to give their plan. In all honesty, Sakura expected no different. Only her sensei could so casually name something as important as taking down a tyrant with such an undignified title. In his opinion, Gato was trash. He didn't deserve a well-thought out op name. On that she agreed. The plan was as her sensei put it, "Gato's men bad. You good. Good kill bad." Her sensei wasn't exactly aspiration material, but she could say one thing: he was a hell of a shinobi.

Sakura along with the others watched as her sensei so casually took out the guards in the outer posts, the roads leading to the base and the ones outside the compound. Kakashi Hatake and Kurenai Yuhi were doing their part too, but there was something strange about the way her sensei moved. He emerged from the shadow of one man to silence him forever, he used a razor wire as a makeshift gallow, and so many other ways. While she admired it, she felt uneasy too. For she too would be doing the same thing.

"They're taking out all of the guards," Hinata said, beside her. Inside the compound walls, Sakura and the others saw how Naruto Uzumaki, Kakashi Hatake and Kurenai Yuhi were stealthily taking out the guards on the door, the roof of the compound, and the dogs—something which made Kiba look away as Akamaru hid in his mistress' jacket. It was dusk now, and given what the intel was, all of Gato's men started drunken stupors after that—celebrating their control over the Land of Waves. Most of the men were inside and no doubt drunk given the loud of amount of music they could hear.

The jōnin moved on so quickly. Killed one man, jumped out with the body and killed the rest. Remorseless. Sakura knew what duties fell on a shinobi's shoulders, but taking a life was never easy. Deep inside she was still hesitant. The words of her sensei to the three of them before heading out gave her chills.

"I've trained you and sharpened your skills. You're ready. I know what you're being asked to do. I've been there, and it never gets easy. Remember this: they won't spare you. They'll kill you, your teammates, all of us, or worse. Do it for your friends. Your village. Yourself."

Sakura got the signal that they were ready to move. Sasuke Uchiha, her love, her… He was ready as ever and his eyes seemed like hardened obsidian. Sai too seemed steady. Kiba, a bit nervous, but there was a mean gleam in her eye. Hinata looked fairly tensed, but nothing she couldn't overcome. Ino, surprisingly, seemed more calm. Sakura looked at her own hands. They were trembling.

 _No, no, no,_ she told herself. _Be strong_. _You can do this_.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke's voice singled her out. She looked at the young man she had given her heart to. The same man who was so casually rutting with Tazuna's daughter. She couldn't look at him without remembering that sight. His stare turned into a frown. "Focus."

Sakura didn't answer him and instead looked to the ground. It was clear for them to move out. In groups of two, the genin moved. She was with Hinata, Ino and Kiba, Sai and Sasuke. Kurenai was on the roof, setting up a genjutsu. Kakashi Hatake hung outside the windows of the third floor, where Gato was staying and their sensei had stuck himself to the wall like an insect. She could only wonder how ridiculously good his chakra control was if he could pull this off.

Putting the thought aside, Sakura searched in her pouch and found what she was looking for. Explosive Tags Level 2 custom made by Naruto Uzumaki and smoke bombs. All of the genin got this 'gift' from their sensei and were instructed to attack the first floor. Like clockwork it happened.

Hinata, Sai and Kiba smashed the windows and threw in multiple smoke bombs. Thick black fogs of it emerged from the room and the loud ramblings of angry men came with it. Sakura breathed in. She chucked in the kunai and knew that Ino and Sasuke had timed it well too. Immediately, the group of genin rushed away and took their spots where they stood ready with scrolls of kunai and shuriken ready. They needed to conserve chakra as much as possible, the numbers were not in their favor.

Chaos.

Explosions went off on the base floor as she heard the anguish and screams of men. Sakura, with quivering hands, picked up kunai and shuriken. Her aim always had been precise. The door was slammed open and with jaded eyes she saw how the first man that emerged fell. Half his face gone and blood leaking out of him. Smoke bombs were being thrown at the entrance and around the windows which were being smashed open, the goons so desperately trying to live and escape the fires. A hail of kunai and shuriken flew at them. Metal peeled off their skin, steel tore through flesh and bone, blood splattered and soaked the ground.

There were still people emerging from the building and the wide range array of weapons they had seemed to be keeping them at bay. Sakura, and the others, triggered the second wave of death as they now threw explosive tagged kunai at them and Sakura's poor young eyes, eyes that craved love and wanted to see a bright future saw how her own two hands were responsible for the mutilation in front of them.

She stopped. She looked around. Hinata was throwing them regretfully. Ino looked like as if she was swallowing bitter pills. Kiba looked furious, it was clear she wasn't enjoying this. Sai looked ahead with dead eyes as he was aiming for them almost effortlessly. Sasuke Uchiha…Sasuke… _Sasuke-kun_.

The young man was throwing them at a speed she couldn't follow. One after the other, his weapons spread far and wide as he brilliantly killed the henchmen. He never even showed this much at the Academy.

At least a hundred men had died in front of her eyes, and there were still people left to fight. To kill. They broke through the ranks as they approached the genin for close quarters combat. She saw how all her teammates were dodging and swerving the attacks, hitting back. Some of the men died almost instantly, others were being broken. Sakura jumped back out of instinct, a burly man with a mace was trying to hit her and Sakura was dodging. It was all she could do.

All she could see around her was fire and blood. The sounds of rage, anguish and squelches as lives were being lost. She was hit with the mace, her left arm bleeding a bit and the man was coming for her. She had moved too far away from the group, they couldn't see her and…and..and

"Fucking bitch," the words reached her ears and she dodged the killing blow. Her hand moved on its own as she buried the kunai she held into his arm, but it was sloppy. Instead of severing the major nerves on his arm, she only managed to slow down the hit she took. Sakura fell down and her mind was still reeling from all the blood, all the bodies she was responsible for putting down today. "You killed my friends." The man told her. There was rage in his eyes as he lifted the mace to hit her, but the blow never came.

Something violet crashed into the man, and before she knew it there was blood on the ground. The smell of piss and shit invaded her nares as she looked on; Ino Yamanaka got off of the man, her sides coated with blood and a look of disgust on her face.

"Ino." It was all Sakura could say and she found herself surprised. Ino also looked at her with wide eyes.

"You alright?"

"Yeah." Sakura replied and both of them were awkwardly not looking at each other. Sakura felt peeved. She looked to the battlefield and saw that most of the goons were rounded up by now, most dead or near dead. Kurenai Yuhi had come down to assist them in battle and helped in taking out scores of the goons. Ino and Sakura soon rejoined the fray and were waiting for the hunter ninja and Zabuza to come out.

Eventually.

All they could do was wait.

* * *

Hinata Hyuga found herself perplexed. It had been near over 20 minutes since the fighting had stopped. At the very least she expected some sort of fight to break out with the remainders of Gato's forces. Based on what Sensei-kun told them, there would be a fight with them, but oddly enough the Konoha group had gotten no whiff of that. Surprisingly it wasn't Kiba who lost all patience towards this development.

"What the hell is going on?" Sasuke Uchiha voiced his discontent. He had displayed why he was at the top of his class today. Despite her improvements, there was still a gap and Hinata could've sworn she saw Sasuke's eyes turn red today. _The Sharingan_. Her father had told her about the Uchiha's Kekkei Genkai, how the entire clan was once feared by all the other nations until Sasuke' older brother turned on them. It was a real shame.

"We're supposed to wait here, Uchiha," Kurenai answered. "Kakashi is going after Gato, and Naruto will go after Zabuza and the Hunter. You did hear that at the briefing."

"What I heard was that Uzumaki would be separating Zabuza and the Hunter," Sasuke continued. Hinata did not like the way he addressed her fiancé. "We were going to fight the lackey while he confronted Zabuza. This is not going according to plan."

"Calm down, you bastard," Kiba said from the side. She was sitting and seemed quite relaxed. "The guy's a jōnin. He knows what he's doing."

"He could be dead." Sasuke's words didn't horrify Hinata. Instead, it angered her. Without realizing it, she had activated her Byakugan and Sasuke felt her eyes on him. The Uchiha looked at her dead in the eyes. "What the hell are you looking at?"

"Alright that's enough," Ino broke it up and took Hinata to the side and sat with her. "Damn, Hinata. I thought for a second you were going to attack Sasuke-kun."

Hinata felt embarrassed. She usually didn't feel this impulsive. "I wasn't going to attack him, but I…I just felt so angry. Why does Sasuke-kun always talk like he's better than everyone?"

"Cause he is?" Ino said it as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Besides, Sasuke-kun does have a point."

Hinata couldn't help but sigh. There was no point in talking about this. Ino and Sakura, not matter what Sasuke did, would always view him like that. Still she couldn't help it. "And you didn't feel a bit annoyed about the way he talked about our sensei?"

Ino sighed this time. "Okay, yeah." The Yamanaka had done something out of the blue today and Hinata really wanted to talk to her about it. "Sometimes Sasuke-kun can be difficult to talk to."

"Sometimes?" Hinata asked her again. Sakura was sitting not too far away from them. "He's always like that."

"He went through a lot, just give him a break." Ino didn't seem to have any other argument other than that. Hinata decided to leave it, but the reason why it bothered her was because she'd been seeing the way Ino had been recently looking at her Sensei-kun recently. Those eyes didn't hold just admiration and based on what Naruto's clone had relayed, Ino maybe, just maybe, liked her sensei 'that' way.

Hinata talked with Ino a bit more before she went and sat with Sakura. "Hey, Sakura."

"Hinata."

"You alright?" She asked her pink haired teammate who seemed visibly shaken.

"I guess." Hinata wasn't the most loquacious of people, or a beacon of hope and support, but Sakura was—for all her flaws—a teammate. A friend. She placed a hand on the pinkette's shoulder.

"It's alright, Sakura," the Hyuga assured her as she noticed tears slowly forming at the end of her emerald eyes. "You did what you were supposed to do."

"I killed them," never in her life had she heard Sakura's voice sound so hollow, so scared. "I killed so many of them." Hinata let Sakura lean against her as she felt the poor girl's tears staining her shoulders. Killing was never easy, whether it was killing someone or watching someone else being killed. Had it not been for witnessing her uncle kill the man who tried to kidnap her all those years ago, she too would've felt like this. Another 30 minutes passed and Hinata by now was beginning to wonder just what was going on in the building.

Then the glass shattered from the second floor.

A body hung from the broken window, glass shards embedding deep into the corpse which hung with a noose around its neck. _Byakugan_ , she thought as nerves jolted her enhanced vision to life. She zoomed in and pale lavender eyes found that the dead man was bald, pudgy, fat and grotesque. He had cuts and wounds all over him and only one person fit this criteria: Gato.

Then through the flames two figures emerged. One of them was around the same height as her, a masked fellow wearing full sleeves and the other one was masked too, but he was large and hulking, a gigantic sword rested on his back. Sasuke Uchiha immediately rushed to them and brought out his kunai. The clash of steel rung as the hunter ninja stood in Sasuke's way.

"That's enough." Kakashi Hatake was the next to emerge from the destroyed floor.

"They're our enemies."

"Not anymore." He looked sharply at Sasuke and the Uchiha backed off. He looked to the rest of the group, his voice lacked that seriousness it did a few seconds ago. "Good work, everyone. You've successfully freed the Land of Waves."

Hinata Hyuga felt relieved. The mission was over, but she felt uneasy. Zabuza Momochi, one of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen, and the Hunter Ninja were right there. These two had reportedly tried to kill Team Seven. Just seeing them stand there without any consequences left a bitter taste in her mouth. She could tell it was definitely Kakashi sensei, his chakra print was the same, as was everyone else there, so this was no deception. It really was over.

A gust of wind emerged, from Gato's former quarters as the flames in the ground floor were lulled to sleep. Naruto Uzumaki emerged not a single strand of hair out of place as he yawned a bit. He smacked his lips a bit and threw a scroll towards Zabuza. The hulking tall man caught it and inspected it.

"Keep up your end of the deal." The rogue shinobi's voice was rough and threatening. "Otherwise you're a dead man, Naruto Uzumaki."

"Zabuza," her sensei smiled. "You couldn't fathom the amount of dead men behind me." Hinata felt a chill in the air. It washed suddenly all over her like cold, sharp rain. She could tell that everyone else felt it too. Naruto's lone blue eye seemed to gleam with a sinister, burning like ice.

The swordsman grunted and turned around, walking away. "Haku, let's go." The Hunter ninja nodded, but before she left she bowed her head a bit at Naruto Uzumaki. Sensei-kun just waved the shinobi off.

"What a well mannered boy," Naruto remarked as he sat down on the ground and looked around. Corpses to the side. Blood on the floor. Traces of explosion charring the path black. He sighed for a long time and breathed in relief. "What a patriotic sight. I almost feel like planting a tree here."

"Dude," Kiba spoke first. "The heck is wrong with you?"

"Trust me, genin," Naruto said with most casual of tones. "By the time you get to jōnin, you get used to an awful lot of shit. You did good today. All of you."

"What the heck happened up there?" Sasuke Uchiha asked. He looked straight at Naruto who raised a brow. "One moment we're fighting the grunts, and those two emerge. And we're not supposed to engage them? And let them go? They tried to kill us."

"Yeah, they 'tried', but they didn't." Naruto smiled awkwardly and squinted his eyes. "As for what happened. To summarize, I told Zabuza to not fight us in exchange for money. Money that Gato had, money that Gato was going to use to oppress the people here. SO, I paid him more than Gato was supposed to and he walked away. Great, isn't it?"

"You can't be serious," Sasuke seemed affronted. Hinata could understand, didn't mean she agreed with him.

"He is," Kakashi Hatake interjected. "The more you grow older, you'll find out that you're going to have to do things you don't like. You'll be put into situations where the best outcome comes at other expenses. You're going to make the hard choice. You're going to be a shinobi."

No more words were uttered afterwards regarding the matter as the Konoha group made their way out of the Compound. They chose to make an announcement of Gato being dead to the village. Never had Hinata seen such happiness in people. She wondered to herself if they knew that their joy had stemmed from bloodshed.

* * *

Ino Yamanaka was not pleased with herself. She had been trying for some time to get a few images out of her head. Mostly including people that were alive and not so alive in the next few frames that followed. Being a descendant of the Yamanaka clan came with perks and its own set of baggage. Ino Yamanaka had a very sharp memory, it wasn't perfect, but if she focused enough and concentrated her chakra to moments she wanted to remember badly she got a vivid picture of it. The image haunting her were flames. Dancing darkly with bright colors, the smell of flesh burning remained in her nares.

Their deaths were on her hand, Sakura's hand, Hinata's, Kiba's, Sai's, Sasuke's. All of them. They were shinobi, as the jōnin told them.

 _"Things will only get harder from here on out,"_ her sensei told them. If Ino were honest she wanted to slap him at that moment. How casually the blond spoke of killing repulsed her. Yet here she stood a murderer. Her hands were just as red as anyone else's today. She had the urge to puke, but lost it when her body was moving on her own. Killer instinct, Naruto Uzumaki called it. The young jōnin said that only true shinobi had it. _"The hardest choices require the strongest wills. You killed out of necessity. You'll kill more, though I do hope you get such missions like this less. Just because it's a part of your job doesn't mean it has to be the only part of your job."_

"Stupid sensei," Ino muttered as she went inside Tazuna's house. There was a celebration going on in town. The ninja were invited and paraded as heroes. Ino Yamanaka wanted to be many things in life, but being lauded as a hero and being seen with such reverence from people was something she didn't expect. That and this weird vibe she was having with Sakura. Ino didn't even realize when she jumped to save her former friend. The moment she saw the guy going after Sakura, all Ino knew was she couldn't let Sakura die. It was eating up her mind.

Her sensei praised Ino which made things even more awkward. He also consoled Sakura alone. Hinata was given support after today's events. It was amazing how quickly Naruto Uzumaki jumped from major asshole to wholesome counselor. Was he bipolar? Regardless, she needed to be alone with her thoughts which was why she was here. After sipping on some well made juice, she went upstairs and realized that she, contrary to her thoughts, was not alone in the house.

The door to where the jōnin stayed was open.

Curious as a cat, Ino's turquoise eye peeped through. She watched as Kurenai Yuhi, naked as she'd seen before, was being fucked like a whore. This time, however, it was different. Naruto Uzumaki was behind Kurenai, fucking her hard and fast. Ino could see the womanly juices dripping from her slit and coating his manhood. That wasn't all. A Shadow Clone of Naruto was in front of Kurenai, who was bending over, her face was glued to his crotch as his cock invaded through her mouth and found a nice suitable place in her throat.

Kurenai rocked back and forth between the two, sweaty, filled, and no doubt in bliss. Ino kept watching, one hand rubbing her breast over her top, the other sliding into her skirt as fingers found her own slit and rubbed, fingered the spot she loved so much. She looked on as she watched Kurenai being used like a toy, but quickly realized something: Kurenai Yuhi was unconscious.

No doubt the woman couldn't handle the pressure from both sides. The clone near her mouth disappeared and Naruto Uzumaki pulled out, sighing as Kurenai lay prone on the ground. _Maybe he wanted more_.

A small devious thought entered her head. A million thoughts said no, yet those million were nothing to that one voice sweetly saying 'Yes'. Making her clan's infamous hand seal as she sat down, she marked Kurenai and decided to treat herself to carnal pleasure. She needed this. **_Shintenshin no Jutsu_** _._ In a moment's glance, Ino went from a curious young girl to a woman choking and coughing.

She realized she was indeed in Kurenai's body. It was different from hers, bigger, stronger, thicker and above all, tired. She could feel the weariness. Getting up, she turned around to see Naruto Uzumaki giving her an inquisitive stare with his lone blue eye. Her eyes of course focused on his body, well toned, not too buff, scarred and of course, the hardened member stiff between his legs.

"You're up," Naruto Uzumaki stood now and went towards the door. Panic raced through Ino's mind. It was put to rest when he closed the door. He then smiled, "Well, at least I get to finish." He was getting closer, Ino in Kurenai's body, felt tense, excited, shy, and curious at the same time. Myriads of emotions mixed together and she felt herself grow hotter.

His fingers met her excited labia. Drenching his fingers in her juices, the shinobi's lips smothered against hers while licking the inside of her mouth and squeezing her now-hard tits. Her first kiss, it was wild and passionate. It made her want more. Sucking on his tongue until the kiss broke apart, he clutched Ino's waist as he placed her on the bed.

He greeted her tits with licks, before biting down on the hardened nipples. Ino moaned as her hand went down to rub his stiff, musky manhood covered with Kurenai's wet sloppy juices. Grasping his pecker with awe, she tugged and jerked on it as she felt her temporary nipples being feasted upon.

"Mhhmm," she moaned as she felt his hands go from rubbing and fingering her slit, caressing her ass and squeezing her thighs. The man knew how to make her feel good. _So good_.

"You seem excited," he pulled his finger out of her and showed her how helplessly wet she was. He brought it closer to her lips and Ino, dutifully, licked on it. Circling her tongue around it and suckling on it. "What gone and happened to you?"

"Nothing," Ino tried to put on her best Kurenai impression, but the unease of not feeling being fucked was getting to her, along with how he was sliding his fingers in her again. "I just…I want you."

She saw him smirk.

In that moment, Ino Yamanaka felt cornered. There was a ferocity in his eye. She felt afraid…and excited. Naruto gripped her hips with his growth standing against her cheeks and she flushed at the sturdy cannon poking at her lower lips a single time. She looked back at his hardness for a few moments while guiding her womanhood to his tip until he made his way into her wetness and widening her corridor along the way as she gasped. Ino couldn't believe it.

Her arms wrapped around his back, nails dug into skin as she felt a rush and something inside her exploded. She shook at this feeling. Naruto held her face before kissing her again and Ino found herself getting more lost.

She bit down on her bottom lip feeling the meaty monster burrow steadily into her cervix with ease.

"Hnggghhh! Naruto!~" She cried out with an utterly blissful smile as she felt him grind his pelvis against her own. He pulled himself out of her pussy leaving Ino to whimper when it was out. With a thick loud plop of wetness and flesh his cock slipped out of her cunt leaving it twitching, desiring for more. After getting a few seconds to rest, she felt him spreading her apart again. He sunk his hips down into her as Ino felt all of him again and trembled at the sensation. Hot tears formed in her eyes.

"Oohhhh yes!" She hollered out with a wide delirious smile. Soft slaps of skin began echoing throughout the room. Her moist tight insides surrounded his meat, they continued to coil up tightly making her feel the entire length of him. His waist smacked against her waist creating a chorus of sounds that coupled with her moans. Ino was breathing hotly and moaning loud in utter pleasure as she felt Naruto plunge her tight twat thoroughly making her squeal out in sensation.

It got frenzy, more so with the minute as Ino felt him thrust into her cervix harder and faster. Each time it made her feel more and more peaceful.

"Fuck," Naruto grunted as he hammered away into her, both of them were sweating now, Ino in Kurenai more so than him. Her hips rolled up tightly against his pelvis with each thundering thrust of his meat. Her pussy folds squelched with moisture sucking in his length tightly as he plunged it into her depths over and over again with primal lust. Once more he pulled back out and Ino almost wanted to beg him to put it back in. He leaned back and grabbed one of her legs as Ino looked on and waited. Lifting it up into the air and straddling her waist diagonally he began to fuck her once more. He rested her ankle on his right shoulder resulting in his dick pushing even deeper into her body at a more sensitive angle and Ino was on the verge once more.

 _Why is this so good?_ She thought in utter bliss as her body shook from the thrusts.

She felt his member inside her beginning to throb and much to her disbelief, Naruto Uzumaki began to fuck her even faster than before. Ino howled and mewled out of pleasure, Kurenai's voice echoed in the house. Her frame shuddered, folds began to suckle, walls squeezed. She was there. She was almost there and then Naruto slowly, but menacingly thrust deep and hard into her as Ino felt something inside her explode. Her mind grew blank and her tongue lulled out. She felt him being connected to her, as thick, virile, seed poured out of his member into her, filling her up, engorging her and splattering up her womb.

For Ino, those few seconds felt like forever as Naruto finally pulled out of her and she was panting and gasping for breath. She couldn't move. Kurenai's body was worn out, tired, ravaged. She felt Naruto's hand grab her face and looked deep into her, now red, eyes.

"You were more excited than usual." Ino thought of excuses, but before she could answer she felt him kiss her lips. "Let's hope you stay that way."

It was all Naruto said before he went into his washroom. Ino realizing she needed to get away undid the jutsu. She had so far felt no resistance from Kurenai, meaning the bitch was still out. Back in her body, Ino gasped as she felt herself immediately moisten up between her legs. The phantom sensation was still there.

She went into her room and barely took off her clothes as she felt asleep fast. Her dreams would keep replaying the scene over and over again with Naruto Uzumaki endlessly fucking her.

* * *

The journey back to Konoha, Naruto Uzumaki realized a long time ago, was almost always uneventful.

Nothing interesting ever happened. It was always when he headed out and on the mission. Never on the way back. He sighed out of boredom and looked back as he now walked back with two teams. Sasuke seemed disappointed and in a foul mood, no doubt he was looking to gauge his true strength. Kiba looked like she wanted to do more on the mission, mayhaps she wanted to discover something more about herself. Sai was, well he was a textbook standard ROOT operative; Naruto had to credit Danzo for making good puppets. Kakashi was walking beside him, his nose deep between pages 85 and 86 of Icha-Icha: Feminine Wilderness and yeah, Naruto understood why he was so into it. Kurenai was happy, no doubt enjoying the pounding he'd give her every now and then. Honestly the woman could've just broken up with Asuma, but she preferred not to.

 _She gets excited at the prospect of getting caught_. Man, she had issues.

His own team was on a different wavelength. Hinata surprisingly was the most stable out of the three, witnessing death at a young age had some nice effects after all. _Only if you're a ninja though_. Sakura was understandably shaken up, still he gave credit where it was due. The girl had grown, she was stronger now. The trauma would pass, maybe this was the wakeup call she so desperately needed. Ino was, well, not being able to look him in the eye for obvious reasons. Though he didn't show any hints. _Whatever happens, happens,_ a motto Naruto Uzumaki had been living by for a long time.

 ** _Indeed_** , the voice of the beast spoke. **_Who would've thought the child I was sealed into would so quickly realize his true nature this quickly._**

 _You say child, fuzzy_ , Naruto answered back. _But we both know those days ended a long time ago. I'm sure you remember._

 ** _I do. You humans are so despicable. Treacherous to your core. You preach peace and wage war. You who wanted nothing more than attention grew up to despise it. So you do see the futility of it all._** Nine-Tails often liked to put all of mankind down. He wasn't wrong. There was so much horror with what man could do, but there was also so much good they were capable of.

Naruto's hand traced over his eye patch. His right eye, which he lost so long ago marked his growth. It also later marked his resolve and utter devotion to protect his village and its people. Above all, it told him to do what was right in his mind. _Maybe so, but don't forget this, Foxy. Despite everything that's happened, we're still here. No matter how many lessons in nihilism you throw at me, I'm still gonna do what I do best._

 ** _Fuck, kill, repeat_.**

 _Okay, you're not fun to talk to anymore. Agent Orange, out_. Naruto sighed as they reentered the village and dismissed his team. He, Kakashi and Kurenai reported back to the Hokage of their details and the old man, as usual, was impressed. Afterwards, the geezer monkey told him to hang back.

"So what are we waiting for?" Naruto asked. It'd been roughly three minutes of awkward silence. Knocks came soon enough and Danzo Shimura entered the room, trusty cane in hand. He sat down to face the Hokage and Naruto waited.

"Sit down, Namikaze," Danzo always referred to him with that name. The War Hawk of Konoha always prioritized lineage when he looked at a person. A shinobi from a civilian family was just a civilian in his eyes. A member of a clan however he saw with different light. Despite his mother being Uzumaki, it was Minato Namikaze that Danzo saw with more respect perhaps. That or he just didn't like his mother's rowdy attitude, which was famous in almost all circles. Sitting down, Naruto waited for the next order of business.

"Zabuza Momochi accepted the deal quite easily," Hiruzen Sarutobi relayed. His pipe was lit and eyes were sharp. "I'm surprised it didn't go south."

"Cornering him when he was still injured seemed like the right move," Naruto explained. "Kakashi and Kurenai being there helped. They could've taken care of the Hunter, who happens to be an Ice Release user, and I would've killed the former swordsmen."

"What did he tell you?" Danzo asked him. "Of their situation."

"Zabuza is, as you know, on the rebellion side of things in Kiri. Mei Terumi, a Lava Release inheritor, is their current head. She's been dispatching her soldiers to gather funds, Zabuza was one of them. While the rebellion is outnumbered in sheer numbers, most of those on the Mizukage's side are there out of fear and propaganda."

"Do you believe him?" Sarutobi asked him.

"Yes," Naruto quickly answered. "No one can to lie to me and get away with it."

Danzo looked at him sharply. "Regardless, if we are to aid the rebellion, we'll need to draw up terms. Assassination is not charity work."

Sarutobi chuckled. "On that we both agree. You know what to do, Naruto. You have some time so pick your choices carefully. Danzo will providing you with recruits too. Should the mission prove too much to handle, you know where your priorities lie."

"Of course," Naruto almost got up before Sarutobi beckoned him to sit down. "I don't have any more information to relay."

"This is about something else," Sarutobi took a long drag out of the pipe before filling the room with smoke. He then smiled, lecherously. "It's about your harem."

Naruto inhaled sharply and sighed. "For fuck's sake."

"Namikaze," Danzo looked at him with a gleam in his eyes. "Do not treat the matter this way. You're more than just a shinobi. You carry Uzumaki blood with you. Spread your seed, nurture it, strengthen it. Make Konoha great again."

 _Oh God_ , Naruto then proceeded to be grilled twenty more minutes by both Sarutobi and Danzo about how important it was for him to fuck, impregnate and become a young daddy before hitting eighteen. Times like these made Naruto Uzumaki not want to like sex. He walked out of the office, drained of all color and made it back to his home. Now was one of the times he badly needed a cigarette and soon enough when he got there he found another surprise.

Hinata was waiting for him with a bunch of people.

Inoichi, Kasumi, and Ino. All three members of the Yamanaka family. _Oh no_.

"Naruto," Inoichi greeted him. He didn't like the way mind reader was looking at him.

"Inoichi." He greeted back. He then looked at his wife, "Kasumi-san. Hope you've been well."

"That I have, dear," she greeted him back with a smile. The Ino-Cho-Shika families were always kind to him, more so when the Hokage made him do regulated visits to their places to learn more from them. "You're hair's too wild."

"I'll cut it when I get the time." Naruto put his hands in his pockets. "So how can I help you all?"

"Ino decided to move in with Hinata," Inoichi said the words with great stress. His teeth were grinding and Naruto internally sighed. His penis always got him into tight narrow corners.

* * *

 **AN:** Take that you wankety wanks. If there's any grammatical errors let me know. Not the most humorous chapter I wrote, but the story needs to move forward. So leave a review, you sexual wank pheasants. THE KING OF WANKETY WANK IS NOW FUCKING OFF.


	9. Chapter 9

**Alright, chapter 8. The story isn't dead. I see that people are still off put by that ONE scene with Sasuke fucking a nobody, YES—Tsunami is a goddamn nobody. Good for you. Getting upset by fanfiction. *claps* As for those confused about whether Naruto knew or not, I did write "Ino started at him for OBVIOUS reasons" in the last chapter. If I need to hold your hand to explain what that means, then sod off. You're smarter than that. Also, I AM THE KING! I answer to no one, you numptys! In fact, I am Le King of shooting liquid love into tissues. Yes. That sounds good. Le King. French and English at the same time! Frenglish!**

* * *

If anyone had told Naruto Uzumaki a few years ago when he was knee deep in ANBU that he would be living in a house with two young, very beautiful women from his original class, he would've laughed.

Granted he used to laugh more back then along with being loud, he hadn't yet reached the depths of cynicism he was in now. For a long time he'd been under the impression that if he became Hokage he'd earn the respect of people and be accepted as someone important, someone who'd be loved; watching the Old Man getting treated like God's righteous man by the people instilled that belief in him.

Along the way he lost an eye, grew older, lost comrades, became stronger, killed, maimed, kidnapped, tortured, and did so many more things that becoming Hokage seemed taxing to him. He was one shinobi, the Hokage oversaw all of them—the borders, the trade, the Feudal Lord, the village, all the civilians. The more he thought about it, the more he became intimidated at such responsibility. The hat was heavier than it seemed. Kakashi Hatake had made him see the benefit of the way of the ninja: finish your missions, get paid, relax until the next, repeat. Good times! He was going to die one day, he'd come close a few times too. This made him all the more cherish the comforts he enjoyed.

Then things changed. Again.

Now here he was engaged to a sweetheart of a girl who never treated him badly when they were younger (her becoming a bombshell helped), teaching a team of genin, living with two pretty girls and a massive headache as he prepared the plans for Kiri. It would have to wait until the Chūnin Exams were over. He hadn't told his team about the exams coming up in a few weeks, he'd let that be a surprise.

First he needed to evaluate them, assess their skills and see the fallout. Being the dutiful sensei he was, he did what any good teacher would do: beat the shit out of his team. And talk down on them.

Hinata was lying on the grass with several cuts on her arms and legs, nothing too fatal. Ino was draped in mud and dust as she could barely get up from the tree she rested against. Sakura was tired, gasping and trying to crawl away from him as he held her by the ankle, his foot on the side of her face. He wasn't trying to kill them, just motivating them through nefarious means. If it worked with a loudmouthed orange wearing brat like him, why wouldn't it work on them.

"This is usually the part where people get killed," he removed his foot and went to sit on one of the wooden posts. He stared at his apparently lifeless cell members. "Well come on now. Get up. We've got more training to do."

"This isn't training," Sakura mumbled. She tried to get up, but she fell. Naruto noticed how bubbly her ass looked in that moment. Well that wasn't the only thing he noticed. Sakura had been off ever since Wave. At first he assumed it was the usual 'Oh God! I killed someone!' trauma, but according to the clone he left outside—just in case something went south—Sakura's movements were clunky, ill-timed and half-assed. He knew she could move faster, react better and counter whatever that fool was doing with the mace. Yet she did not. The girl had potential, and he didn't want her to squander it.

Hell, all of them had potential.

"Of course it's training," Naruto drank a bottle of chilled water and sighed peacefully. He could feel their eyes focusing on it, craving for it. "I used to train this way. In fact, I lost one of my eyes during such a session. I mean I considered it a mission."

"What?" Ino got up, tired and clutching her left arm. She went over to Hinata whom she helped to get up, the two of them then helped Sakura up. At least their teamwork was on point. "What the hell sort of training is that?! I don't want to lose my precious eyes!"

"I still remember it like yesterday." Naruto closed his eyes in blissful nostalgia. "I was ten years old. It was just me against one man. He was throwing his shuriken in tandem. They deflected off of each other. Fire rose from the sides, burning the woods and making the trees fall down. He was cutting off my path and vantage points. Then came the explosive tags that slammed me from coast to coast, the razor wires that cut through my skin, the kunai which dug into my leg. And then came the hand to hand lesson. I was getting bitch-slapped. He was stronger than me, blocked every hit. Faster too. If I made a plan to get to him, by that time he'd already have a counter to it. It was bullshit."

"What did you do?" Hinata asked as all three of them were sitting against each other, supporting themselves. Naruto Uzumaki smiled in remembrance.

"He tried to slam me into the ground, I found my chance right then as I whipped my head back and skullbashed his nose." Naruto could still hear the bones cracking. "Sure I got a concussion, but so did he, and he wasn't expecting that. Then I rushed him. The most satisfying punches of my life. Then when I finally cornered him, it happened."

"What happened?" Ino asked and he could tell all three of them were invested into the story. Now he would tell them the tragic tale of how his eye was taken from him.

"I slipped on the last wire," Naruto raised a finger and proudly puffed his chest out, "and there was a shuriken on the ground that pierced my eye." The girls cringed, but their jaws hung wide open.

"WHAT?!" Sakura had a loud voice. A very loud one. "YOU SLIPPED ON A WIRE?! AFTER ALL THAT!"

"Yeah," Naruto laughed a bit as he scratched the back of his head. "There's another lesson, my ragtag bunch of genin. Be careful even when you're careful."

"Sensei," Hinata started. "You're very...weird."

"Understatement of the year," Ino backed her up.

"Absolutely nuts," Sakura added a cherry to the top.

Naruto felt his eyebrow twitch at that comment. Sure. _He_ was odd. The heiress with a stutter who had absolutely zero confidence, a girl who used a clan jutsu for phantom sex, and a girl who squandered her potential to fangirl over a broken teen with an unhinged dream. Yes, he was the ODD one here. _Ungrateful students._

"Hey, genin," Naruto smiled. "Guess what?"

"What?" Sakura asked. He looked at her with a vicious gleam in his eye. Sakura trembled. "What, sensei?"

"Time for round 2."

"No," Ino said, before she could run away she and her teammates were surrounded by smoke. Nine solid clones of Naruto appeared and the genin team felt cornered.

"Now we're going to learn what to do and what not to do when you're ambushed by larger numbers." Naruto sat back and brought out a cup of instant ramen. "Let me ask you this: Would you prefer if they used weapons or not?"

* * *

Being carried like a princess was every girl's dream.

Being carried in the same manner with bruises all over your body, blood clots settling in, mud so deep in your nose that all you could smell was mother earth herself and clothes being tattered in places was no girl's dream. In fact, Sakura could damn well say it was never anyone's dream. She and her teammates had been pounded into the ground by the clones. One of the clones employed hand to hand, one of them decided to play the long game by shooting shuriken at high speeds and the last one was trying to kill them with a kunai.

All the while their sensei was smoothly relaxing as he went about having ramen, a cup of green tea and reading a book.

"Asshole," Sakura groaned out as the clone carrying her to the hospital snickered a bit. Ino and Hinata were given the option as well, they chose to go to their clan compounds for treatment. _Well, at least my license has this covered_. Being a kunoichi had its perks. It wasn't long before she was getting attended to. The clone was still there and he was clarifying to the attendant what happened to her.

In detail.

"So then I decided to punch her in the gut. Twice," the clone proudly fired away. "I mean I even gave her a second to dodge."

"Uzumaki-san," the doctor spoke, "I appreciate that you're trying to strengthen your genin, but holding a bit back wouldn't hurt. They are still genin."

"She's right," Sakura felt so glad someone agreed with her. The attendant then brought her hands hovering over Sakura's stomach. Then she watched with rapt attention as a green hue emerged. It glowed dimly, comforting like warm sunshine on a winter morning. Slowly it soothed over her skin, the pain dulled more and more and Sakura felt…

"Better?" the female attendant asked and Sakura nodded.

"What did you do?"

"Magic," Naruto's clone eerily spoke as he waved his fingers. "She's a witch who was born in the woods. Raised in a hall of mirrors, took part in secret org—"

The attendant sighed deeply and looked at Sakura with a raised brow. Almost as if she was surprised in a disappointing way. "Iryo Ninjutsu."

"Medical?"

"Yes," she explained. "You seem like a fish out of water. Didn't you study about this?"

"We did," Sakura felt embarrassed as her cheeks reddened a bit. "But it was never a major topic. Combat and stealth were focused upon more."

"Along with a few other things I'm sure," the doctor frowned and narrowing her eyes at the chart. "Do you have a history of malnourishment?"

"What? No." Sakura immediately put that thought down.

"Anorexia?"

"No!"

"Drug abuse?" The clone was not helping. The attendant was still looking at her waiting for an answer.

"Of course not!"

"Your muscle structure, stable as it is, appears to be weak. You're quite nimble, but not in the positive way. Given how much stress goes over your body and the amount of calories you burn on a regular basis, you should eat more to gain more muscle mass."

"I'm on a diet."

Naruto Uzumaki sighed as the doctor looked at her with almost an annoyed look. "A kunoichi who does all those drills, does heavy cardio rotation work, goes into battle is on a diet? You do realize that your figure will stay in shape regardless of the diet."

"If I do that then…" Sakura's words died in her mouth. Her precious Sasuke. She'd done it all for her. Ever since the rumor of Sasuke liking petite girls with long hair went around, she did as much as she could. Sometimes getting into arguments with her parents, sometimes murdering a friendship, all for him.

"You done, doc?" Her sensei chose the right time to talk. For once he said something right.

"Yes. Here," she ripped out a prescription and handed it to him. "Do keep my words in mind." As she left Naruto sighed a bit.

"Say what you will about Dr. Kagura," he said, "she's pretty spot on with her diagnosis all the time. Even if she comes off as a prude."

"You know her?"

"Yeah," the jōnin pointed at his patch, "she's the one who worked this. Let me tell you: the hospital is in good hands with the way things are going. Though it would be nice to have more hands on deck." Her sensei accompanied her as she went to buy the meds, and surprisingly decided to escort her as she went home. She didn't complain, neither did she talk much. Her mind was focused on two things: medical ninjutsu and Sasuke-kun.

"Hey, Sakura," the clone said. "You okay?"

"Sensei," she said with a deadpan, "you tried to kill me today."

"Not true. If I tried you'd be in a coma at the very least. Trust me, I may seem lazy, but I assure you killing is one of the few activities I am _very_ good at."

 _Activities_ , she remembered how Kurenai Yuhi and Anko Mitarashi were frankly arguing over him at the baths. There was also the fact that during the celebrations after Gato was declared dead, her sensei was missing along with the red eyed jōnin. She didn't need to guess what they were doing. Thoughts of that lead back to thoughts of Sasuke and Inari's mother.

How could they do that? She was a mother! She probably seduced Sasuke-kun. That had to be it! It wasn't like Sasuke-kun to be so…into someone like that.

"You got a mean face there, genin," the clone pointed out. "Something on your mind?"

"No."

"You need to learn to lie better. I'm not even kidding. If you get interrogated you're gonna crack."

Sakura looked down. Her sensei had been asking that question for a number of days. Ever since the trip back from Wave. He'd been talking with her, consoling her in his own unique way, trying to ease off the burden of blood soaked guilt. She appreciated it.

"Iryō ninjutsu," she spoke half the truth. "I didn't know it worked so quickly."

"Iryō ninjutsu is a lifesaver, pun intended." It was one of those rare moments where a look of wisdom settled on Naruto's face. "I can count more than a dozen occasions where teams made it back home in one piece due to Iryō-nin. In times of war, medical corps are valued the most. If they die, there's no one to heal the soldiers. No means of letting the war dogs loose on the field again."

"Sounds like we pride them a lot, sensei."

"We fucking should," Naruto said it as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Every cell should have a medic with them, most teams here follow that standard. And being an Iryō shinobi isn't easy either. You'd need great amounts of chakra control to properly utilize the healing process. You don't believe me, look up the history books. Tsunade Senju is the reason why every nation decided to adopt her system."

"Tsunade of the Sannin?"

"The very same. Strongest woman in the world and at the forefront of medical jutsu. Her right hand gets you out of the hospital, the left puts you in it."

"Have you met her?" Sakura felt excited.

"Only once," Naruto pointed out. "She said I looked too flaky, so I called her a hag. One moment I'm drinking tea, the next moment I'm on the ground with a massive concussion. Unnecessarily violent."

Sakura snickered before laughing a bit.

Her sensei, who'd been torturing her and the team for so long had been decked. Oh how this soothed her soul. She stopped after realizing she was laughing too loud and people were looking at them. Strangely enough they weren't all looks that told her to control herself. Some of the eyes that landed on them seemed less than favorable. More than once she'd seen at least a few people almost glare at them. Then of course there were the women who couldn't look away from her sensei like he was a piece of meat.

Sakura herself saw the appeal: wild hair, exotic eye and the appeal of a man who'd been through shit.

Soon enough she arrived home and was going to knock the door when her sensei handed her a book.

"Here."

"…I'm not reading porn."

"This isn't porn."

"I don't believe you, sensei."

"It's a narrative of how medical jutsu became frontier stuff," Sakura took the book and squinted at her sensei.

"Were you planning something like this all along?"

"Duh, you don't have a signature skill of your own," he sighed as Sakura looked insulted. Damn right she was insulted! She didn't graduate to wear a white dress and be a soothing sight. "I can't be assed enough for your improvement if you don't put in effort. I just happen to think someone with your talents can do better in this field."

"But I don't want to be a nurse!" Sakura almost shouted. "I'm a kunoichi."

"Funny. I could've sworn you were planning to be Sasuke's wife instead of a kunoichi from day one." Sakura wanted to lash out, give the blond bastard a piece of her mind, but no words came to mind. Only that same image played in her head.

The clone disappeared into smoke and Sakura rushed back into her room—her eyes filled with fire.

* * *

She'd always been nervous about everything. Staying with her Sensei-kun helped deflate that a bit, along with lots of sex, and getting her first kill had thrown her off the rails a bit. For that, her sensei helped her both mentally and VERY physically. Now, however, this was a situation she didn't plan to find herself in. That didn't mean she wasn't enjoying herself.

"Ooh~ Look at her go." A woman moaned as Hinata's lavender eyes watched the purple haired woman being shaken to her core. Naruto's clone buried himself deep inside her as one other clone plowed her own hole. Naruto had gone out to meet the Hokage for some errand. He said he couldn't just leave them like this.

Anko Mitarashi, special jōnin, torture specialist was apparently another one of Naruto's concubines. Initially, she called them whores. Tsume Inuzuka, Kurenai Yuhi, Anko Mitarashi, a few names among the many her Sensei-kun, fiancé and future husband rutted with. All of them were concubines. Hinata didn't like some of the rules when it come to certain bloodlines, but things were what they were.

There were certain things society valued, especially one that consisted of glorifying ninja who were capable of mass destruction. Hinata lived in this world, large and boundless as her love for Naruto was, no matter how vicious her envy rose, she knew it was inevitable. She'd have to live with Naruto, sharing him with others.

Such was the law.

"Oh fuck yes! Now bring her closer to meeeeee~"

Hinata did not expect this however. Like a cannon ball Anko had come crashing into the compound and introductions went as well as they could. The only satisfaction she'd gotten out of all this was the look of shock on Anko's face when Naruto broke the news about them being engaged. The jōnin seemed to not believe at first, later showing disbelief before laughing it off.

As long as Naruto was open for fucking, Anko did not have problems. To showcase that point, Anko had brazenly stripped down to her underwear and put on a show for them both. Her dance was mysterious, alluring and above all it made Hinata look at a woman's body quite frankly in a way she shouldn't. No sooner than that, Anko had straddled Naruto in front of her! Oh the anger that jolted up inside Hinata. It made her pounce on her Sensei-kun as both of them began to do their best to make the blond lose it.

Stating that he had something too important he couldn't ignore at the Hokage's office, Naruto proceeded to make two clones before leaving. Hinata didn't mind. The clone was still her Sensei-kun. Soon after, they were done with the play and now here they were, two women being fucked in near distance.

Honestly, watching Anko being fucked like that excited her. She didn't know why.

"Yes, ma'am," the clones responded as the two Leaf kunoichi were being fucked on all fours. Hinata's face inches away from Anko's as both of sported blushes. Their hips slamming against the clones' pelvis. Their cocks shoved deep into them, stretching their inner walls as the thrusts came faster and harder. Anko had drool falling out of her mouth as she looked at the Hyuga heiress.

"Isn't this great?" The jōnin's words were slurry as if she were in a trance. Hinata herself was in one. She squirmed when she felt the clone land a hard spank on her ass. The other clone did the same to Anko. Soon enough as if a competition rose, the clones kept spanking the girls. Hinata felt her cheeks grow enflamed and each slap made her like it more.

"More." Hinata moaned out. Her body craved more of this.

"Don't stop, Daddy!" Anko's was less subtle.

Hinata felt a sense of deep pleasure rising as she was being watched. This woman in front of her was beautiful and bold and brimming was being turned into mush. Hinata didn't know when it'd happened but their faces were very close now and all of a sudden Anko's tongue sneakily gave her lips a lick and Hinata shivered a bit. The clones looked at each other and stopped, picking up the girls, their cocks still buried inside them.

Upright now, Hinata watched as the clone carrying Anko came closer and closer until her breasts collided against Anko's own, their bodies heating against each other, Anko's arms pulled her in for a kiss.

Hinata wanted to resist but it was too much. Her stiffened nipples bristled itself against Anko's as the clone began to fuck her again as the one with Anko did the same. She was kissing her back now. Tongues warred as she felt Anko desperately cling to her, moaning and breathing hotly into her mouth. Her inner walls contracting around the cock inside her as she enjoyed the sweet release. All of it was a haze.

She was lying down now, the clone beneath her as she turned her head to give him a kiss.

She felt a weight on top of her. Anko was lying on top of her and the jōnin wasted no time in invading Hinata's mouth again. She didn't hold back either as she kissed back. Breasts clashed, tongues warred and cocks pounded away, as the heiress of the famed Hyuga clan realized what a sow she'd become. Anko's hands slithered down her creamy skin, her fingernail sharply rapping against her clit, her other hand pinching hard at her nipple, swelling it from pink to red.

Hinata let loose as she felt something inside her explode.

The clone let loose inside her as she felt his hot jizz fill her up, her own sweet release coming at the same time and feeling Anko's soft body rest on her own made her feel a carnal desire she never thought of. The clone pulled out as spunk oozed out of her slit. Anko looked at her and gave her a sly smile as the woman slowly crawled down to her nether region. She felt the woman's tongue nib at her slit, rubbing up and down against her already sensitive flesh. She raised her head, looking down as Anko was slurping like it were a treat. The jōnin gobbled up the juice, her mouth filled with the thick creamy seed as Anko crawled up on top of her again.

Cheeks reddened, she tried to shy away as Anko's face hovered over hers and Hinata knew what she wanted to do. The woman smiled knowingly.

"No," she murmured and felt Anko's hand carefully grasping her breast. Rubbing it and massaging it the way she wanted it to. She moaned and felt a small drop of something warm on her lip. White and creamy, she licked her lips clean. The smile grew ever wider. "Okay," she gave in and opened her mouth. Anko kissed her, her tongue coated with yummy Sensei-kun juice as she swallowed what she got.

"That was so hot," one of the clones said as his member grew erect again. The other one nodded, not with his head though.

"Well boys," Anko said as she scooted over from Hinata to her side, raising her leg high. "You know where to go. What about you girly?"

Hinata feeling a bit brazen, got down on all fours, her face lying against the ground as she doubted herself for a moment. Then her hands reached around to grab her asscheeks and widen them. Her pucker was twitching with excitement. Shame only fueled her lust.

"Oh my."

* * *

Her body was enflamed.

Her fingers, soft and wet. Her snatch drenched and stinging. Sin on her mind as eyes she watched it all. It was so wrong.

She'd come back from her house, recovered and rejuvenated, to the Uzumaki Compound. When she'd set foot in the place for the first time she was astounded that this existed. A little bit of heaven secluded away from the village's heart, home to a clan that was kin to the founders and more importantly the house of someone who she began to dream of in ways that did not go well with her heart.

For days she'd been watching him, each day bringing her closer to losing it and flat out admit that she'd been attracted to him.

But she didn't. Ino Yamanaka was resilient, it was only when she went to sleep at night that by instinct her hands would reach below and so easily rub at her muff and make her think of Naruto Uzumaki twisting her legs, spearing his cock inside her and making her feel that exhilaration. She'd notice how Hinata would disappear sometimes into her room, she didn't question it as the jōnin was always around. Or she thought it until today.

She'd watched it all. Anko Mitarashi, torturer and special jōnin, all over her teammate while both of them were pleasured by her sensei. Senseis. Clones. Hinata, the shy girl, the quiet one was so…wild. She seemed another person as she so eagerly gave into temptation, carnally enjoying not only what their sensei was giving her, but getting it on with another woman. It was so taboo. It was so bold. And it excited her. Ino did not know why.

The erotic sight made her feel more…she couldn't describe it. Whatever sparks of lust that started with sneaking peaks at Naruto and Kurenai in the forest, had been growing larger and larger and this fanned a flame of passion inside her she could not contain. Making the hand sign once more she decided who to pick. Hinata was the easier choice. She stopped. That was her teammate. It was so wrong and-

"Again? Really?"

Ino's heart stopped. A chill ran down her spine as the words came as a soft whisper. _He's behind me_. She felt a hand on her shoulder, she felt the strength and power in it.

"For someone who's obsessed with Sasuke, you sure do like taking a swing around every now and then in someone else's body." He made her turn. Ino looked at him nervously. Naruto Uzumaki suddenly seemed much taller now almost as if he towered over her. His blue eye looked down at her. Like a thief caught red handed.

"I…"

"You're horny," her sensei said casually. His hand slid from her shoulder to her hand. Holding it by the wrist he brought her hand closer to her face, her fingers a whisker away from her lips. "Or is this from attempting water jutsu?"

"No," she said. Her heart was beating faster. She opened her mouth to give a futile excuse, only to taste her own fingers. He forced his way in and she let him. Tasting her own juices, her tongue submissively swirled around the fingers, as he tried to push in deeper. Her head leaned backwards, she realized she was up against the wall. His other hand made its way to her hip, giving it a squeeze before rubbing her midriff. She liked the way his hands adored her. He released her hand and a trail of drool fell from her lips on to her top, he removed his hand from her stomach as well. _That's it?_

"Tell me something: how long have you been dreaming about me fucking you instead of your dear Sasuke-kun?" Naruto Uzumaki leaned in close to her face. His lips dangerously close to hers as she felt hot inside. Something deep within her burned. "Well?"

What happened next was something she could never understand, but to her it felt right. She went in, her lips claiming her sensei's as she felt elated at the touch. He pushed her against the wall as her hands wrapped around the back of his head, her fingers tightly gripping his hair as her tongue met his. His coarse hands which treated her roughly like a ragdoll in the morning settled on her hips once more, squeezing them before going back to fondling her buttocks. She moaned into his mouth and after a while the kiss broke.

"You know when your father dropped you here, I'm sure he didn't have these plans." Her sensei now pressed his thumb against her lips. She parted her lips and sucked on it. "Wow, you're way too horny to horny to even think what you're doing right now." She didn't care. She needed this. She needed him. Now.

"Please," it was all she could say before she felt his hand invade the hem of her shorts. He rubbed her labia through her wet panties. She gasped at his touch and bit on his thumb once more.

"Oh I aim to please."

* * *

Growing up in isolation, Naruto Uzumaki craved to have people around him. When he was alone, he'd make clones to hang out with them and play cards, engage in conversations with his inner selves. Leaving behind clones at home was a natural thing for him, out of both habit and being in ANBU made him become a tad bit eerie to being spied upon. He'd left two clones to attend to Hinata and Anko for their, well, needs. He left two more; one inside the house, one outside. The one outside had popped. Sometimes those clones of his had a mind of their own, and one them decided it was a good idea to tap Inoichi's daughter. Inoichi was sitting a few seats away from him at this very moment while his clone was doing God knows what with his precious daughter.

 ** _It's pretty obvious, boy_** , the Fox almost giggled. **_He's defiling her._**

 _Can you not speak normally?_

 ** _Very well. He I,s as you said, tapping that._**

"You seem distracted," Kakashi told him from the side. "Worried?"

"Who doesn't worry?" Naruto was gritting his teeth. He knew what the girl wanted, but what he didn't know was that this was how it was going down. _The clone must've gotten horny seeing those other two having fun._

"Are there any questions?" The Hokage asked, his voice stern. Danzo of course seemed to have one.

"What benefits will we reap out of this deal? Aiding them could easily backfire on us." Ever the cautious War Hawk, the Jinchūriki couldn't blame the many eyed geezer for this. Interfering in other villages' matters was a violation of the non-aggression pact the Hidden Villages had made back in the day, dating all the way back to the Second Hokage's days.

"Kirigakure promises to aid us during situations of war, and trade deals will be made with them," Sarutobi eased his friend. "Surely you wouldn't want to miss the chance to leverage a major village into a deal that benefits us."

"I see the rewards, Hiruzen," Danzo Shimura's tone was factual, but it carried the air of distrust too. "I also see the risks. Spies roam everywhere in the nations, regardless of whether they're at peace or war. I should know."

"Of course you would," the Hokage seemed to voice his thoughts perfectly. "That is why I plan to send a small unit to aid them."

"Forgive me for saying this Lord Hokage," Shikaku Nara, their strategist began, "but the risks outweigh the rewards at the moment. Perhaps we should reconsider. Maybe aid them in non-direct manners. Should Kumo or Iwa find out, they'll want to make a issue out of this."

"Do you all place that little faith in me?" The Hokage stood up. His pipe burned as he filled the air with smoke. His advisors knew now not to speak a word further. "Every decision I've ever made was for the Village. Every single day since the first war, since I put on this hat, I knew every order I make, every life I take and every life that shinobi of my own throw away are for the village. I even forewent the death of my older son to keep the peace. Do you still doubt me?" Silence was the answer and the Hokage nodded.

"Who do you plan to send?" Shikaku Nara said after lightly muttering his famous line under his breath.

"I'll leave that up to the leader of the squad I plan to send." He looked at Naruto Uzumaki with a confident smile. All eyes were on him.

 _Yare yare dazé._

* * *

 **Is the chapter short? Yes. Was there a lack of proper sex in this? Duh. BUT I haven't written in a long time, so this is me jogging around with this chapter. I didn't ever plan for this story to go so far. Doing it out of fun. That said sexy time with Ino will be the opener of the next chapter, and I wanted to show that easy as sex comes for this Naruto, not everything goes as planned. Also, I think I'll be writing other things and not just this, which will probably be irregular to keep up practice of writing all things lewd and indecent. Now go wank off to this chapter, you bunch of wankers. LE KING WANKER, fucking off with a royal middle finger until the next chapter.**


End file.
